One Step At A Time
by shortiix3
Summary: A new life that Natsu, Gray and Lucy experience. Going through different relationships, challenges, changes and school; this is the life of a Fernandes. Main characters: Natsu, Gray, Lucy.
1. Inseparable

**Summary **Lucy, Natsu and Gray are adopted by Erza and Jellal. Their life changed quickly as they started school and made new friends. The real drama is waiting for you in the High School life.

**Pairing **Will be told in each chapter

**Rated **Language

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this - he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Inseparable<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a bit complicated to explain, but it's kind of difficult for Erza and Jellal to have kids. So one day they go out to Magnolia Orphanage, wanting to adopt a sweet young child. While entering the Orphanage they are surprised to see so many kids of all different ages- infants, teenagers and toddlers.<p>

The young kids were running around, having fun with each other. You'd think that this wasn't even an Orphanage.

The married couple walked around the 2-storey building keeping a look out for the perfect child. Erza stopped in her tracks when she spotted a beautiful blonde haired little girl.

"Honey, I want her!" Erza demanded and gripped onto Jellal's shirt.

"W-Who?" Jellal asked, looking around.

"Her!" Erza pointed to the little girl with blonde hair.

Jellal's eyes soften at the sight. "She looks adorable! Let's go ask the owner of the Orphanage." Jellal took Erza to the front desk of the building.

"Uh hi. Are you the owner?" Erza asked a lady with orange long hair.

The lady turned letting her hair fly around. "Oh yes! I'm Hannah, nice to meet you." she waved.

"I'm Erza and this is my husband, Jellal." Erza greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Jellal smiled.

"So are you guys looking for a child in particular?" Hannah asked, happily.

"Um not really, but a little girl with blonde hair caught my eyes." Erza said pointing to the girl running around.

"Oh yes, Lucy is quite the charming girl." Hannah giggled.

"Lucy? What a pretty name!" Jellal turned his gaze to the girl.

"Though if I can say something about Lucy-" Hannah looked to them.

They gestured her to continue. She nodded.

"There have been many other families who have come and wanted to adopt Lucy, but the problem that she is still here is her two friends." Hannah pointed to a boy with black hair and a boy with pink hair.

"A boy with pink hair? How unusual." Jellal noted.

"Yes, well you can say the three of them are inseparable. One will not go unless the others go as well… So why don't we just meet them, shall we." Hannah led the way.

"Lucy!" she called out.

Lucy halted, nearly making the boy behind her bump into her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" The boy with black hair asked.

"I thought someone called my name," Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

The boy with pink hair was too busy laughing and hadn't seen them stop and collided with them. Lucy landed first on the bottom with the boys on top of her.

Hannah, Erza and Jellal hurried to them; so did a little girl with short white hair.

"Are you guys okay?" Hannah asked.

"Wah! Get off me you fat people," Lucy exclaimed.

"Fat? I'm not fat, Luce." the boys crossed their arms.

"Well why are you so heavy!" Lucy grabbed onto someone's leg.

Jellal looked down to see Lucy's arms tight around his legs. He bent down and picked her up.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, feeling a comforting spark.

"Hey you, give Lucy back!" the boy with black hair yelled.

"Yeah give her back, or else we'll kick your ass!" The boy with pink hair roared.

"Gray, Natsu!" Hannah gasped shocked.

"My… Such language for such a young age." Jellal teased.

Gray and Natsu turned their heads with a _tsk_.

Jellal chuckled, "I think we'll adopt the three of them."

"Yes, I guess we could manage them. With Lucy around its no problem." Erza said smiling.

"Fantastic!" Hannah clapped her hands. "I'll go get the adoption sheets."

Hannah went back to the desk. "Ah Nina, would you mind handing me the adoption sheets?"

Nina looked up, "Sure. How many? One?"

"No three. Lucy, Gray and Natsu are getting adopted." she said happily.

Nina smiled and handed her the sheets.

"Okay! Mr and Mrs…" Hannah asked.

"Fernandes." Jellal stated.

"Fernandes… All you have to do is fill in these sheets." Hannah handed them three sheets.

Erza took them and started filling them out.

"Ah Lucy you have to get down first, I have to fill out these sheets." Jellal said prying her off his body.

She shook her head, "No!"

Jellal bent down and put her feet to the ground, yet she still didn't let go. Gray and Natsu even tried pulling her off.

"Looks like Lucy has taken a strong liking into you." Hannah helped by taking her.

"No, no, no!" Lucy cried, throwing her legs and hands everywhere.

"That's good for a first impression." Jellal grinned.

"Yo Ji-san!" Natsu yelled to Jellal.

"I'm not old…" Jellal murmured - Erza giggled softly.

He turned to Natsu, "What's wrong?"

"Hannah-san said that it's bad to draw on yourself, because the ink will ruin your skin. So why would you draw on yourself?" Natsu explained dumbfounded.

"Ah Natsu! That's rude!" Hannah face palmed.

Jellal raised a brow.

"Stupid he didn't draw on himself." Gray retorted.

"What did you say!" Natsu collided his head with Grays. "Why can I see something on his face, then?"

"Tch. How am I suppose to know, idiot…" Gray pushed Natsu to the ground and they started rolling around.

"Here we go again…" Hannah sighed.

"Natsu! Get off Gray - Gray stop it!" Lucy glared at the two on the ground.

The boys fell back and turned their heads away from each other.

"Just like her mother." Jellal looked to Erza. She glared for a second then a smile grace her lips.

After finishing the forms they handed it back to Hannah. Hannah gave them other sheets and they were all set.

"Are you guys ready? Erza-san and Jellal-san will be taking you home today." Hannah said to Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen, "Really? Otou-san and Okaa-san?" Lucy jumped into Jellal's arms.

He quickly caught her and balanced himself so they didn't fall.

"If Lucy's there then I'm fine with that." Gray grinned.

"Yeah, Lucy _is_ our little sister any ways." Natsu gave a thumbs up.

"Well, now we're all done let's go home." Erza said going to the door.

"Hope to see you guys again!" Hannah waved.

"Natsu, wait!" A little girl with short white hair grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Ah Lisanna!" Natsu gasped.

Tears fell from her eyes, "You won't forget me, right?"

"Of course I won't. Don't worry; we'll see each other again. I promise!" Natsu grinned.

Lisanna nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Natsu's face went tomato red.

The adults around them laughed. Gray burst out laughing and dropped to the floor.

"Sh-Shut up!" Natsu stomped out of the Orphanage. "Let's go!"

While walking home they passed an ice-cream stand and bought some ice-cream. Gray bought cookies n cream, Natsu asked for bubblegum, Lucy wanted chocolate truffle and Erza bought boysenberry.

"Otou-san, you want some?" Lucy put her ice-cream to his lips, slightly getting some on.

Jellal chuckled. "Okay, then." He licked the ice-cream then took a bite.

"It's yummy, isn't it?" Lucy giggled.

"Yes, very!"

* * *

><p>When they got home Lucy had already fallen asleep in her adoptive father's arms.<p>

"Whoa! That's a big house!" Gray said stunned, looking up to the house.

"No kidding! It's huge." Natsu said widening his arms to the size of the place.

"Well kids. Welcome to your new home!" Erza said as she opened the door for all to see.

The Fernandes' house was a two-storey building, with five rooms, two bathrooms upstairs and one downstairs, a big kitchen, a dining room, a living room connected to a sun room and an attic.

The scene of the house was modern Japanese style. There were lanterns hanging down, big vases with organic flowers and the walls were painted a nice shade of cream; a cherry blossom scent that filled the whole house with such comfort.

After looking around the house they went into one of the rooms. There was a white couch that pulled out into a bed. Jellal set Lucy down.

"Nap time for you guys as well," Jellal commanded.

"What! But we're not tired," Gray grumbled.

"Y-Yeah!" Natsu yawned.

"Oh yes I can see that," Jellal chuckled. "Come on, in you go."

Gray fell on the right with Natsu on the left and Lucy in the middle. The boys' eyes dropped pretty quickly, before their minds went black they moved closer to the comfort of Lucy; wrapping one arm around her fragile body.

"Lucy…" they murmured in unison - Jellal smiled at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I woke up from my nap. Rubbing my eyes to the things in front. I turned from side to side, seeing Gray on my right and Natsu on my left.

Natsu's leg was halfway off the bed eh, couch and his arms flung above him. Gray had stripped down to his boxers and his body was spread out too. Why does he do that? I face palmed.

Where am I? Is this Otou-san and Okaa-sans house? I jumped up. "Gray, Natsu wake up!" I pulled on Natsu's shirt and Gray's… Gray's pale body.

"Erza-san… I'm… Hungry…" Natsu sang. I frowned.

"Oi Gray!" I jumped on the couch making the two bounce around as well.

As I was jumping all that came from Gray and Natsu were _groans_ and _mumbles_.

I sighed and got off the bed. I went to explore the house, starting at the rooms. There were two rooms that were empty, only a mirrored cupboard and window. I entered the BIG bedroom.

Otou-san and Okaa-san's room is BIG. I ran to the outside place. Umm what's it called? I don't know but I saw a cool view of the town. Pretty!

The wind ran across my face, going through my blonde hair. I held tight to the safety bars, seeing birds squawk above me.

Oh? I smelt something coming from downstairs, it smelt yummy. I moved out of their room. I saw a door slightly open and went to check who was inside. I quietly opened the door and I saw Otou-san at his desk, writing.

I think I said Otou-sans name out loud because he turned my way. "Eh?"

"Lucy. You're awake?" Otou-san turned his office chair to me. "Come…" he moved his hands towards me.

I ran into his body. I feel so safe in his arms, so warm, so… _mm_. I heard something come from my lips. I didn't know what the feeling was, because I have never felt it before. Being in Otou-sans hold is just so relaxing and warm, and safe.

I looked to his face. "Otou-san what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head to the side. "I'm working on some papers. Adult stuff, sweetie. You don't need to worry." He ruffled my hair, I grinned at him.

"Okay." I bobbed my head.

"Hmm let's go down. I think dinner's ready… First, let's wake up your brothers." Otou-san held me in his arms and walked out of the… um what was it called… Study room? Let's just go with that.

We went into the room that I was sleeping in and saw Natsu and Gray still asleep. They looked really funny. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Gray's leg was on Natsu and Natsu's hand was in fists, touching Gray's jaw.

It looked like they were fighting in their sleep. I heard Otou-san chuckle and I started giggling with him. Otou-san put me onto the bed and I started jumping up and down, laughing too. I accidently stepped on Natsu's back and slipped, falling onto Gray's bare chest.

My expression was shocked as my hair fell on my face. Otou-san let out another chuckle and I pouted. "It's not funny!" I crossed my arms as I got off Gray, who was _still_ asleep.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Otou-san picked me up. I smiled at him.

We turned to the still sleeping boys. "GRAY! NATSU! WAKE UP!" I yelled with all my might. I heard doggies barking at my yelling; I giggled and covered my mouth with my hands. Oops…

Gray and Natsu had waken up as well. That's good then, now we can go eat. I'm starving!

I wiggled out from Otou-sans hold and ran straight to the stairs. I held the sides as I took two steps on each one. Getting down slowly I ran for the dining room.

"Eh? This isn't the dining room…" I looked around to see couches, a coffee table, a book shelf and other things.

"Wrong room Lucy…" I heard Gray say from behind. I turned to look at him, a bit embarrassed.

I rubbed my head with a nervous laugh. "Right…"

He laughed at me and took my hands and led the way to the dining room. Natsu was already there, staring at the food. Otou-san was there too and Okaa-san was going to the table as well.

Me and Gray took our seats next to each other. When everyone was at the table we helped ourselves to the food. The food was delic… delicio… The food was yummy!

Natsu helped himself to seconds or was it thirds? Gray looked to Natsu, annoyed. I giggled making everyone turn to look at me. I looked to them confused. I just smiled at them. They returned the smile.

After dinner I helped Okaa-san with the cleaning up. I took the plates and glass cups one by one to Okaa-san, who was washing the dishes. Otou-san went back to the… Study room. Gray was sitting in the living room, looking at a book, while Natsu was in the bathroom. Probably ate too much…

Oka-san said it was time for bed. Already? I sighed and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to the room and saw Natsu and Gray arguing again. What is it about now?

"Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled getting in the middle. "It's late. Okaa-san said that she'll be up soon, so get in." I ordered them.

They glared at each other first than went to their side of the bed. Turning away from each other. I jumped on the bed, couch and laid myself in the middle. I put over the comforter and snuggled into the warmth.

I felt something touch my right hand and looked to Gray who was staring at me. I felt my cheeks warm up. I looked to Natsu and he too was looking at me. My cheeks went a darker shade of pink.

Okaa-san was by the door watching us and I looked to the roof. Oh Otou-san was there too. They walked closer to us.

"Goodnight my children. Sweet dreams…" Okaa-san whispered loud enough for us to hear and kissed our foreheads.

"Night Lucy, Gray, Natsu…" Otou-san said and he kissed us goodnight too.

Oka-san closed the light and left the door open a bit. The roof had glowing stars on it. Pretty!

"Night Luce…" Gray smiled.

"Night Luce…" Natsu grinned.

"Goodnight Nii-sans…"

I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips. Tomorrow's going to be a fun day!

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	2. A True Family

**Pairing **-

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this - he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - A True Family<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

I woke up to Erza-sans yelling. Seriously yelling? At this hour. Damn she needs to take a chill pill.

I didn't hear everything because I was too busy _sleeping._

"Come on… Gray… Wake… Go…"

Why didn't she say Natsu's name or Luce's? Groaning I turned around to see Lucy gone. I shot up looking around. Natsu wasn't here either…

I quickly pushed off the comforter and jumped off the bed. Where'd Luce—

Gah! I tripped on something.

"Ow! What the heck?" I looked back. "Stupid idiot…"

Natsu was on the ground asleep. Dumbass, why the freak are you on the ground? I got back up and rubbed my sore head.

Leaving him there I went to the bathroom. Had a shower and dried myself. Erza-san had bought us some clothes yesterday, because we didn't have many. I put on my white and blue shirt, and black pants.

I headed downstairs at into the kitchen Lucy was there with Ouji-san.

"Ah good morning Gray!" Lucy smiled.

"Morning…" I murmured.

"Where's Natsu?" Ji-san asked.

"Asleep…" I replied.

He sighed and got off his chair and went upstairs. I took his seat and sat beside Lucy. She was finishing off her breakfast.

"Pancakes?" I asked.

"Huh?" Lucy turned away from them. "Mm yes. Okaa-san made them wanna try?"

"Umm…" I looked to them, they do look nice. One bite won't hurt.

"Sure." I reached for her fork and took a bite from the pancake.

Wow! I've never tasted anything like it. But I think it'll taste better with ice-cream. I grinned.

"Ne Erza-san could I have some pancakes?" I asked her.

"Sure Gray. Hold on." I nodded to her.

Waiting for a few minutes she served me a hot batch. Yum! I licked my lips.

Natsu had came down as well, with Ouji-san.

Erza gave him some too. I went to the double door refrigerator and opened the freezer. The cold air running up my body, it felt nice. I found a tub of vanilla ice-cream and went back to the table.

"Eh? What are you doing Gray?" Lucy asked titling her head.

"Hmm I'm eating it with ice-cream…" I said nonchalantly.

I pulled out a scoop from the tub of ice-cream and sat it beside my warm pancake.

"Aw can I try it?" Lucy beamed.

"Why not…" I took some ice-cream and a piece of the pancake and put to her mouth, not minding of how the situation looked she smiled and took a bite.

"That tastes better!" she took some ice-cream for herself and put it to her plate.

Natsu for some reason liked his food hot and I mean _hot_. He looked at us annoyed.

'_Eating ice-cream in the morning seriously.'_

I glared at him. "Gray! Who said you could eat ice-cream? It's too early and you're going to get a stomach ache." Erza-san snatched the tub away.

I pouted at her, "But I like eating ice-cream, even if it's in the morning."

She gave me a glare and I shrank into my chair.

"It's true Okaa-san!" I heard Lucy defend me. "Gray has a thing for cold stuff."

Lucy took Erza-san by surprise, "And Natsu likes hot stuff."

"Unusual… No wonder they fight so much." Ji-san chuckled.

* * *

><p>So after breakfast we got scolded to change into better clothes because we were gonna do a family photo shoot, because Erza-san said that she wanted to show it off on the walls and so on.<p>

I changed into a white long sleeved shirt that had black stripes, I left my black pants on and fixed my hair a bit.

Lucy was wearing a baby blue sun dress. She looked pretty cute, with her ribbons in her hair.

Natsu had to wear something similar to mine, so he was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts.

Erza-san looked nice. Her whitish tight dress suited her. Making her scarlet hair really stand out.

Ji-san was wearing a white long sleeved shirt similar to what I was wearing but his was plain and he was wearing a blue and white striped tie.

Now looking like a real family we headed to the photo shoot place. Before going I took one of Ji-sans backpack and stuffed my shirt I _was_ wearing in. I don't wanna wear this all day, you know.

We took a family photo first. Erza-san and Ji-san was standing at the back, I was standing in front of Ji-san and Natsu was in front of Erza-san. Their hands were on our shoulders. Lucy was in the middle of me and Natsu. She was holding our hands.

I quickly caught Natsu's face it was slightly pink just like mine. The camera man counted down and took the photo. Not liking it, he said he was going to take another.

"Okay! 3… 2… 1…" he counted down and _snap_.

"Gah! Kid where's your shirt?" the camera man glared at me. I saw Lucy and Natsu sweat drop.

"Gray…" Erza-san growled. I jumped and went to find my shirt.

We took a few more like, Lucy and Ji-san, Me, Natsu and Luce, Ji-san with me and Natsu, and just our parents. Ji-san told them to make a few copies of each of them.

They said we can pick it up later in the afternoon. To pass time we went to the mall. Ji-san said he already ordered three single beds. So we didn't need to worry about those.

The three of us bought a bookshelf, we didn't want the same one so we bought different ones. A study table each, Lucy got a makeup table and we even got our own flat screen in our room.

I'm so asking for an xbox360 for my birthday!

We place the delivery to our house. After finishing buying the stuff for our rooms we went off clothes shopping.

"Great…" I murmured.

I hate clothes shopping, clothes shopping is only for girls.

Me and Natsu groaned. We went with Ji-san while Lucy and Erza-san went the other direction.

I had finally gotten a chance to change my clothes too. Even though I said I hated clothes shopping I bought quite a lot. Heh so did the idiot. I didn't know that they had this much money.

Ji-san told me that he worked at a technology place. He is an important manager. He works four days a week. Erza-san is a business person. She works on selling high stuff.

No wonder they can buy all this stuff. We're practically rich! Not that I would say it out loud, that's just plain rude.

Me and Natsu bought something for Luce too. We knew how much she loved plush toys so we bought her two. A white snowman with a carrot nose. On the tag it said it was a dog?

"It doesn't even look like one." Natsu muttered.

"True…" I answered absently.

The other one came together. It's called Gemini. They're weird like alien-creatures. A blue body and they wore shorts. Shorts? That's so weird. The one name Gemi has a _V_ smile while Mini has a upside down _V_ mouth.

* * *

><p>We met back at the park. Erza-san had prepared a picnic for us. I put the plush toys and coloured ribbons into my bag so Lucy couldn't see them. While Erza-san was setting the food out we went to play on the playground. Ji-san was watching us.<p>

"Higher! Higher!" I heard Lucy yell. She was on the swing set and Ji-san was pushing her.

"Daddy's little girl, don't you think Gray?" Natsu smiled.

That was like the first time he has ever said my name _nicely_. I pulled up a grin. "Yeah, really is."

We stared at them for a bit, then I quickly turned to Natsu who turned to me.

"THAT OUTFIT!" we yelled together and bolted back to the mall.

A lady's skirt flew up as we ran pass and she screamed. "Sorry!"

Lucky we had money from Ji-san, or else we wouldn't be able to buy the outfit. It was white and black. The top was a white shirt with _Daddy's Little Girl_ written on it in pink letters, a black vet was connected to the shirt. The mini skirt had layers of frills and was black with white polka dots.

"So suits Luce!" I payed for it.

Natsu agreed with a smile and a nod.

We ran back to the picnic area and saw that everyone was already there. I quickly put the paper bag under my bag and went to them.

"Eh? Where did you guys run off to?" Lucy asked worried.

We both smirked at her, "Forgot to buy something…"

"Oh, well what is it?" she asked curious this time.

That's so Lucy to be like that.

"You'll see when we get home." Natsu picked up a watermelon.

Lucy pouted, she didn't really like surprises that's for sure. Back at the orphanage she always got her way with things, not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

When I saw Lucy pout I let out a chuckle. She always wanted to know, everything.

Erza-san had brought quite a lot of food to eat. Different fruits, some sweets, chips, water and juice and a lemon meringue pie. I licked my lips.

I got to have the first piece of that mouth watering pie. I ate it with delight, tastes so good!

While Erza-san was cleaning up I helped a bit. I know I don't do this stuff but I gotta help around. I saw Luce and Gray running around chasing each other, and I wanted to join in.

I threw the scraps in the rubbish bin and ran to them. I saw Gray coming this way and I slowed to a jog. "What?" I questioned.

He touched my shoulder and bolted off, "Natsu's in!"

"W-What?" I yelled.

They laughed at me and ran. Sighing, I pulled up a grin and ran for them.

It was time to go pick up the photos so we headed back to the photo place. While Ji-san went inside to get it, the rest of us waited outside. He came out and I led the way home.

I slowed down when I saw a familiar street. _Bretts Lane_ it said. Where have I heard that before?

"Bretts Lane… Bretts Lane…" I pondered.

That's it! This is the place where Gajeel and Wendy bought their cat. I walked onto the street- lane.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked concerned.

"This is where Gajeel bought his cat." I told her and looked for that weird pet shop he told me about.

**FLASHBACK~**

Natsu was playing outside of the orphanage with a boy. He wasn't an orphan, but he always came by to see Natsu. The two became best friends since their first argument.

When they met on a sunny day, they just started arguing and then suddenly stopped at burst out laughing. Natsu never forgot that day.

Even though they always argued about stupid things in the end they just shrugged and laughed. That was Natsu's first friend. He hadn't met Gray and Lucy than.

"So whatcha been up to lately? Been hanging with that white haired girl aye?" the boy with black long spiky hair nudged Natsu.

Natsu blushed, "N-No! Lisanna's just a friend. Stupid Gajeel! Going into things…" Natsu glared.

Gajeel laughed, "Whatever…"

"I'm bored!" Natsu grumbled.

"Same…"

Natsu sighed and started to play with the grass, pulling them out and chucking them in the air.

"Oh yeah! You should come and check out this cat I got. I named him Pantherlily, he's all black but with a white muzzle and a scar giong down his left eye. Wendy got one as well. Her cat is a girl and it's white - Wendy named it Charle. She huffs a lot, for a cat." Gajeel laughed.

"Aw really? Where'd ya get it?" Natsu moved closer eager to know.

"Um some place called _Creepers Pets_, on Bretts Lane… Yeah, I know, the store sounds weird but it has lots of animals." Gajeel explained.

Natsu nodded his head, "Cool! I wanna buy a cat now!"

Gajeel grinned, "Tell me, when you get one."

"Sure will!"

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

"There it is!" I pointed to the store and ran to it. Lucy and Gray trailed behind, while Erza-san and Ji-san walked.

I opened the door and saw a dark room. It really was creepy. I shivered.

The door opened once again and Gray, Lucy and our parents walked in.

"Looking for something…" I heard a weird voice say.

An old looking man came from the shadows. I shivered once again. Damn this place is giving me the creeps!

"Ne Erza-san can I buy a cat, please oh please!" I begged.

"A cat?" she questioned.

"Please! I won't ask for anything else. I'll do anything!" I got on my knees.

She scolded me to get up and I did. I gave her my puppy dog eyes. Heh no one can resist to this.

"I do not approve." Erza-san stated.

My jaw dropped and I heard snickering from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I turned to Gray with a glare.

He scoffed, "Oh nothing… I thought you said _no one_ can resist to those puppy dog eyes?" he gave me his puppy dog eyes and I cursed under my breath.

"_Tch_ Damn Gray!" I murmured and crossed my arms.

"Hmm why not Honey? He did help out with chores. We could say this is an early birthday present?" Ji-san asked.

I grinned at him. "Y-Yeah please Erza-san!" Gray rolled his eyes.

She glared at Ji-san and then sighed. "Okay!"

"Alright!" I pumped my fists.

Lucy smiled and giggled.

I went off to the area where the cats were. Lucy and Gray followed behind so did the others.

"Don't you have any other cats?" I asked disappointed.

"No." he said quickly too quickly. "These are the only ones. We have other animals that you might like."

I _tsk_. "I want a cat!" I stomped my feet and went to look for some other animals.

Erza-san and Ji-san were talking to the owner about the cats.

I know that there was another cat somewhere in here. I hurried to a run looking everywhere, I looked back to see Gray and Lucy a bit behind.

Lucy seemed like she was going to faint if she didn't stop. Gray saw too and he slowed down but I kept running. I can just feel it, another cat is somewhere here.

As Gray was helping Lucy I slowed down to a back door. It was slightly open and it had the sign _STAFF ONLY_.

"_Pfft_! He's the only person working here." I pushed the door open.

Gah what's that smell. I pinched my nose. The room was quite dark. Only a small lamp at the end of the room gave in light. But still, you couldn't really see anything.

I heard the door creak open and just faintly saw Lucy's blonde hair and Gray's white shirt. I frowned a bit when I saw Lucy's hand secured tightly around Gray's arm.

I shrugged and quietly walked closer to them.

"Quiet…" I put my hands into a ninja posture. "Remember when we were playing ninjas?"

Lucy giggled. "Yes, you were quite the _quiet_ ninja."

I pouted. "Nin, Nin! Let's go!"

_Aye_!

Lucy shrieked and pushed her body closer to Gray's. I saw him stiffen and slightly blush.

"What was that?" he asked.

I heard rustling coming from further down the room. I moved my hands telling them to follow. We shuffled closer to the rustling noise.

The only thing here was a box. It was covered with a disgusting sheet. It smelt so bad that I wanted to vomit.

I used my left hand to pick up the gross sheet and threw it across the room. I shivered and straightened myself out.

"Aw?" Lucy whispered.

I turned to what her and Gray were looking at—

"C-Cute?" I blurted out.

It was a kitten, which was blue? A blue… kitten? A blue kitten?

"WHAT THE HECK? A BLUE KITTEN?" I shouted.

Lucy hit my head, and she hit hard. I fell to the ground on my butt with an _offt_.

Gray sneered - I glared at him and got back up.

I look to the kitten once again and picked it up. It was blue with a white circle patch in the middle. It looked so cute…

_Aye!_

"Did it just _Aye_?" Gray stared in disbelief.

"A cat can't _Aye_, it only _meows_." Lucy shook her head.

"But we just heard it _Aye_, not meow. What the heck is this cat?" Gray raised a brow.

"This cat is so cool!" I pulled it to my chest. "Erza-san, Erza-san! I want this cat!"

I ran out of that disgusting so called of a room and to where Erza-san and Ji-san still were with that creepy old man.

"I want this cat! I want this cat!" I repeated happily.

_Aye!_

They stared at me in disbelief.

"The cat just _Aye_d?" Ji-san furrowed his brows.

I nodded excitedly, "So can I keep him?"

"N-No you cannot kid. That cat is not for sale." he attempted to get Happy.

Yes I named him _Happy_. Suits him right, with his _Aye_'s and not meows.

I pulled away from his grasp. "As if I'm giving him back!"

After a while of arguing with the dumb old man, I finally got it.

Ji-san payed for Happy and I ran out of the _creepy_ place.

I cackled, "I got the awesomest cat ever!"

"Awesomest isn't a word idiot." Gray rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out to him.

* * *

><p>The Fernandes' got home at about 5 in the afternoon. They had set up their rooms as well. Lucy had mostly white in her room with some girl colours like pink and purple. She chose a pink comforter that had white tropical flowers. Gray's room was a boy's colour blue. Well blue and white. His comforter matched his pillow, white with splats of blue. Natsu room was filled with red. Most of his things were red. Like his red comforter that had rising flames.<p>

Yep! Their rooms were so different to each others. While Lucy was very organised and clean, Natsu was messy and- just messy. Gray on the other hand was quite clean as well.

Natsu had bought the things for his new cat friend. His bed, food, bowls, litter tray. Even though Happy had his own bed he liked to take half of Natsu's bed. Much to Natsu's annoyance the cat just_Aye_d at him and got comfortable. Natsu didn't mind as much though and just patted his friends head.

Erza had already put up the photos on the wall of the stair case. So when you went up or down them you would see the family photos. Erza kept one of her children on her nightstand.

Lucy, Gray and Natsu took one each of the whole family and left it on their table or nightstand.

When Erza was down making dinner and Jellal was back in the Study room, Gray and Natsu made their ways to Lucy's room. She was on her bed fiddling with something.

"Luce?" Gray walked in.

She jumped a bit and took the things on her bed behind her. "W-What is it?"

Gray and Natsu exchanged confused glances.

"We bought you some stuff!" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah!" Gray took a bag from behind him and put it on her bed.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"Look…"

Lucy took out the two plush toys. Her face broke out into a big smile.

"Kawaii!" she squealed and hugged them to her chest.

Natsu and Gray smiled.

Lucy took out another thing from the bag. It was the outfit that they bought. She looked to the outfit. Her cheeks went a bit pink.

"Daddy's little girl…"

"Yeah, when we saw you and Ji-san on the swing set we just knew that outfit would suit you!" Natsu beamed.

"Thanks Natsu! Gray!" she hugged them happily.

"No worries Luce!" Gray flashed her a grin.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy remembered. "I've got something for you, both."

Natsu's eyes widen, "Really? What, Whatcha get?"

Gray's eyes turned into excitement.

"Here," she gave a paper bag to Natsu and one to Gray.

Natsu ripped the bag open and he saw a white scarf inside. It had thin black lines making big squares.

"Aw cool. Thanks Luce! I love it!" he hugged the younger girl.

Lucy giggled and patted her brother's head.

Gray; not wanting to make any mess, cut off the tape holding the bag together with his teeth. He looked inside and reached for the item. A necklace which looked like a sword with a stone in it.

He smiled at his little sister and just ruffled her hair, earning a pout from the girl. He chuckled at her. "Thanks!"

After exchanging presents the three of them were called downstairs. Erza and Jellal stood side by side smiling.

Lucy eyes went curious while Gray just frowned. Natsu oblivious to what was happening just grinned.

"What's up?" Natsu jumped off the stairs.

"You guys are going to start school, tomorrow." Erza clapped her hands in excitement.

"School?" Gray stated.

"Yes, elementary school. We have already bought your uniforms. You'll look so adorable." Jellal picked Lucy up.

"Especially my beautiful little princess!" He touched Lucy's nose.

She giggled.

"Elementary school… Tomorrow… Oh Kami…" Natsu paled.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	3. First Step

**Pairing **Bromance Lyon x Gray

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - First Step<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gah! I hate this uniform! I want it off… NOW!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to get off his school uniform.<p>

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" Gray snorted.

"Gray… Your clothes." Lucy sighed.

"Huh?" he looked down. "Dammit! Where'd they go?"

The boy's uniform was a cream suit. The pants/shorts were navy blue and socks. A school rule of wearing plain black shoes only.

(**Note:**Have you guys seen the uniform that they wear in Ouran HS Host Club. That kid in Elementary. That's what their uniform looks like. I don't know what they're called so sorry.)

The girl's uniform was a cream coloured sailor suit. The tie and skirt was navy blue and they wore navy socks - Also plain black shoes.

Lucy liked having her socks up high so Erza had bought her high socks that went up to her knees.

School had started a month ago so they were new students. Before they were put into their classes they had to be assessed on what they knew. They weren't in kindergarten going by their age.

Erza and Jellal would have stayed longer but they had work and were quite busy, so before taking off they gave a kiss and hug to them. Lucy happily returned their embrace. Gray just kept his normal face. The _indifferent_mask is what Jellal called it. Natsu frowned and tried to pull away.

He was murmuring under his breath on _how embarrassing_ it was. Jellal and Erza laughed and waved them off as the three followed a teacher into the big building.

Only taking half an hour for the test they were finished and the teacher had decided on what class they were to be in.

The classes in this school go by highest- mix- lowest.

Highest class was always an A. Second highest became a B, while C, D, were mixed and E was the class for not so smart people.

They followed the teacher out of the classroom and to a room that said _2-C_. The teacher knocked on the door and a reply was heard.

"Come in."

The teacher opened the door and stood in front.

"Ah Hina-sensei you have a new student."

"Oh really? How wonderful! Come in then…" Hina-sensei moved her hands towards the door.

"Let's go Natsu." the office lady said.

Natsu walked in hands behind his head. He stopped in front of the class.

"Well I'll be off then. Take good care of him." she smiled.

Hina-sensei nodded.

Lucy and Gray waved a hand to Natsu as the door closed.

"Okay, introduce yourself please—"

"Sure… Um my name's Natsu Fernandes. I have two other siblings and I like to play sports… Uh and yeah, hope we get along..."

"Thank you Natsu. You may sit next to Gajeel." the teacher pointed towards the middle room closest to the window. "Gajeel stand up please."

Gajeel pulled his chair out and stood up with a scowl.

Natsu's face brightened up. "Gajeel? No Way!" he ran straight to him.

"Quiet down please Mr. Fernandes." she put her finger to her lips.

Natsu ignored his teacher.

Gajeel pulled up a smirk, "I was wondering where you got too."

Natsu snorted and took his seat.

"Now class open your books. We are going to start some maths to get you all started." Hina-sensei smiled.

All the kids let out groans.

* * *

><p>"Okay you two, lucky for the both of you that you'll be in the same class." she led them to a room further up ahead.<p>

Gray grinned and Lucy smiled, "Sweet!"

"Gray! Be quiet!" Lucy scolded.

The office lady knocked onto the door. Lucy looked up to see what classroom they were going to be in.

"Class 2-A?" Lucy questioned.

The lady looked down to her, "Yes Lucy. The top class, I was quite surprised that you and your brother aced that test."

Gray once again grinned. He didn't look smart on the outside but he really was a straight A student, just like Lucy.

Natsu would get the average of B's.

"Hayate-sensei you have new students."

"Send 'em in," Hayate-sensei leaned back in his chair.

"Lucy, Gray come in. If you need anything just ask." the lady smiled and went out of the room.

"Introduce yourselves please." he waved his hands.

Hayate-sensei was quite the laid back teacher. People say he's the best teacher.

"I'm Lucy Fernandes. I hope we get along and please do take care of me," Lucy bowed.

"Gray Fernandes. Hurt Lucy and you'll be seeing me. Um yeah…" Gray nodded.

"Good. Lucy you may sit next to Lyon. Lyon hands up!" Hayate-sensei spoke.

A boy in the back row put his hands up and Lucy followed.

"Gray… Behind Lyon - next to Levy. Thank you, quickly now."

Gray scowled and went to his seat.

"Lyon," A boy with white spiky hair and black eyes greeted.

Lucy turned to the boy and smiled, "Lucy!"

"Yeah, I know." he laughed.

Lucy blushed crimson. Gray glared daggers to the said boy. The girl next to him saw and giggled. Gray turned to her and put on another scowl.

"Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you," Levy waved.

"Gray, yeah you too."

"Quite protective with your sister now, aren't you?" she giggled again.

Gray snorted, "Of course! Don't want unnecessary boys in my sister's life."

Lyon heard Gray's last sentence and turned around. Arching a white brow, "Unnecessary am I?"

Gray smirked, "Yes, you are." he said straight forward.

Lyon snorted, "I like you, Lyon Bastia."

"Pleasure…" Gray murmured.

Lucy smiled at her brother and then turned to Levy.

"You like to read?" Levy asked smiling.

Lucy nodded, "I've read many!"

"Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Lucy thought for a bit, "Hmm sure! But I get to call you Levy-chan, yes?"

"Deal! Nice to meet you Lu-chan!" she giggled.

"You too Levy-chan!"

"Okay, okay! Settle down class. We'll start off with some spelling. Pass these papers back." Hayate-sensei gave sheets of paper to the kids at the front.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch break and the students all came out at moved through the hallways to the cafeteria.<p>

"Sit with us?" Lyon offered to Gray.

"Sure, Luce come on…" Gray pulled Lucy.

"Gray! I can walk myself, Levy-chan aren't you coming?" Lucy tilted her head.

Levy shook her head, "I have to do something first. I'll see you later."

Lucy nodded and waved her hand.

Lyon found a table in the centre of the cafeteria. Gray sat beside Lucy while Lyon sat on the other side from them.

"I'm gonna go get some food," Lyon got up and went to the counter.

Lucy and Gray took out their bento box. Lucy was about to take a bite from her rice ball when she heard a _thud_from her table.

She looked up with her mouth open, "Oh Natsu? How was class?"

"It was okay! Spend most of the lesson talking with Gajeel." Natsu grinned.

"Who's Ga—" Gray started.

"Speaking of Gajeel… Where'd he go?" Natsu stood up and searched for his friend.

"Yo, who's this?" Lyon came back and set his tray down.

"Oh Lyon! This is my other brother, Natsu." Lucy introduced.

"You guys are some family - Not in a bad way." he quickly said.

Lucy laughed, "Yes, we are adopted anyways."

Lyon's eyes widen, "You guys aren't real siblings?"

Gray shook his head, "Nope, but we're really close. Ever since we came to the orphanage we just bonded quickly with each other then with anyone else."

Natsu nodded.

"Hey Gajeel there you are!" Natsu motioned his hand for him to come over.

"Hey it's Bunny girl and Stripper." Gajeel smirked.

Gray scowled and Lucy's eye twitched, "N-Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Gajeel sat down beside Natsu.

"G-Gajeel-san!" A girl with blue hair shouted.

Gajeel turned to the voice, "Wendy?"

"Y-You left me, you said you were going to get me from class." Wendy sniffed.

Gajeel cringed, "Ah s-sorry Wendy. I was showing Natsu around the school. He's new."

Wendy's face brightened, "New students? Oh then that's okay."

Wendy took a seat beside Lucy.

"My name's Wendy Marvell. I'm Gajeel's cousin," she took out her hand to Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy Fernandes. I'm in class 2-A, you?" Lucy shook her hand.

"Oh wow! You're smart! I'm in class 2-B." Wendy smiled.

"Th-Thanks."

"Okay. Now we have finished the intros let's eat," Natsu grinned.

"So like you to say that," Gray smirked.

"What? You wanna go idiot! I'm all fired up!" Natsu glared.

"Let's go than! Or are you too scared?" Gray smirked.

"Gray! Clothes!" Lucy scolded.

Wendy covered her bright red face.

"Huh? Oh crap!"

"Intresting," Lyon murmured.

* * *

><p>The school bell had finally rung at 3, the teachers dismissed their students and the hallway was once again filled.<p>

As the three siblings walked out of the doors, they saw Jellal waiting by a tree. Lucy immediately ran to her father, her bag bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Lucy jumped in his arms.

Jellal chuckled and hugged her, "How was the first day of school?"

"It was really fun! We did spelling, maths and had free time. I already made friends!" Lucy rambled on.

"That's nice! And what about you two?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah it was fine," Gray said.

"It was awesome! Hina-sensei let us do art for the last hour of the lesson. I drew this dragon!" Natsu took a piece of paper from his bag and showed it to them.

Lucy's eyes widen, "Wow Natsu! That looks cool!"

"Yes, we should stick it on the fridge." Jellal ruffled his hair, he grinned.

Gray turned away from his family and saw Lyon come out. Lyon looked up and gave Gray a smirk and wave. Gray eagerly returned them.

"New friend?" Jellal had said.

"Hmm yeah, Lyon Bastia." Gray said.

"He looks like a nice boy," Jellal smiled. Gray smirked and just nodded.

As they got home the three took off their shoes quickly and ran up the stairs. Jellal looked at them with questioning eyes but let it slide, he had work to do.

Going into their respective rooms they close the door and jumped on their beds, all three giving out a long sigh. Not too shortly they fell asleep, with their uniforms still on and bag chucked to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING~<strong>

Lucy woke up to her alarm that was set at 7 - School started at 9. She rubbed her eyes and saw that her curtains were already open. Getting a towel from behind her door and school uniform she trudged off to the bathroom.

Ten minutes in the bathroom Lucy was out already dressed for school. Her hair was tied up to the side with a cream coloured ribbon. Seeing that Gray and Natsu's doors were still closed she went into Natsu's room first.

Opening the door, she saw he was still asleep. His arms hanged off the bed and he was snoring comfortably. Lucy suppressed a giggle.

She moved to his bed and nudged him awake. The boy just groaned and turned onto his back. Lucy frowned.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up it's time for school." she pushed him.

"Hmm No Luce I still wanna sleep." he groaned.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine then."

She pulled out an evil grin and pulled the comforter off, followed by Natsu. He fell to the floor with a loud _thud_.

Lucy let out a laugh as she saw Natsu jump up, "Get ready now!"

He groaned again and fell back onto his bed.

Lucy made her way out of Natsu's room and into Gray's which was in front of her room. Turning the knob she saw Gray already dressed and was now cleaning his bed.

He stopped his actions and turned to the door, "Luce?"

Lucy blushed and put her head down, "I-I thought you were still sleeping."

Gray gave a small smile. "No, I set my alarm so it's fine."

Lucy nodded.

Gray finished cleaning his bed and went off to pick up some clothes on the ground and threw them into the basket.

"Let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving!" Gray put his hands onto Lucy's shoulders and steered her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They both took out a stool and sat down. Natsu had came down as well, his uniform a bit crinkled. Erza put out three plates with egg and bacon. She saw Natsu's uniform and made her way to him.

"Natsu, take off your uniform, it's crinkled." she held the uniform in her hands.

Natsu furrowed his brows, "So?"

Erza glared at him, he squealed at started to take off his suit- Leaving him with a plain white shirt underneath.

"Put some clothes on," Gray murmured and ate his food.

Natsu scoffed, "Stupid! Speak for yourself!"

Gray looked to his body and his suit was gone. He let out a groan and hopped off his stool in search of his uniform.

* * *

><p>Erza didn't have work today so she walked them to school. Jellal had to go to work early in the morning so he couldn't see them off. Lucy frowned when she heard that Otou-san was already gone.<p>

They arrived at 8:50 and saw other students coming in as well. Lucy kissed and hugged her mother goodbye.

Gray and Natsu let out waves and a smile.

They shuffled into the school and walked in the hallway. Lucy waved when she saw Gajeel and Wendy waiting in front of Gajeel's classroom.

"Hi Lucy-san!" Wendy beamed.

"Wendy!"

"Yo Gajeel!" Natsu hi-fived his best friend.

Gajeel returned the hand and smirked.

"See you guys at break," Lucy smiled as she, Wendy and Gray went to their classes.

"Bye Lucy-san!" Wendy went into her classroom 2-B.

Lucy and Gray made it to their rooms just before the bell had rang. Hayate-sensei walked in with his hands in his pockets and sat down. He waited for some of the latecomers then he started the lesson off with roll call.

"Good everyone is here. Now… Stand up, bow…" Hayate-sensei greeted.

"Good morning sensei!" The whole class said as they bowed.

"We'll start off—"

"Yo Gray!" Lyon turned in his seat and saluted Gray.

Gray looked up,"Yo!"

"Doing anything after school?" Lyon whispered.

"Um no, I don't think so. Why?" Gray arched a brow.

"Wanna come over my place? I told my mum last night that I became friends with the new kid and she was all like—"

"_Really? Oh you should bring him over after school tomorrow! It's been a while since someone's came over."_

"_Wh-Why? What if he doesn't wanna come over?" Lyon looked to his mother._

"_I think he might… Anyways, you really like this new student don't you?"_

"_Are you serious mother? I don't like him!" Lyon yelled._

_Lyon's mum laughed, "Silly Lyon! Not like that. I meant he might be a really good friend. I wouldn't be surprised if you two became best friends." she smiled._

_Lyon blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah, that would be good to have a best friend."_

Gray smirked, "Sure! Got nothing else to do."

Lyon nodded and with a grin he turned back to face the front.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 2-C~<strong>

"Listen up class!" Hina-sensei called out.

The students looked up from their work.

"Because I've given you already lots of work and it is just the start of the second term, we are going to play a few games… Just so we can get along better." Hina-sensei clasped hands.

"Okay everyone stand on the sides of the room." she instructed.

Everyone got off their seats and stood somewhere to the side.

"We'll just play a short game to get to know each other more. So when you catch the ball I want you to say your full name and say something you like and what you did on the weekends, okay?" Hina-sensei explained.

The students nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay… Mr. Fernandes, you can start." she threw the ball over to Natsu.

Natsu caught it, "Natsu Fernandes, I like hot food, and on the weekends… I went to the shops and park."

Hina-sensei nodded, "Throw it to someone else."

Natsu turned to the teacher she had her back on them and was looking at some papers. Sticking his tongue out he threw it as hard as he could to Gajeel, who was on the other side.

Gajeel smirked and caught it with a bounce from his hand and the ball dropped back into his hands. The girls gasped while other boys smirked and grinned.

"Gajeel Redfox - Playing rough sports - Hanged with my cat Pantherlily." he chucked the ball to someone else.

* * *

><p>The seven friends hanged out outside for lunch. They managed to find a bench near a big tree.<p>

Natsu had brought a tennis ball with him from home and he started chucking it up in the air.

Lucy, Levy and Wendy chatted away, while the boys were starting to get rough throwing the tennis ball at each other.

Gray snorted as he caught a fast ball from Natsu, "Gotta do better than that _brother._"

Natsu glared at him, "Shut up and throw the ball!"

Gray scoffed and turned to Lyon, "Catch Lyon!"

Lyon narrowed his eyes. Gray put in all force into his arms and threw it in Lyon's direction. Lyon tried to catch it but just missed. The ball flew straight pass Lucy's face, nearly hitting her as well.

Natsu and Gajeel fell to the ground in a fit of laughs when they saw Lucy's face.

"Oh Kami! Did you see Bunny girl's face?" Gajeel tried to mimic her face. "Priceless!"

"Aw Luce you should have seen your face." Natsu wiped a tear.

Gray ran to Lucy, "L-Lucy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to nearly hit you."

"It's fine Gray, don't worry." she smiled.

"B-But—"

Lucy silenced him with a hand and she got up and walked to Natsu and Gajeel who were lying on the others back gasping for air.

"Natsu~!" Lucy chimed.

"Huh?" Natsu looked up and saw the expression on Lucy's face and he shot up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy held him down and took her hands to his suit.

"L-Luce let's talk about this now," Natsu paled.

Gajeel saw what Lucy was doing and he quietly crawled away. Lucy held one hand to her brother's suit and used the other to grab a hold of Gajeel's leg.

"Gah! Hey let go Bunny girl!" he yelled.

Lucy glared at him and quiet down. Gray and Lyon took a seat on the table and watched with wide eyes.

Lucy took a fist and hit them on the head, followed with a "_BAKA!_"

They two fell to the ground with a big bruise on their head.

The bell had rung to alert them to get to class. Lucy got up from the ground and went back to the table to retrieve her bento box.

"S-Should we help them?" Wendy asked.

"No, they'll be fine." Levy giggled and skipped up the steps.

* * *

><p>School for the day was over and all the students flooded the hallways once again. Gray, Lucy and Levy walked out of their class. Lyon was still inside finishing something off.<p>

The three passed Wendy's classroom and saw that she had just come out. They heard bickering down the front and saw a glimpse of pink hair.

"I wonder what they're arguing about now," Gray asked with his _indifferent_mask on.

Lucy looked to Gray then back to the front. The three girls shrugged.

When they got out of the building they walked down the steps and saw scarlet hair.

"Erza-san?" Gray murmured.

"Oh Okaa-san!" Lucy smiled.

"Hello my beautiful children, oh where's Natsu?" Erza looked around for pink hair.

Gray and Lucy shrugged.

"Ah Okaa-san, meet my friends- Levy-chan and Wendy."

Erza smiled at the two blue haired girls. "Nice to meet you, I'm Erza."

"Levy McGarden," Levy stated with a smile.

"Wendy Marvell, Erza-san." Wendy nodded.

"Oh I gotta go. See you tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy waved and headed towards the road.

"Same here, I hope to see you again. Bye Lucy-san." Wendy bowed and went over to Gajeel.

Natsu bumped fists with Gajeel and walked away.

"Let's go you guys." Erza motioned to the path way.

"Oh Erza-san!" Gray yelled.

"Yes Gray?" she turned with a flick of her hair.

"My friend Lyon, he wants me to come over his place, can I? Please." Gray asked turning to Lyon and back to Erza.

Erza saw who he was looking at and studied the boy before nodding. "Okay, I'll get your father to come and pick you up at 6. So when you get there call home first so we know where he lives."

Gray nodded and smirked. "Cool! Later than, see ya Luce!"

Gray walked to Lyon and followed him to the other path way.

When they got to Lyon's house, Gray saw that it wasn't as big as theirs but it looked nice. Lyon knocked on the door and his mother opened it.

"Welcome back Lyon," she greeted. "Oh this must be your friend. Come in please."

She made room for them to come in. Lyon took off his shoes and went towards the hallway.

"Come on, Gray."

Gray pulled off his shoes, "Excuse me…"

Gray followed Lyon to his room. It was a big room, he wasn't as clean as Lucy but he didn't have that much things out of place.

"Sorry about the mess," he scratched the back of his neck.

Gray chuckled, "It's fine, I like the colours."

Lyon smiled at the compliment. His room was a light green colour. The only colour you would see is black, white and the light green.

'_It's probably his favourite colour?'_

"Umm Lyon," Gray tried to say.

"What?" Lyon asked.

"Y-Your clothes," Gray pointed to Lyon's body.

"C-Crap!" he put on a fresh shirt.

Gray looked to him with questioning eyes.

"Habit." was all Lyon said.

Gray nodded with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>FERNANDES HOUSE~<strong>

"Natsu, Lucy! Get ready! We're having visitors over." Erza shouted from downstairs.

"Okay!" Lucy jumped off her bed and went to her dresser.

She picked out the outfit that Gray and Natsu bought her.

'_Daddy's little girl. Am I really?'_

Lucy took her time to change her clothes. She looked to her mirror and gave a nod in approval.

"Looks good, black ribbon for my hair? Yes!" she went to her makeup table and opened a drawer.

Lucy had so many ribbons of different colours. She found her black ribbon and pulled her hair up to her signature hair style.

She went out of her room and into Natsu's she saw that he had finished putting on his flame red shirt. He had black pants on.

"Good?" he asked looking from the mirror.

Lucy giggled, "Good!"

They heard the doorbell ring and they ran downstairs.

"I'll get it!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy reached for the lock but couldn't reach Natsu helped her out. They slowly opened the door to see two adults - A man and woman.

Lucy's eyes widen and Natsu knitted his brows in confusion.

"Otou-san?"

"Ji-san?"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	4. Twins

**Pairing **Fluff Ultear x Natsu, Natsu x Lisanna

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Twins<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They heard the doorbell ring and they ran downstairs.<em>

"_I'll get it!" Lucy yelled._

_Lucy reached for the lock but couldn't reach Natsu helped her out. They slowly opened the door to see two adults._

_Lucy's eyes widen and Natsu knitted his brows in confusion._

"_Otou-san?"_

"_Ji-san?"_

Lucy turned to see only Erza by the stairs and she turned back to the guest.

"Otou-san, what are you doing outside? Who's she?" Lucy pointed to the older woman with long black hair.

The adults laughed - Erza made her way through her kids and greeted the guests, "Come in, I'm sorry for my kids."

The man with blue hair laughed, "No not at all, I am his twin."

Natsu kept his eyes on the man as he walked in with the woman, "Who are you?"

Erza smiled, "Natsu, Lucy. This is your uncle Siegrain and his girlfriend Ultear."

Lucy's mouth formed an _O_.

'_How cute.'_ Siegrain thought with a smile.

"You're not Otou-san?" Lucy asked, still not getting what's happening.

Siegrain nodded and crouched down to Lucy's height, "Nice to meet you, I've heard lots of things about you and your brothers from your dad." Siegrain ruffled her hair.

Lucy touched the red tattoo on Siegrain's face, "You look just like Otou-san."

Siegrain took Lucy's hands off his face and picked her up. He brushed a finger on her nose.

"Of course Lucy, your Otou-san is my older brother - We're twins." Siegrain stood up.

"I don't know you. So you're a stranger," Natsu glared at him. "Put Lucy down!"

"Natsu…" Erza warned.

Siegrain chuckled, "It's fine Erza." he put Lucy to the ground and Natsu put a protective arm over her.

"Where is Jellal any ways?" he asked looking around the house.

"Upstairs, he said he'll be down soon." Erza replied making her way to the kitchen. The rest followed.

"Erza, you said that you had three kids. Where's the other one?" Ultear spoke gently.

Erza looked up confused. "Oh yes!" she giggled lightly. "Gray is at his friend's house. Jellal will pick him up later."

Ultear nodded and went to sit down with Natsu and Lucy.

Siegrain was talking to Erza while Ultear started to make conversation with the kids.

"I'm Ultear. What are your names?" she smiled.

Lucy returned it, "I'm Lucy! I'm 6!"

Ultear giggled at her eagerness. "That's a pretty name. What's your brother's name?"

"That's—"

"I'm Natsu…" Natsu said looking to the ground. "Sorry for being rude."

Ultear smiled at him and got off her stool. She walked to the boy at put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Natsu. I would do the same thing if I didn't know the person," Ultear gave a reassuring smile.

Natsu looked up to meet her gaze, with slightly pink cheeks he nodded.

"You're really cute! I like your pink hair - Very adorable!" she complimented.

Natsu's cheek darkened. "I-I'm not cute!" he crossed his arms. "And my hair is red!"

Lucy giggled with Ultear. _'If Gray heard that he would be teasing him.'_

"Good Gray's not here," he murmured.

"Did you say something dear?" Ultear questioned.

"N-No." he jumped off his stool and went upstairs his face glowing the colour of his hair.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring<em>

"That might be Gray!" Lucy ran to the home phone that was on the bench.

"_Hello?" The other end called._

"_Gray? Gray, its Lucy!" Lucy replied in the phone._

"_Oh Luce! Where's Ji-san?"_

"_Umm wait I'll get him."_

"_Ye—" Lucy put the phone down and ran upstairs._

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Lucy pushed open the study room. She stopped in front of her father and bent down to catch her breath.

"Lucy what's the matter?" her father got on his knees and looked to her face.

"G-Gray… Is… On… T-The phone," she managed to get out.

"Oh well lets go see what he wants," Jellal picked Lucy up in his arms and went towards the stairs.

"There you are brother," Siegrain greeted when he saw his older twin brother.

Jellal smiled. "Nice to see you again, Ultear, haven't see you in awhile."

"Yes, I was busy with work," Ultear noted.

Jellal nodded and went to the phone. He set Lucy on top of the bench and took the phone.

"_Gray? You still there?" Jellal asked._

He heard laughing on the other side.

"_O-Oh Ji-san, yeah, hey could Lyon stay over our house tonight. Please, his mother won't be home, til late and she said he could if you let. So, can he?" Gray almost pleaded._

_Jellal chuckled at his act. "Okay Gray. It's fine with me; I'll come pick you up soon."_

Gray gave his father the address to Lyon's house and hanged up.

"Is someone coming over?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

Jellal ruffled his daughter's hair. "Yes, Gray's friend is staying over."

"Oh cool!" Lucy beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>BASTIA HOUSE~<strong>

While Lyon's mother was out at work, Gray and Lyon were sitting in front of the TV with some snacks. Jellal would be there soon, but not that soon, so the boys decided to chill while they waited.

"Hey, aren't you gonna pack?" Gray suddenly asked.

"Yeah I will, just wait, this is the best part!" Lyon took a handful of the potato chips.

Gray sighed and turned back to the TV. They were watching some action anime. Lyon had said that it was his favourite anime. Gray thought it was okay, he preferred the genres fantasy, comedy, supernatural, drama and sometimes action.

Though then again, he didn't mind what genres the movie had it just had to be interesting.

The anime had finally ended and Gray was already getting tired from watching it. He grunted awake when he saw that Lyon wasn't in the room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Hey Lyon?" he called - you can still hear the tiredness in his voice.

"In my room!" Lyon called back.

Gray got up with a scowl. His body felt heavy now. He yawned once again and saw Lyon already packed. He had his school bag and a white bag for his sleeping clothes and school clothes.

"All set!" he grinned.

Gray rolled his eyes with a smirk.

The boys heard a door bell and went off to answer it. Checking first who it was, they had to take a chair from the dining room to see through the hole.

"I think it's your dad?" Lyon got down so Gray could see.

"Hmm yeah it is."

They moved the chair away and unlocked the door.

"Hello Gray, you must be Lyon, I'm Gray's father. You can call me Jellal." Jellal ruffled Lyon's hair.

Lyon scowled, "Nice to meet you Jellal-san."

Jellal chuckled, "So you guys ready?"

"Yep! Let's go I have to finish my sleep." Gray grumbled.

Lyon smirked and shook his head.

"Boys?"

The two looked up, "What?" they both said.

"Clothes," Jellal sighed.

"Huh? CRAP!" The two ran back inside for their missing shirt.

After finding their clothes, they locked the door from the inside and slammed it shut. Lyon's mother had the keys so all they could do was lock whatever they could.

* * *

><p>Gray sleepily followed behind his dad with Lyon. They got to the door and Jellal press the door bell.<p>

The door opened quickly and Lucy came from behind, "Welcome back!"

"I can go to sleep now!" Gray stepped pass Lucy and towards the stairs.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled.

He turned with a scowl, "Yeah?"

"Don't just leave Lyon outside," Lucy scolded.

He sighed and went back to the door.

"Come Lyon, I'll introduce you to my mum." Gray pulled Lyon towards the kitchen.

"Oh welcome back Gray. Ah looks like you brought your friend over." Erza wiped her hands on the towel.

"I'm Erza," she took out a hand.

"Lyon," he smiled and shook it.

"Lyon?" Ultear said shocked.

Lyon's eyes widen, "U-Ultear-san? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled. "And didn't I tell you to just call me Ultear."

"Y-Yes you did…" he muttered.

"You know each other?" Erza said.

"Who are they?" Gray had just noticed the two other adults. "You look just like Ji-san!"

"Yes Gray, I'm your uncle Siegrain," Siegrain chuckled.

"How do you know Ultear-san, Lyon?" Lucy asked.

"She's my cousin," Lyon answered.

"Eh?"

"You're cousins? How…?" Gray said, still confused.

"Well—" Lyon began.

"I'll explain Lyon," Ultear said.

Lyon nodded.

"My mother is Lyon's aunty, because his mother is usually out on work, my mother Ur comes over and takes care of him. I sometimes come by and hang around but not as much as my mother."

"Oh!" Lucy giggled.

"So…" Gray started. "Lyon and Ultear-san are cousins."

They nodded.

"And Ultear-san is dating Ji-sans younger twin brother."

They nodded again.

"So if Ultear-san and Uncle Siegrain get married…"

"W-What?" Siegrain covered his blush.

"Th-That's too early Gray," Ultear blushed.

Gray smirked, "Then me and Lyon will be brothers!"

Lyon took in the information and nodded his head.

It was a long pause before Lyon broke out into a big smile.

"R-Really? Ultear! Ultear! You have to marry Gray's uncle!" Lyon beamed.

"Why is everyone so loud down here?" Natsu jumped off the stairs with Happy in his arms. The blue cat tried to get free.

"Happy!" Lucy went over and took the cat from her brother. Happy eagerly pounced onto Lucy.

"Happy!" Natsu whined.

_Aye!_

"Th-That cat just _Ayed_?" Lyon stared.

Gray rolled his eyes - this cat is so loving the attention.

"And it's blue?" Siegrain add.

"Yeah! It's cool aye, uncle Siegrain!" Natsu laughed.

"Aw! What a cute cat!" Ultear squealed.

_Aye!_

Thanks to the blue cat Happy, the question for marriage was long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS LATER~<strong>

"It's so crowded in this place!" Natsu growled. "Can't we go outside?"

"No Natsu! It's windy and you'll get a cold." Lucy warned.

Gray scoffed.

"Eh? Where's Wendy?" Lucy asked her friends.

"I didn't see her come out of class. So she's probably doing something." Levy answered.

"Yeah, Wendy told me that they had a new girl in their class," Gajeel explained. "She didn't tell me what she looked like though."

They shrugged and went back to eating.

"Oi Gray!" Lyon whispered.

"What?" Gray leaned in.

"I can't wait til my cousin gets married to your uncle!" Lyon grinned. "Then we'll be like best friends and brothers!"

Gray smirked, he too like the idea of that. Lyon was a much better person to get along with then Natsu. Natsu was always being loud and Gray always got annoyed.

"Yeah, I wonder when they're gonna get married?" Gray said.

"Who's getting married?" Levy asked, leaning in to hear.

"My cousin and Gray's uncle!" Lyon beamed. He was so excited that he couldn't even sit still.

"Calm down Lyon!" Gray scolded.

Levy giggled, "Really? How cool!"

Lyon and Gray both nodded.

"Natsu?" A girl's voice shouted.

The group of friends turned to the voice.

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu's eyes widen.

She tackled him into a hug, making them fall to the ground with Natsu on the bottom.

"I missed you so much!" Lisanna exclaimed. "I thought I was never ever going to see you again!"

Natsu still shocked, just patted her back comfortingly.

Lisanna got off him and offered her hand, he took it and stood back up, dusting off his shirt.

"Lisanna! You got adopted!" Lucy shrieked.

Lisanna turned to Lucy, "Lucy!" she hugged the girl too.

"Yes I did, few weeks ago. My mother and father are really nice people!" Lisanna let go of the blonde.

Lucy giggled and gave a warm smile.

"Gray—"

"Gah! Let go dammit!" Gray huffed.

"Sorry for being late everyone," Wendy bowed. "I was showing Lisanna around the school."

"Oh Wendy, I was getting worried." Gajeel said.

"What's this… Gajeel Redfox gets worried?" Lyon teased.

Gajeel gave him a low growl and turned away.

Lyon burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>It was already the end of school and they were into weekends. Lisanna came out with Wendy in her class 2-B.<p>

The two greeted Natsu and Gajeel and walked out the doors. Lyon, Gray, Lucy and Levy came after.

"There, there!" Lisanna called out. "That's my mum and dad!"

Lisanna pointed to a lady with long white hair and a man with long green hair.

"She looks just like you." Natsu pointed out.

Lisanna nodded, "Yes, now it's like I really am their daughter."

"Oh see you later then Lisanna!" Lucy waved as she made her way to her father.

Lisanna bobbed her head, "Bye-Bye!"

Before the short haired girl went she gave a peck on Natsu's cheek and ran to her adoptive parents.

Gray once again dropped to the floor laughing, followed by Lyon and Gajeel.

"Sh-Shut up!" his cheeks bright red.

"Otou-san!" Lucy yelled.

"Hello Lucy," he ruffled her hair.

Lucy pouted.

"Hey Gray maybe we should ask again, if they could get married?" Lyon suggested.

"Yeah we should! Hey uncle Siegrain!" Gray smirked.

"Uncle Sieg?" Lucy turned to her father or was it uncle?

Gray grinned with Lyon as they snickered, seeing uncle Sieg's cheeks pink, it doesn't get any better to see an adults face pink.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

He nodded, "Let's go home, Ultear is waiting for you guys. Your parents are still at work."

Lucy took his hand and they walked to the crossing.

Lyon and Gray shared a hi-five before they took their own way.

"Yep, it doesn't get any better than this," Gray smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	5. Spring Break

**Pairing **Fluff Natsu x Lisanna

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Spring Break<strong>

* * *

><p>Spring break had started here in Magnolia. The schools were closed for the two weeks.<p>

First day of Spring break and Lucy was already up at 8:00am. She had already had a shower and got dressed; she was wearing a baby blue sundress.

Lucy quietly went out of her room and made her way downstairs. She found some leftover food from last night and decided to heat it up. Lucy heard the beep come from the microwave and she went to retrieve it.

She quietly ate the pasta and only finished half of it. She drank some water and ran back upstairs.

Lucy went to her parent's room to see if they were awake. She opened the door and she saw that they were sleeping. Lucy noticed they were cuddling too and she couldn't help but giggle.

It was their anniversary a few days ago. They said that they were going to go out together for a week. The holiday was perfect for their trip to some resort. Lucy didn't know where they were going, but she knew it was some place relaxing.

Lucy proceeded to her brother's room, starting at Natsu's first. He was on the ground for who knows what reason. He always manages to get in a weird position. Lucy went to the flame red bed and picked up Happy.

Happy really did take the bed. Poor Natsu…

Happy purred and snuggled closer to Lucy's body. Lucy saw from Natsu's alarm clock that it was only 8:30am. Time goes slow for some reason, and Lucy wanted it to be the afternoon already.

Why?

Because when Erza and Jellal go on their trip, the three were staying over Lisanna's place. Uncle Sieg and Ultear could've watched them but they were busy with work and that Siegrain had a business trip to attend to. Lucy really wanted to stay with Uncle Sieg but she knew she couldn't.

They were going to get dropped off at Lisanna's place at 1:00pm. Lucy had already met Lisanna's parents, they were really nice people. Especially the mother, she was so…

Motherly like. She treated most people like she was their mother. Not that anyone minded though, she was _way_ too kind, to be human. Lucy had always thought of how Mirajane would be when she was angry.

But nothing came to mind, how can someone so kind and friendly be anywhere near scary? Erza was nice as well, but if you got on her bad side, you're a dead man. Maybe Mirajane is like that as well?

Lisanna's father, Freed was quite the gentleman. He was very polite and a nice person. But he can be overprotective with his wife and daughter. Lucy saw this once when school finished.

**FLASHBACK~**

The bell rings, announcing the end of school. It was the last day of the third term.

Lucy and her brothers ran out of the building cheering. Their friends right behind them yelling out "_FREEDOM!_" Well mostly Natsu and Gajeel were yelling it out.

The group of friends ran to their usual spot when waiting for their parents, under the big sakura tree. Everyone loved the sakura tree; it gave off a bright colour and a scent so alluring. Lucy and her friends would always try to catch the falling blossoms on a windy day.

They started talking about what they were going to do on the holidays-

"Well, my mum said that we're going over aunty Ur's place for the holidays. Did you know, aunty Ur lives in the snow?" Lyon nodded.

"No way!" Lisanna gasp.

"How cool is that?" Gray's eyes sparkled.

"I wanna play in the snow!" Lucy beamed.

"Tch I don't like the snow. It's too cold!" Natsu shook his head.

The others just shrugged.

"Well me and Wendy are staying over our cousin's place. We haven't visited them in awhile, so yeah…" Gajeel sighed, he didn't really like his _other_ cousins, and they were loud and annoying. Sort of like Natsu, but Natsu's different; Gajeel said.

"Yes we are. Though I would like to hang out with you guys, I think it'd be more fun!" Wendy said.

"I'm going to be at home. My mum and dad are busy with their work, so I'm just gonna stay home." Levy frowned. Her parents were _always_ busy - they hardly had enough time to be with her.

"I know! Levy you _have_ to come and stay at my place." Lisanna beamed.

"But I can't you are probably busy," she shook her head.

"No I'm not! My parents are having Lucy, Gray and Natsu over as well, because their parents are going somewhere." Lisanna explained.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes, Otou-san and Okaa-san are going to a resort while _we_are staying over Lisanna's house. It'll be fun Levy-chan!"

"Oh yes please Levy!" Lisanna begged.

"Well…" Levy looked to the ground. "Okay! I'll have to tell my parents though, but I'm sure they'll let!" She broke into a smile.

"Awesome!"

The girls giggled.

"Well then, we'll see you in two weeks," Lyon began.

"You can count on it. I already miss you guys!" Wendy laughed.

Gajeel put in a smirk.

Lucy hugged Wendy goodbye, as Gajeel hi-fived Natsu. The two went off in the direction of Grandine, Wendy's mother and Gajeel's aunty.

Lyon and Gray hi-fived each other as well before Lyon ran to his mother.

"Let's go to my parents!" Lisanna suddenly said.

She pulled on Natsu's uniform as he protested.

"L-Lisanna! Let me go, I'm gonna trip," he tried to pull away.

"Natsu, be quiet!" Lisanna scolded.

"No! I'll never be quiet un—"

"Natsu! Lisanna! Are you okay?" Lucy ran to her brother and friend.

"Ow! Natsu look what you did. Now I'm going to have a bruise on my head." Lisanna pouted from underneath Natsu.

"It wasn't my fault! You didn't have to pull me, I can walk myself." Natsu huffed.

"You, boy! What are you doing raping my beloved Lisanna?" A man with green hair yelled.

"Raping?" Gray questioned from behind Lucy.

He pulled Natsu off and grabbed Lisanna in a protective hug.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching," Natsu glared at the man.

The man glared back, "_You_boy! Watch where _you_ are touching. How dare you rape my daughter?"

"Rape?" Gray once again questioned. Lucy was just as confused as she helped Natsu up.

"Otou-chan! Don't be rude to Natsu!" Lisanna pouted.

"Oh my… Freed, I'm sure you got the wrong idea. Lisanna fell over and pulled Natsu down with her. It's not the boys fault," Mirajane came walking. "Please apologise to him, he must be confused."

Freed sighed, "Fine sweetie anything for you…"

"My mistake Natsu, sorry."

"It's not fi—"

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Luce what was that for," Natsu rubbed his ear.

"Accept it Natsu! Now!" she glared.

He huffed and turned towards the older man, "It's okay Mr. Justine."

"Hmm good now that's settled, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mirajane smiled.

"Oh yes Mira-san! I can't wait to come over!" Lucy jumped.

Freed chuckled.

"Okay! See you guys tomorrow!" Lisanna waved as she followed her parents.

"Bye!"

"Ah Otou-san and Okaa-san are here!" Lucy ran to her parents that were just arriving.

Natsu followed as Gray just walked behind.

"Rape?"

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Lucy saw that Gray was sitting up in his bed. She walked to him and put Happy on the end of the bed and she sat next to him.

"Morning Gray!" Lucy pulled herself up more to get comfortable.

He looked up, "Oh hey Luce!" Gray yawned.

"Have you packed yet?" Lucy asked making circles on the comforter.

"Um yeah," Gray pointed to a blue backpack beside his table.

"Good! I have as well. I'm not so sure about Natsu though. He always does it at the last minute." Lucy giggled.

Gray hummed.

"What's wrong?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"Hmm," Gray stared at her. "Nothing."

"Oh… Okay then." Lucy kept her eyes on him before turning away.

"Come, I didn't finish the pasta so you can have it." Lucy pulled him out of the bed.

"H-Hey!" he tumbled out, waking up Happy.

Happy hissed as he nearly fell off.

"No Aye's Happy?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

Happy ignored her and got comfortable once again.

Gray had gotten up and was nearly out of the door.

"Hey wait up!" Lucy ran into him and pushed him out the doorway, nearly making him fall over.

"Patient Luce!"

Lucy nervously laughed, "Sorry."

He sighed and headed down the stairs. Lucy saw that he wasn't wearing any shirt, but she shrugged it off. He always did that, whether there was someone over or not. Such a habit he has, even Lyon has it as well.

'_Is it some disease?'_Lucy thought.

Gray was already getting on a stool when Lucy came in. She got him a glass of cold water and put it beside him. Gray muttered a _thank you_.

* * *

><p><strong>ARVO, 12:30~<strong>

Natsu was currently in his room playing with Happy. It had been a while when he could play with his cat/friend. With school the teacher gave quite a lot of homework because of the exams.

Natsu knew he didn't do as good as Lucy and Gray but he gave it his all. He would even ask Gray for help if Lucy couldn't help him. He really did want to pass. Gray even told him that he would _definitely_pass.

And Natsu knew if it came from Gray it had to be true. Not saying that when Lucy said that he'll pass wasn't true, it's just that, Gray being his rival… He wouldn't really say things nice.

Natsu then knew that Gray wasn't so bad of a brother, but he would _never_ admit it, EVER. Did I make my point clear?

Natsu was broken out of his deep thinking when he heard the door open. It was…

"Gray?"

Gray walked towards his study table and took out the chair.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Umm I just wanted know…" Gray began.

You could see he wasn't really comfortable doing this. It would probably hurt his ego or something by being a kind person, not that he wasn't, well to Natsu he wasn't or Gajeel.

"Spill it idiot!"

"Wait dammit! This isn't easy and you know it!" Gray glared.

Natsu backed down. Of course he knew… He would probably be like that as well.

Gray sighed, "So… How'd you do?"

Natsu grinned. "I think I did pretty good."

"Well good one my brother, anything hard?" Gray moved his chair closer.

"Hmm no not really, maths was just a bit. You know the last part. Where you have to answer those problems?"

"Oh yeah! That's fine, me and Luce can help you when we get them back." Gray offered.

Natsu nodded, "Sounds cool!"

"Well I'm gonna go…"

"Clothes idiot!" Natsu growled.

Gray ignored him and walked out of the room. Natsu leaned back on the bed.

"Thanks Gray…"

* * *

><p>"Come on kids!" Erza yelled from downstairs.<p>

"Coming Okaa-san!" Lucy yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

Followed by Natsu and Happy. Natsu of course has to take Happy with him. Who's going to feed him?

Gray walked behind with his backpack on one of his shoulders.

"All set. Let's go!" Lucy walked out the door, holding Happy. They put a leash around him, just in case he ran off or got startled.

Lucy thought it was cruel to put a leash around a cat, cats don't even wear leashes.

Jellal help Natsu with Happy's things. Lucy took the lead with Gray, as Erza was behind them.

* * *

><p>It was only about fifteen minutes walk and they were already there. They saw Lisanna and Levy outside sitting on the step.<p>

"Ah welcome to my home!"

"Levy-chan you're already here? Wow! Lisanna your house looks pretty." Lucy complimented.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Yes, I came a few minutes ago." Levy walked beside Lisanna.

Lisanna and Levy helped Natsu with the things and they walked to the front door, which was open.

The Justine house was just like the Fernandes house, except it was smaller. Green vines were attached to the building on the side and there were colourful flowers in the front. Their house was a 2-storey as well.

Lisanna's parents came outside to greet the Fernandes.

"Ah hello kids!" Mirajane smiled. "How are you?"

"We're good Mira-san!" Lucy said.

"That's good then."

"Well we'll leave you to it then. Thanks again for watching our kids." Jellal said.

"Yes really. Jellal's brother could have done it but he was busy so we didn't really know what to do." Erza explained.

"No it's fine." Mirajane clasped her hands.

"Yes, Lisanna seems to always talk about them." Freed noted.

"Oh well that's nice to know." Erza giggled.

Erza and Jellal hugged and kissed their kids goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you kids." Erza frowned.

"Don't cry Okaa-san." Lucy hugged her.

"Luce I don't think she's going to cry." Natsu said.

Lucy didn't hear him. "We'll miss you as well!"

"See you in a week." Jellal called out. "Behave, okay?"

"Yes Ji-san!"

"I love you!" Erza yelled.

"And we love you as well." Lucy smiled.

"Such drama queens." Gray muttered.

"Gray, did you say something?" Erza called.

"I-I said I love you so much!"

"Oh I love you too!"

"Who's the drama queen now?" Natsu snickered.

Gray glared at his brother.

Erza and Jellal were gone and the three kids turned back to the Justine house.

"Lisanna can show you to your rooms, while I'll make you guys some lemonade and snacks." Mirajane headed in.

"Come on I'll show you!" Lisanna ran in, followed by Levy and Natsu.

"Would you mind closing the door Gray?" Freed asked.

Gray nodded.

Lucy and Gray were the last to go in. Lucy waited for Gray to lock the door once he was done he picked up his things before going upstairs.

Gray stopped in his tracks and looked down to Freed who was in the kitchen with Mirajane.

"Rape?"

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	6. Must Be Overprotective Or Jealous Part 1

**Pairing **Loke x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Must Be Overprotective Or Jealous<strong>

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>The school cafeteria was filled with teenagers. All busy getting their lunch and chatting away with their friends.<p>

A girl with blonde hair made her way to a table in the centre, her friends already there.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, stupid teacher kept us in," she smiled.

"Oh Lu-chan! I thought you weren't going to come." Levy looked up from her book.

"Yes Lucy-san, but the boys aren't here as well," Wendy agreed with the other blue haired girl.

"Oh that's good then."

Lucy took her seat beside Wendy, her bento in front of her.

"So what do you guys have today?" Lucy asked opening up her bento.

"Um I just have leftovers from last night," Wendy picked at her half empty bento.

"Yeah same here. I couldn't be bothered to make something different today." Levy said still reading her big novel, something about a fantasy.

"And you Lucy-san, what do you have?" Wendy looked to Lucy's bento.

"Eh well just whatever I guess…" Lucy muttered.

"Wow Lucy-san you always have nice looking bentos."

"Ah you can have some if you want I doubt I'd finish it." Lucy shoved the bento to the other two girls.

"No it's fine, I'm already full. Thanks for the offer Lu-chan." Levy said finally looking up from her book.

Lucy nodded.

"LUCY!"

A guy with strawberry blonde hair tackled Lucy in a hug.

"L-Loke?" Lucy screeched.

"Loke! You ass… Stop raping my sister!" Gray ran to his friend and started pulling Loke off his sister.

"Our sister, you mean." Natsu mumbled, causing some of the food in his mouth to fly out.

"Natsu don't talk with food in your mouth." the short white haired girl beside him scolded.

"Yes you idiot it's very disgusting! You won't get any girl to fall in love with you like that." A girl with long pink hair took her seat beside Levy.

"Oh Sherry why were you late?" Lucy asked seating up properly. Gray had finally pulled Loke off.

The pink haired girl going by the name _Sherry Blendi_flicked her hair and answered a bit harshly to the blonde. "My science teacher was explaining something that I couldn't care less about. I was too busy adoring Lyon-sama…"

Lyon faked a cough. "Yeah… He gave us an assignment that's why we were late, Lucy."

"Oh okay. Aw you guys got another assignment… Don't stress too much Lyon." Lucy said.

"Sure Lucy."

Sherry glared daggers at the blonde. Thinking how dare she care for _her_Lyon-sama**. **She flicked her hair back once again and went to her salad.

The whole gang took their seats, occupying two tables for all them because they were a big group.

"So Lucy how was classes, did you miss me?" Loke flirted.

Lucy giggled, "Classes were okay Loke. I'll admit I missed you a bit." Lucy confessed.

"Lucy!" Gray stared at his sister in disbelief.

"Gray you need to relax. Loke isn't someone bad, plus he's your friend you have to trust my choices." Lucy explained.

Gray sighed.

He really was getting overprotective of his sister. Even Natsu isn't so protective like he is. Yeah Natsu got protective but Gray was _overprotective_or was it _jealousy._

* * *

><p>Anyways, it was the end of the first year of Middle school when Loke asked Lucy out. At first she said no because she knew he was the playboy type. But after a few days she saw that Loke was more than a simple flirt. Lucy confronted him the next day and asked him if he wanted to go out with her. He was shocked when she asked but said yes after his 'heart attack moment'.<p>

It was now the second year of Middle school and the three Fernandes teenagers had made some more friends on the way.

Sherry Blendi, a girl with long pink hair and a nice figure. She is quite popular and is in love with Lyon. When they started Middle school as freshman, Sherry had announced out loud that-

"_If any of you girls DARE to flirt, look, talk, or even THINK of my Lyon-sama. I will kill you! Lyon Bastia you are my one and only love…"_

That was in the first year, and now being the second year she isn't as dramatic. Spending time with Lyon daily now she has lost the 'love thing' for him. Though she still loves him but doesn't as much show it. Lyon had even taken a liking into her and when he had the guts to ask her out to the Disco they have at the end of the year she fainted.

So Lyon ended up going with Lucy not that he minded. Sherry found out the next day and started glaring daggers and sending death glares Lucy's way. Lucy had always tried to ignore it and it worked. She had finally gotten Sherry off her case and became Loke's girlfriend.

Though Lucy troubles didn't stop there, she was getting even more glares from a certain someone's fan girls thus she just couldn't relax. That is until later on…

Loke Leo, a guy with strawberry blonde hair. Before he was dating Lucy his hair was down and short. The time when he took Lucy out to dinner was when Lucy saw his other style of hair. Her first impression on it was-

"_You used too much hair gel!"_

But after yelling out quite a few times about _too much hair gel_, he didn't put as much spikes in his hair - Leaving it with a few thick spikes going out. Lucy admitted her liking so he kept it.

* * *

><p>The bell went at 2:30pm announcing the end of school for the day. The school grounds were flooded with young teenagers. Loke had picked up Lucy from her English class and was walking out of the building hand in hand.<p>

Gray waiting down the stairs glared daggers. Lucy sighed and let go of Loke's hand, earning a pout from her boyfriend. She giggled and gave an apologetic smile.

"Gray! You have to stop doing that!" Lucy put her hands to his arms.

"I will stop when my sense of trust for him comes round," he stated.

Lucy dramatically sighed, "He's one of your best friends Gray!"

"And a best friend would _never_go out with his sister," Gray shrugged out of her hold.

"…But I was the one who asked him out."

"Still…"Gray turned away from her gaze."…Whatever I'm going home now."

"G-Gray…" Lucy frowned at her brother.

"Don't worry Luce!" Natsu jumped out of nowhere. "He'll get over it… Smile, it suits you."

Lucy giggled at her other brother, "Thanks Natsu you always know how to do it." Lucy gave him a quick hug.

"Anything for my little sister," Natsu patted he head. "I'll see you later. I'm going over Lisanna's to get something. Tell Ji-san and Erza-san."

Lucy waved to Natsu as he ran to Lisanna and someone else. Lucy knew he went to the same school as them because of the uniform but she had never seen him before.

She shrugged off the thought and turned to Loke who was talking to Lyon and Sherry.

"We going Loke?" she asked interrupting their conversation.

"…Oh yeah. Let's go! See you guys later…" Loke waved as he took Lucy's hand.

"Bye Lyon, Sherry!" Lucy waved.

"Later…" Lyon saluted.

Sherry just flicked back her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal POV<strong>

I had gotten home from work early and was now sitting in the living room reading some magazine. I had nothing else to do and I was waiting for my kids to get home. They really do take their sweet time now don't they…

The sound of a door knob turning broke me out of my thoughts. Finally! They're back…

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back!" I greeted my children with open arms.

Oh… It's just Gray.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking out the door.

Gray just shrugged, "I'm not hungry. Don't come in my room."

And just like that he walked upstairs.

I wonder what's gotten into him. He usually walks home with Lucy, even when her… b-b-boy… fr-friend is with her. Oh Kami _I_ can't even say it properly! At least Erza likes him and Natsu has gotten over it ages ago, I wonder why…

Maybe it's that white haired girl. What's her name? Levy? No she's with that Gajeel dude. Uh Lisanna! That's it! Ah yes she will be a good wife for him.

But that Loke boy…

I don't like him. He's nice but too nice. Lucy would go much better with someone else. Take Gray for instance, if they weren't siblings… Yes Gray would be perfect!

Hold on… They aren't real siblings so…

No Erza wouldn't allow it - Or would she… Hmm.

"Gray and Lucy married to each other…" I put my hands to my chin in thought.

…

…

"I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Is that the doorbell I hear? Oh it is!<p>

Lucy's back! My beautiful daughter…

"How are you…?" I slightly frowned.

"Eh Otou-san? You're back?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes I came back early." And what is _he_ doing here? Young lady you are NOT, I repeat NOT allowed to have boys home, you know that Lucy.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "And I thought you were more responsible Lucy."

She put her head down.

Ah don't cry sweetie. Daddy doesn't want to see his beautiful daughter crying!

"I'm not crying Tou-san," she looked up with a slight glare.

I laughed nervously, "Come in Lucy, now."

"Yes Otou-san," she sighed.

Ah I love being a father! Now what to say to the boy…

"I do hope you're taking care of my daughter well? Because if you don't… Well let's just say if won't be nice."

Oh Kami this is so fun!

The boy actually paled to my fake threat! Ah this is a memory I'll be remembering.

"Otou-san!" Lucy yelled.

Oh I forgot she was still here. Ah great I'm going to get a scolding from my, oh so wonderful-sometimes-scary wife…

"Well, see you later…" No I don't want to see you later though.

"Y-Yeah, s-see you L-Lucy…" he stuttered.

I closed the door and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Huh why do I feel like there is something staring me down? Oh it's just Lucy fuming…

Lucy… Fuming… That's not good!

"C-Come on sweetie, I was just kidding around, the boy had to let loose."

Lucy put her hands to her hips, "His name is Loke!"

Yes I know that darling but _boy_suits him. Don't you think?

"And he was doing fine until you threatened him," Lucy glared.

Lucy you better stop the glaring before I do something about it… Like… Hmm let's say, I can ground you?

I gave her the are-you-back-chatting-me look and she fell silent. Good! I really don't like to ground my children, especially Lucy. I've grounded Natsu a few times, but we don't need to know why.

Gray… Huh surprisingly Gray hasn't been grounded.

"Where's Gray?" she suddenly asked looking around the room.

"He locked himself up in his room. I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He's moody today, I don't know why though."

I saw Lucy bite her lip.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"N-Nothing Tou-san I'm gonna go up now," she ran up the stairs before I could get out another word.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	7. Must Be Overprotective Or Jealous Part 2

**Pairing **-

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - Must Be Overprotective Or Jealous<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal POV<strong>

_"Where's Gray?" she suddenly asked looking around the room._

_"He locked himself up in his room. I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He's moody today, I don't know why though."_

_I saw Lucy bite her lip._

_"What's wrong Lucy?"_

_"N-Nothing Tou-san I'm gonna go up now," she ran up the stairs before I could get out another word._

I wonder what happened…

Oh! And where's Natsu. "Lucy, where's Natsu?"

…

…

"Lucy!"

…

"L—"

"He went over Lisanna's to get something!"

Oh did he now… I slightly smirked. What a sly fox he is…

I faked a cough. What am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself.

Erza my wonderful-sometimes-scary wife, when will you be home - The kids are being mean and are ignoring me. I'm lonely without you…

* * *

><p>After Lucy had changed her uniform she straight away when to Gray's room. She quietly turned the knob to see that it was it locked and she cursed under her breath.<p>

Lucy heard music coming from inside so she knocked on the door a bit hard.

"Gray!" she called. "Can I come in?"

It wasn't a question. Yet Gray didn't do anything. Either he didn't hear her or just ignored her. Lucy took the second option and huffed.

She knocked once again and called out his name. Still nothing, but the music did go higher. Lucy growled.

"Gray Fernandes! You open this door this instance!" Lucy put her hands to fists and banged the door.

The answer to her banging was just the volume of the music going higher - The bass of the stereo on full blast.

Downstairs, their father was trying to enjoy some tea. The glass cup he was holding was shaking to the bangs of the beat.

"GRAY QUIET DOWN THAT STEREO OR ELSE I'LL CONFISCATE IT!" Jellal screamed.

The stereo quieted down and Jellal smiled in satisfaction.

Lucy however, was still annoyed that he hadn't opened the door. The music was just a low rumble from outside.

Lucy knocked on the door once again - Still no answer from the person inside. She let out a long sigh.

"Gray… Please open the door…"

And still nothing. Lucy sighed once again and turned to her room. She jumped on her bed making the springs sag in and bounce back up. Lucy took her white phone from her nightstand and flipped it open.

She pressed the menu button and went to messages, opening up a new message she wrote a quick message and sent it.

There was a _click_from Gray's blue flip phone. He got up from his chair and went to his bed. He picked up the phone and read the message-

_Lucy_

_7 May 3:22pm_

_Gray plz talk to me. I wanna knw whats wrong. Plz Gray! If its about Loke then I'm sorry but can u NOT ignore me…_

_x_

Gray sighed after reading the text from his sister. He didn't want to ignore his sister, of course not. But with Loke around it's hard to keep his temper down. Well he didn't really care about Loke, he just cared about Lucy and Lucy alone.

He thought for a minute before replying to the text.

Lucy stared at her phone. Waiting for the click to come and surely it came.

_Click_

Lucy eagerly flipped her phone and read the message from her brother.

_Gray_

_7 May 3:28pm_

_I'm NOT ignoring you Luce. I was busy with things. Hey just forget it… You look good with Loke anyways so yeah don't mind me_

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. What was this boy up to? She let it go when she heard yelling downstairs. It was most likely to be Natsu.

"Oh my son you have come home." Jellal smirked.

Natsu took the smirk for a smile, "Yeah! Was gettin' somethin' at Lisanna's."

Jellal nodded, "…And how is Lisanna?"

Natsu stopped his jumping and turned to his father, "She's good I guess." he shrugged.

"Oh good then."

"Yeah… Okay I'm gonna go up now." Natsu looked to his father strangely.

"Sure," Jellal waved him off.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY~<strong>

Gray had woken up to the sound of his alarm going off. He whacked it hard and the room fell silent once again. He got up and took his uniform with him to the bathroom.

Locking door he put his clothes to the hooks and disposed of his shorts. Gray hopped into the shower and put it on cold. Shivering at the first touch and tensing. After a bit he relaxed into the cold spray of the water.

He washed his hair with the shampoo and conditioner, and then applied some body lotion. Gray brushed his teeth and dried up.

The Middle school uniform was sort of like the Elementary uniform. It was a suit but instead of it being a cream colour it was white and gold – sort of yellow – trimmings. The pants were pitch black and so was the shoes.

Gray didn't like the uniform code. It was _always_black shoes. The only time you _could_wear white shoes was when you had sports. But Gray didn't have sports until next week.

He sighed.

He brushed his hair a bit. Though there was no point in doing it, his hair would just spike out in random spots. Even with no style of hair, girls still fell for his looks.

Yes, Gray Fernandes had many fan girls on his tail. As quick as they came, they were gone as well - with Gray's death glare – so the fan girls wouldn't annoy him as much as they did with – Loke.

Gray was always annoyed when it came to Loke. They were close friends in the first year of Middle school – not closer then Lyon though – but then Loke just had to build up feelings for his only sister.

He didn't like it one bit. Even Gray's best friend Lyon despised him when the two had started dating. But Lyon never showed it, he kept it to himself since he wasn't Lucy's brother like Gray was.

Natsu was just like Gray _overprotective_. Or that's what they said…

But ever since he found out the he had most of his classes with one Lisanna Justine he just brushed it off – like a bug – Gray wasn't pleased. Gray knew Natsu had some feelings for the short white haired girl since they were orphans. And he chooses _now_ to let them come out. Damn!

Gray didn't want to hurt Lucy, but he _did_want to kill Loke.

Loke Leo.

He was a nice person, Gray thought in the first year. They became friends quickly and Gray knew he would be friends with him for forever. Gray thought at first that the flirting was annoying but got use to it later on.

Near the end of the first year, Gray had saw that Loke was flirting less than usual. He got suspicious – so did Lyon – but the suspiciousness was gone when he asked Loke.

Loke had only said it was probably because of the exams and he wanted to ace them. Gray took his words but still couldn't help but think it _wasn't_ because of the exams.

* * *

><p>When Gray got out of the bathroom he looked downstairs to see that Lucy and Natsu were already eating breakfast. He hurried to his room and picked up his back pack and pulled it over one shoulder. He took his head set and plugged it in his phone and put both ear buds into each ear.<p>

The music already being up high, it drowned all the other sounds. He pushed his phone into a pocket and headed out of his room.

Gray walked downstairs his _indifferent_mask plastered on. He went pass Lucy who had just noticed his arrival.

"Oh Gray, good morning." she slightly smiled.

Gray just proceeded to get his bento and a piece of toast and a bottle of water. Not hearing anything else but his music he walked out of the kitchen and put his shoes on and headed out with a door slam.

Lucy frowned and chucked her toast away, suddenly not feeling hungry. She dumped her orange juice in the sink and stomped back upstairs to get her bag and things for the day.

Natsu just stayed quiet as he saw his brother ignore Lucy. For one, Lucy _didn't_like to be ignored.

He opened his mouth slightly to say something but Lucy was already upstairs. He sighed and got off the stool. Natsu cleared the table and put them to the sink. He would clean them after school.

He put his bento in his back pack and put on his shoes. Natsu waited until Lucy was done. She sure was taking her time. The doorbell rang and broke Natsu from his thoughts. With a swift move he opened the front door.

"Yo," Loke waved. "Lucy ready yet?"

Natsu ran a hand through his pink – red – hair. "Nearly," he stated.

He was getting tired of this overprotective-jealousy thing. He didn't even know what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Gray was avoiding Lucy and Loke and nothing else. Where was here when these things happen? Ah cough – with Lisanna – cough.

He huffed making Loke look at him with furrowed brows, "Nothing."

Loke nodded and fixed his blue tinted glasses.

They heard steps from the house and looked to see Lucy running down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late Loke," she smiled.

Natsu noticed her changed expression. She was just grouchy just then because of Gray and now with Loke here it's like nothing happened between Gray and her.

Natsu wasn't _that_ dumb. He knew when something was up with his family, he just doesn't really get into them. But _this_ this he had to get into. It would break them apart if it was just because of something stupid.

He didn't like the thought. The three of them were _never_ apart. Even when Gray went to hang with Lyon the other two would come as well. It just wouldn't be right without the other. _That_Natsu knew. They wouldn't be called the _Inseparable_then would they?

Lucy locked the door and went to Loke, immediately lacing hands with him they took off. Natsu trailed behind deep in thought. He _had_ to fix this…

* * *

><p>The days went by and they were practically the same. Nothing new happened. Their parents didn't know anything about the <em>avoiding<em>and _jealousy/overprotective_. Natsu knew it wasn't good to keep them in the shadows. They were their parents for goodness sakes! But with them in the picture it would just get a lot worse.

Their parents would already be at work. Gray would _always_come down late, and when he got down he had his music already on full blast – drowning the world – he would pass a grouchy Lucy and proceed to his bento and breakfast. He would get a bottle of water from the fridge and go to the entrance of the house. He would put on his shoes and _slam_ the door shut.

Lucy would always fume as she stomped back upstairs for her things. Natsu would hear a few curses from the blonder haired girl as well. He had tried so many things, to get the two to make up. This was getting out of hand! Nothing would work! Nothing I tell you!

The thing that Natsu hated the most was when Loke came to the house each morning Lucy would go back to her cheery self like nothing had happened.

Natsu had only come up with one _last_conclusion to get her brother and sister to make up. That was to:

Break up Loke and Lucy.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	8. Operation Break Up Loke & Lucy

**Pairing **Loke x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight - Operation Break Up Loke &amp; Lucy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

It was always a Saturday that Loke would come over to pick up Lucy and they would go out on a date. It was Saturdays as well when Erza-san and Ji-san weren't home. So we had the house to ourselves. The three of us would run around playing tag, we would bake chocolate chip cookies, we would ride our skateboard and scooters outside. Sometimes we would go out to the skate park. But on a Saturday it's usually us three at home, doing something together.

Saturdays the day Lucy would dress up nicely for her date with Loke. Saturdays since the start of the year have been nothing but boring. With Lucy out on a Saturday, the house feels as if one part of it has gone. I know Gray wouldn't admit it but he feels… Hurt.

_I_feel hurt. Lucy would _always_ go out on a Saturday, with her boyfriend Loke. Not coming back until dinner time. And still _then_ she was just going on and on about her date with Loke. _And_how it was so much fun…

Before we started to eat, Gray would excuse himself and take his food upstairs to his room. Locked the door and eat with the music banging in his ear. Lucy would just huff at him and ignore as well. Of course Gray didn't like to hear what she was saying. Neither do I… But Gray is taking it more deeply. I know he loves Lucy. Maybe more than sibling love… He just wants her to be happy and if that meant him avoiding the couple so he could keep his temper down…

So be it.

Doesn't Lucy have fun with us? Saturday is _our_day, no one else to be with, not even Erza-san and Ji-san. That's how special Saturday is. Gray had told me before Lucy had took _our_Saturday away from us—

"_Natsu… Do you know what my favourite day of the week is?" Gray asked with a small smile._

_Natsu wrinkled his nose, "Umm… Friday?"_

_Gray just laughed at his brother and shook his head. "No."_

"_Well… I don't know. Tell me!" he ordered._

_Gray scoffed, "It's… Saturday."_

"_Saturday? Why Saturday?" Natsu looked at Gray with confused eyes._

_Gray hummed, "…Because… Saturday is_**_our_**_day and no one else."_

It was then when _I_ came to think that Saturday was _my_ favourite day as well. But now with Lucy taking away _our_ Saturday it's not my favourite anymore and I'm sure Gray hates that day.

Saturday.

It was _always_a Saturday as well, when Gray would lock himself up in his room. He would only come out to go use the bathroom and get food. Even then he still ignored Lucy.

He said he wouldn't ignore her and he hasn't, but _Lucy's_ the one doing the ignoring. I mean seriously Luce. How selfish can you be? Ignoring Gray what kind of sister are you. Family come first Luce! I would say it to her face but right now she's getting dressed for her date with Loke. He'll be coming shortly.

Lucy would always ask me if she looked good. She did. But to me there are _two_ goods:

One, if the _outfit_ looks good - Tick.

Two, if _you_feel good about it - Cross.

A doorbell came and I went off to get it. Before going down I checked to see if Gray was awake. Sure it was 12:00pm but it's _not our_ Saturday anymore, so he sleeps in.

I let out a sigh.

Another doorbell came, "Coming! I'm coming dammit!" This guy _has_ to chill.

I faked a small smile and opened the door.

"Yo." Loke would always say.

I mentally groaned. Why do I have to open the door for this guy? This is the guy who took _our_ Saturday away from us.

Bastard!

Ass!

I'll kill you!

You little shit!

Gray's better!

"Excuse me?" Loke said.

Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? Oh damn!

"Umm…"

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't listening." Loke nervously laughed.

A big sigh of relief! That was so close. Lucy would have _killed_ me if Loke heard and told her. Oh thank you Kami!

"Ah don't worry. I was just saying have a good time." Natsu pulled up his fake small smile.

Loke smiled back – not a fake smile. "Thanks! What are you doing today?"

"Me? Umm gonna go hang with Gajeel." It wasn't a lie.

"Oh cool! What about Gray?" Loke asked happily.

Loke knew that Gray was avoiding him, though he knows for a different reason. Which I'm not sure what that other reason is 'cause Lucy told him. But who gives a damn! I surely don't!

"Yeah he went over Lyon's." I lied. No really he's probably cursing your ass for taking away _our_ Saturday.

Loke nodded in response.

Hurry Luce! I can't take the pressure. This guy is like just asking to be killed by me - Kami thank you for being on my side for once. I thank you once again.

"Ah am I late again?" I heard Lucy call from the stairs.

Loke chuckled, "Not at all princess."

Princess? Did I hear right? He just called Lucy a princess. Oh Kami I think I'm going to vomit.

"L-Lucy just lock the door and slam the door shut. I left something on in my room." And with that I ran upstairs and into my room.

"Gah! The pressure! I'm going to be sick! Oh Kami!"

I heard knocking coming from my wall. Huh? Is that Gray?

"Natsu shut the hell up! I'm _trying_ to sleep!" Gray yelled from the other side, though it wasn't that loud.

I chuckled, "Yes, my dear brother."

I can just picture the scowl on his face right now. Huh I just noticed but Happy's not here.

…

…

"HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ON THIS DREADFUL SATURDAY! – Though all Saturdays are dreadful – COME BACK BUDDY!"

"Shut up Natsu!" I heard Gray sigh. "He's in my room anyways."

"Oh!"

"Will you shut up now? Great! I can't go back to sleep."

I nodded, "Sure. Hey why don't we call Gajeel and Lyon and head to the skate park?" We haven't been there in awhile.

…

…

…

"Gray! Are you still there?" I put my head to the wall.

"Of course I am! Idiot, it's like you're saying I'm dead."

I laughed, "So… Up for the skate park?"

"Hmm why not?" I heard shuffling in his room.

And next thing you know his leaning on my door frame.

"That was quick…" I had to comment.

He just shrugged.

That was pretty quick. Was he already wearing those clothes?

I saw that Gray was wearing a white shirt that had blue graphics on it, the necklace that Lucy bought was lying above it. He was wearing a bright white hooded jacket and baggy jeans.

"Well, are you gonna get ready?" he questioned.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a black under shirt and a red sleeveless hooded shirt. I pulled them on and left my black cargo pants on.

_-MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni. Nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru-_

Ha my phone!

"_Yo Gajeel!"_

"_So ya comin' to the skate park?"_

"_Ah duh! Oi call Lyon as well. See ya in a few."_

"_Sure, later."_

I saw Gray already walking downstairs so I hurriedly got my _red_ backpack and ran after him. Gray put on his white Nike air forces, while I put on my red ones.

We walked out of the house and I locked the door. Gray moved to the storage shed. For a shed it was pretty big. You could even skate around there. He opened it up without effort.

Our skateboards were lined up on the side. We had a few. Lucy didn't like skateboards so Ji-san just bought her a scooter. Me and Gray both can do tricks on the skateboard and scooter. So we helped Lucy out when she _use_ to hang with us.

On _our_ Saturday.

Gray picked out his skateboard. It was the first one he got. He uses that one most of the time. The graphics underneath were blue and white, Gray's favourite colours.

Mine, obviously was flame red! My graphics had hot red flames and black outlined. We closed the shed and locked it. Gray attached the keys to his belt.

He dropped his skateboard and rode it out of the entrance, jumping over the curb. I followed him until we made it to the skate park. In about 20 minutes you could say.

We saw Gajeel and Lyon already there with their skateboards. Gajeel's skateboard had black and dark purple graphics and Lyon's was a light and dark green.

"Sup Gray!" Lyon bumped fists with Gray.

"Nothin' much."

"Gajeel!" I hi-fived him. "How long were ya waitin'?"

"Not long…"

"So let's do some skating!" I put my skateboard down and went to some of the rails. Riding the board with speed, I jumped onto a rail, grinding on it and keeping balance. I dropped off it and went to the half pipes.

The others were already there, putting up tricks as they rode.

* * *

><p>It was 5:00pm when Gray checked his phone.<p>

"I'm gonna head home now," Gray bumped fists with Gajeel and Lyon. "See ya at school."

He rode off after a wave from the other two. They turned to me once Gray was out of sight.

"Ya bring it right?" Lyon looked to me with desperate eyes.

I laughed at him, "Sure did!" I took off my bag and opened the zipper to reveal four walkie talkies.

"I don't know how you got me into this…" I heard Gajeel mutter.

"'Cause you're my best friend, you _had_ to help me." I said.

He scowled.

I gave them one each. There was one left.

"Where's Sherry?" I asked Lyon. Gajeel looked at him as well.

"What?" Lyon hissed. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're practically dating her." Gajeel snapped.

Lyon glared at him, "I am _not_ dating her…"

"Yet," I put in.

He glared at me as well.

"Whatever! Just call her," Gajeel said. "I wanna get home and go to sleep."

"Past your bed time is it?" Lyon teased as he looked for Sherry's number on his contact list.

Gajeel only glared at the guy.

"Pick up. Pick up." Lyon muttered quickly.

"_Ah Sherry! Where are you?"_

…

"_Okay, well we're waiting at the skate park."_

…

"_Yes I know that! Just hurry—"_

…

…

"_No! We specifically said the skate park."_

…

"_Bye."_

I heard Sherry huff on the other side. What was she so worked up about?

"She's on her way. Said she was shopping and _I_ interrupted her shopping," Lyon frowned. "Girls and their shopping…"

I chuckled at his comment.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes later when Sherry showed up. I heard Gajeel mutter a <em>finally<em>.

I handed her the fourth walkie talkie and we went off in search of the restaurant called 'Lover's Bite'. How gross! I think I might end up vomiting this time.

We hid behind the bushes, not before having a complaint from Sherry that she was going to get dirty and blah, blah, blah.

"Shut up Sherry!" Lyon hissed.

Wow he's pissed alright. Well at least he shut her up. I thank you Lyon!

"I still don't get why we have walkie talkies." Gajeel complained.

I ignored him so did the rest and he scowled.

I pressed the button on the walkie talkie, "Operation: Break up Loke and Lucy is a go!" I let go of the button.

Lyon pressed his, "Roger that!"

"Why am I doing this again?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him and pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "'Cause! I said you were going to do it and that's final!" I glared at him. "Now follow!"

He sighed and pressed the button, "Fine!" he growled.

I smirked and pressed the button once again. "Sherry? You got that?"

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless pressed the button. "Roger that you ass! Shouldn't there be more love in this?"

I ignored her comment _and_ question.

We quietly made our way through the bushes to get a better view of Loke and Lucy, looks like they had finished dinner. Speaking of dinner I'm starving!

I heard my stomach growl and all heads turned towards me. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Ain't we hungry?" Gajeel smirked as he let go of the button.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Lyon shushed me, "S-Sorry…"

We followed the couple to the park. It was nearing 6pm and we had to be home before our parents. They went into a secluded area, we kept our distance.

"So… What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I heard Lucy say.

I told them to spread out so, we could hear from different angles. They nodded. Gajeel went to my right while Lyon my left and Sherry on the other side.

There was a long pause from Loke before he spoke.

"I'm moving schools," he said looking to the ground.

Lucy just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"…And well, because I'm leaving I want… want us to br-break up."

I had just realised that I was holding in my breath so I let it out. Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Sure did," I heard Gajeel say from the walkie talkie.

"He can't be serious!" Lyon hissed.

"Well that's what happens in love," Sherry said. "Either because distance relationships are too hard and complicated or he has found someone else."

"Br-Break up, did you say?" Lucy whispered.

Loke only managed a nod.

I saw Luce bite her lip and slowly nod. "O-Okay," she squeaked.

Loke looked up to meet Lucy's eyes. "I knew you would understand. This has been my first good relationship. I'll always treasure the moments with you. I hope someone realises how lucky they are to have a person like you… really." Loke moved to Lucy and kissed her forehead.

"We'll still be friends after this right?" Loke asked with a slight frown.

Lucy looked to the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Luce…" I just had to say.

She finally looked up… with a smile. "Of course we'll be friends Loke!"

He gave her a warm smile and Lucy gave him a hug, "Thank you for dating a girl like me."

Lucy smiled once more before walking away.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Loke whispered.

Lucy had heard, "It's okay…"

We waited a few more minutes before getting up and heading to our respective homes.

* * *

><p>When I got home Lucy was in the kitchen fixing up dinner. She didn't notice me when I walked in. She must really be heartbroken.<p>

"Hey Luce," I said to her.

She looked up from the cabinet. "Oh Natsu I didn't see you there. Where were you?"

I helped Lucy with the plates and put them to the table. "I was out with Gajeel and Lyon."

She just nodded.

"Something wrong Luce?"

I saw Lucy freeze in her spot, "Loke and I broke up."

I frowned, "Are you okay?"

She just smiled at me, "I'm fine Natsu. He wasn't the right one anyways. I already knew that we were going to break up soon. Loke had been a bit distance the past few days, so I realised." Lucy explained with a small smile.

I was about to say something when she stopped me. "I'm not heartbroken Natsu," she said sternly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I wasn't gonna say that."

Lucy giggled, "Well… then what were you going to say?"

I thought for a minute.

Should I tell her now? Or does she know that she has to do it?

"Are you gonna tell… Gray?" I saw her wince.

"L-Later - he doesn't need to know right now…" she bit her lip.

"I don't need to know what right now?"

We turned our heads to see Gray leaning on the door frame.

"Gray?" Lucy breathed.

"Well, what are you gonna tell me?" he pushed as he walked to a stool and sat down.

"Nothing! You don't need to know anything!" Lucy said, looking away from his gaze.

Gray frowned at her words. I think I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Fine then," he got off the stool and out of the room.

I heard his door slam shut, "You shouldn't have done that Lucy."

She bit her lip again. "…"

I sighed.

What am I gonna do? I can't take sides.

Looks like I didn't have to break up Loke and Lucy, but now I have to get Gray and Lucy to make up…

Ah! This is hard!

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	9. Operation Make Up Gray & Lucy

**Pairing **Fluff Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - Operation Make Up Gray &amp; Lucy<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalling for students to get to homeroom. The Fernandes siblings and their friends worked in small groups to the class. Having getting pushed and shoved a few times they finally make it to the room – just in time for the bell to ring.<p>

The class seats went by alphabetical order. So Gray was seated in front with Lucy behind and then Natsu. Gray looked to Lucy with blank eyes. She turned her gaze avoiding her brother once again.

Natsu had already taken his seat behind his sister and stared with a frown. This was going to be harder than he thought. Their friends had noticed ages ago. Even with Loke gone the intense air between the two Fernandes siblings was getting annoying and out of hand. Whose fault was it anyways? Who had started this?

Most of their friends had the same thing stuck in their head:

Whose fault? Who started it?

Though they didn't know what had happened at the start or knew who started it, they all knew one thing-

Lucy was ignoring - avoiding - Gray.

So they all came to the conclusion of it being Lucy's fault. They had to help Natsu with this.

"—Okay quiet down class. I'll check for attendance," Mai-sensei spoke.

Mai-sensei was a tall lady with a good figure; she had jet black long hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were a honey brown, but she wears blue-grey contacts. She was the nicest of all teachers and everyone liked her. No one has ever seen her get angry, so they gave her the name of _Angel-sensei_. She didn't mind, she thought it was cute. She's also a maths teacher.

After checking attendance Mai-sensei started writing maths problems on the board. The whole class let out groans.

"Mai-sensei! Can't we do something different?" A student at the front whined.

She _tsk_ at this and turned away from the board, "You shouldn't be saying that Riku, you didn't pass the test that we had done last week." she smiled, teasingly.

One thing about the pale lady was that she _loved_ to tease her students. Others thought it was hilarious until _they_ were the one to be teased.

Riku flushed red in embarrassment and sunk in his chair, mumbling something under his breath. The class let out a few chuckles and giggles.

"You got owned Riku!" Natsu yelled, cackling.

"Mr. Fernandes, you shouldn't be talking, with the C- that you got." Mai-sensei raised a brow.

Gray couldn't help but smirk, _'And I thought he was getting somewhere.'_

Natsu copied Riku, sinking into his chair. He could just feel the smirk on Gray's face _and_Gajeel.

"Okay, okay! Hurry up and copy them down. If you're good we'll only do half of it." Mai-sensei gave them a grin before turning back to the board.

"Half?" Lyon hissed from the front row. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Well I suggest you hurry up Mr. Bastia." the teacher spoke not turning from the board. Lyon gave her a scowl.

* * *

><p>Before long that bell had rang signalling for next period. Lucky for Gray it was sport today so he got to wear some white sneakers. Most of his shoes – no scratch that – <em>all<em> of his sneakers were from popular brands: Nike and Adidas, being his favourite.

Natsu stuck to Nike and Converse sneakers. Other brands the brothers like but there are too many.

Though he didn't do much of the sport, just the ones he like to do. Soccer and football he loved. When in High school he was thinking of joining the football team, with Natsu and the other guys.

The teachers weren't so strict. They just told you to get up and do something and that was all. Even if you just went and took a walk around the big oval they wouldn't give a shit.

Okay so maybe they would but metaphorically speaking that's what all students thought. It was somewhat true, in other subjects. Like one of the science teachers, Kent-sensei, he's like a _mad _scientist. You wouldn't believe it until you see him. He really is crazy… surprised he hasn't been fired yet. The experiments they do are… Let's just leave it at crazy.

Gray had changed into his sport uniform. Consisting of a white polo shirt and navy shorts – sometimes wearing the white jacket. The girls sport uniform was no different, a white polo shirt and navy shorts. Most girls wear the white jacket even if they get hot.

Gray went over to his gang of friends. They all were sitting under the shade. It was quite hot today – hopefully they don't need to stay out for long. Natsu and Gajeel were playing a game of arm wrestling – seeing who was stronger. It always took too long for anyone to know who won. Lyon was sitting beside Sherry, playing with the grass.

All their friends had thought they were going out. It seemed like that, but Lyon had always denied. They might be going out secretly? But who knows.

Levy and Lucy were reading – obviously. They weren't that into sports, well they are, just not on hot days. Sherry on the other hand… Never liked it at all. Lisanna watched intently at the guys playing arm wrestling - Her young uncle, Elfman watching beside her- cheering them on.

"Arm wrestling games are manly!"

He was into the _manly_ things. Elfman has white hair just like Lisanna except a bit duller and is Mirajane's younger brother, meaning Lisanna's uncle. Though Lisanna sees him more as a brother, he even acts like it. Very overprotective the bulky guy is. He's in his last year of Middle school while the others are still in their second. Second and third years always have sport together.

Wendy was sitting on the other side of the tree with her school bag. Her books sprawled on the grass. She was studying with Jet and Droy, while Bisca and Alzack were sitting next to each other with blushes on their faces, they were _trying_ to study as well.

Jet and Droy are best friends, never apart. They both had a liking towards the bookworm Levy, since they were kids. The three knew each other in their childhood lives. They were really close, but the two went to a different Elementary school to Levy.

Jet loves sport and is in the running team. He's the captain; actually, he has never lost a race. Even though he's good at running he's not so popular when it comes to people. Jet is a slim guy with orange hair; he usually wears a large fancy hat to school.

Droy is a tall slim guy with black hair which is styled like a stem of a plant. He's into nature and is an eco-friendly helper in Magnolia. Everyone has found out about the rumour going on about him and Levy. Droy holds the fastest rejection, getting rejected by the blue haired girl in one second.

Alzack Connell has long black hair that covers the right side of his face and, is a kind and determined individual. He became friends with Gray first and then the others later. He had joined the gang _after_ the girl he secretly loves- Bisca Mulan.

Alzack didn't know that she was already friends with them until the next day, where he bumped into her thus getting all her books to the ground. He quickly helped her pick up the books and apologise like a thousand times while picking them up. Bisca could only blush while getting the books off the ground. She too secretly loves the boy, but hasn't confessed yet.

Bisca Mulan has long straight green hair reaching down her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. Like Alzack she is from the West.

* * *

><p>The teacher blew his whistle. The gang brought their heads up to see what was going on. The students were heading down to the oval.<p>

"Okay! Ladies to the courts! Men to the oval!" Kai-sensei yelled.

The gang got up and went to their areas. The girls were to play tennis while the boys got rough and had a game of football. Lyn-sensei was watching the girls most didn't even go for the ball, too scared to break a nail or sweat.

'_Such girls they are.'_she had thought with a sigh.

She was surprised to see Lucy playing. Lucy was sometimes like those girls, especially on hot days.

Lyn-sensei noticed how hard Lucy had hit the tennis balls and how tight she held onto the racket. She must be letting out her anger.

"Lucy-san, don't hurt Levy-san okay?" Wendy had called from the other court. She too had noticed how hard Lucy hit the tennis ball. They were practically in the other court just like that. Levy had a hard time hitting _and_ dodging those fast balls.

"Sure Wendy, okay." Lucy had replied quickly whilst _still_ hitting the tennis balls like they were a certain someone's head.

"L-Last o-one Lu-chan," Levy cowered. When Lucy nodded she slowly pulled the ball to the air and hit it with full force.

Lucy let out a frustrated cry when she hit the ball back into the other court. The ball had bounced off the fence and whacked Sherry's cheek. Sherry fell on her butt, her now red cheek in the palm of her hand.

"B-Bitch! Who in hell did that?" Sherry screeched.

Lucy's attitude was different as well. She didn't even go up and apologise instead she had just scowled and walk to the changing rooms. Levy and Wendy followed the blonde while Lyn-sensei took Sherry to the nurse's office.

The boys stopped their game to see who had screamed. They perfectly heard who had screamed – _"B-Bitch! Who in hell did that?"_ – All thoughts went to the pink haired girl, Sherry Blendi.

The guys shivered – all of them knew about Sherry's scary temper. She was sort of easy to get along with, but if you got on her bad side… I'd be saying my last words.

Kai-sensei blew his whistle again. The boys had returned to their positions and he called the whistle to start the game. Natsu had the ball in his hand and when the whistle was blown he threw it under him to the person at the back, which was Gajeel.

Natsu was on the red team with Gajeel, Alzack, Jet and other boys. Gray was on the blue team with Lyon, Elfman, Droy and others. The score was 3-5. Natsu himself would admit that Gray was quite the good quarterback player.

After about two hours of rough football they were told to get changed. Gray sighed in relief, _all_ his frustration and anger washed away with that game. He felt much, much better. As a bonus he won that game as well. Yep his ego just got boosted.

* * *

><p>It was towards the end of the second year that Natsu had a plan to get his brother and sister to make up. He had called the whole gang to meet up at the skate park.<p>

Lucy and Gray had _no_ idea what was going on and was in their rooms when Natsu had gone out to meet them. He had to go ninja mode to creep down the stairs and unlock the door.

Natsu had told his siblings that he was going to do some _studying_. So they thought he was in his room. Their parents weren't back yet, so all was quiet – and one thing about Natsu – he was _never _quiet.

Finally getting down the stairs without making any noise he put on his red Nike air forces and slowly unlocked the door. The lock made a _click_ but it wasn't too loud. He sighed in relief and took a step out.

_Aye!_

"SHIT! HAPPY?"

"Natsu?"

"Oh crap Luce is coming!" Natsu whispered. "Sorry buddy!"

And the boy was out the door before Lucy could come down and see what was going on.

"Eh Happy what are you doing there?" Lucy came and picked up the blue neko. She stroked his fur as she walked back upstairs and into her room. She pushed the door closed with her feet.

* * *

><p>Natsu had made it to the skate park with no other trouble. He had already hid his skateboard in the bushes earlier. Once he found the gang he saw that he was the last one. Lisanna was there, Levy, Lyon, Gajeel and Wendy. Well it wasn't the <em>whole<em> gang but they were the close ones.

"Sorry I was late." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"What's your excuse?" Gajeel glared. "I've been waiting for like twenty minutes."

"Just because you wanna go home and go to sleep!" Lyon sneered.

Gajeel scowled. "Enough you two!" Lisanna ordered.

"Well I had to tell Gray and Lucy that I was studying. So instead of being able to get out of the house easily I had to go ninja and sneak out," Natsu explained. "I nearly got caught as well. It was Happy's fault."

Levy giggled, "Blame the cat why don't ya."

"Yeah, so what?" he grumbled.

"N-Nothing…" she held in her laughter.

"O-Okay enough with the giggles and let's get down to business!" Lisanna clasped her hands.

"The plan, Natsu!" Lyon urged.

"Yes Natsu-san, before it gets too dark," Wendy spoke.

Natsu nodded, "Okay! I call this plan- Operation: Make up Gray and Lucy."

"Hmm I like," Lyon pondered.

The others agreed with murmurs of _yeah_and nods of approval.

"So this is the plan…"

After explaining the plan _twice_ they were on their way home. They had agreed to make the plan in action soon, the following weekend to be exact.

* * *

><p>That following week Levy had invited Lucy for a girls' night – this was all part of the plan.<p>

Sunday came by and Levy was going to take Lucy to the Mall for some girl shopping. Lucy happily agreed she really hadn't been out lately. While the girls were shopping for clothes, Lyon had dragged Gray to the Mall to just hang out.

Lucy and Gray both didn't know that the other was here at the Mall. Levy and Lucy went to every shop, easily avoiding Lyon and Gray. While one was on the second level the other was on the third. It went on for an hour or two, and then they put the main plan into action.

The main plan was to get them to make up. That was going to happen at the food court. Lyon and Gray get a table first. Lyon goes off to get drinks- that's where Levy and Lucy come in. Levy leaves Lucy close by to Gray's table and runs off saying that she was going to get something…

_Natsu brought the walkie talkie to his lips._

_"Everyone ready?" he says._

_"Roger that!" was the reply._

All six of them stood – hid – in different spots. Hopefully they were in hearing range, because if they got any closer they would probably be spotted.

It was all going into plan. Lucy made her way to find a table and had passed Gray's.

"Lucy?" Gray's eyes widen. "W-What are you doing here?"

Lucy turned her head, "Gray?"

"I-I I'm shopping with Levy," she said turning her gaze.

"Oh okay," Gray said somewhat disappointed.

"Umm bye," she quickly moved away- then flinched as she felt a hand grab her wrist, she looked up to see, "Gray?"

"We need to talk Luce. This avoiding me is getting annoying!" he whispered harshly.

Lucy pulled her wrist away but couldn't, "L-Let me go…"

He tightened his hold, "Stop avoiding me!"

"_Can anyone hear them?" Natsu quietly shouted into the walkie talkie._

"_Hold on! I'll try and get closer." Lisanna said and she moved away from the plant and to some tables filled with teens._

_They gave her confused looks, but she shut them up with a death glare._

"_So can you hear them J-Bird?" Lyon asked._

"_Be patient, B-Man!" Gajeel growled._

"_No! You shut up R-Dog!" B-Man snapped._

"_Be quiet you guys," Wendy said quietly._

"_He started it M-Cat!" Gajeel whined._

"_Oh yeah tell M-Cat why don't ya!" L-Man hissed._

"_I will!"_

"_Shut the fuck up! I can't hear!" Natsu yelled._

"_F-Dragon, your voice…" Levy scanned the area to see if she could get closer._

"_S-Sorry M-Girl…" F-Dragon whispered. "Great! We don't even know what they're talking about. Thank you very much!"_

"…I didn't know you broke up with Loke. Why didn't you tell me?" Gray frowned.

"Hmm because…" Lucy bit her lip. "I-I don't know."

Gray sighed, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm… I'm sorry Gray," Lucy quivered. "I-I just want… Can I have my brother back now?" Lucy ran and tackled Gray in an embrace.

Gray was taken by surprise as he sat on the ground with his little sister crying in his arms. He let out another sigh and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soothing words and she slowly quieted down - the people around them ignored.

"_Look, look!" J-Bird squealed._

"_We did it!" M-Cat cheered._

"_His plan really worked?" R-Dog questioned._

"_Nah duh!" B-Man said. "What do you think is happening?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Fine then—"_

"_If you guys have at each other again, I swear I'll teach you guys a lesson." M-Girl threatened._

_The two gulped, "Y-Yes Ma'am."_

_Natsu couldn't help but sigh in relief. It was finally over; his brother and sister were together once again. If this plan hadn't worked he didn't know what he'd do. He even had a good view of their faces and heard what they were saying. The gang was too busy celebrating and weren't in hearing range anymore, so he turned off the walkie talkie and moved a bit closer._

"…I missed you!" Lucy cried. "I-I don't know why I was avoiding you. I just felt so… so angry with you."

Gray held onto her every word. He held her close to his body and stroked her blonde hair – her hair had a French smell – he said soothing words as well.

"I missed you too Luce!" Gray whispered. "You don't know how much. I thought you were going to keep avoiding me."

Lucy shook her head. "I would never do that!"

Gray nodded, "Yeah I know that."

…

…

"I wonder where Levy-chan went off too." Lucy had suddenly realised that her best friend was still gone.

"Yeah… And Lyon…" Gray looked around the food court.

"Ah I need to call Natsu!" Lucy remembered. "He told me to buy him something I forgot what."

Lucy took her phone out from her vest pocket. She speed dialled Natsu's number.

Natsu was in deep thought when his phone rang.

_-MERRY GO ROUND mawaru yume no sekai ni. Nokosareta kimi no yokogao oikakete asa wo mukaeru-_

Lucy and Gray blinked a few times before narrowing their eyes.

"Is… Is that Natsu's phone?" Lucy asked looking around.

"No… It can't be." Gray cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"Over there." Gray pointed to a mop of pink hair a few metres away from them.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed. "What's he doing here?"

"Something's up," Gray stood up, helping Lucy in the process. "Lyon and Levy should be back by now."

Lucy nodded, "What now?"

"Come," Gray took Lucy's hand and power walked over to Natsu who was still in his own world.

"Natsu!" Gray called.

Natsu had finally broken out of his reverie, "Someone say my name?"

"Yeah! I did!"

Natsu turned quickly at the voice, "Aw hell!" he stood up in a second and turned to Gray and Lucy. "Run?"

"Run!" Gray growled.

"GAH!"

Gray and Lucy chased him everywhere. On the top level-

"AAHHH!"

The fourth level-

"AAHHH!"

The third level-

"AAHHH!"

The second level-

"HELP ME!"

And on the first level, where Natsu runs into the local supermarket, Gray and Lucy not far behind followed him in. They ran through how many aisles… Natsu had ran into the flour and sugar aisles and had looked back to see Gray and Lucy just entering.

He turned his head back around and—

_CRASH!_

Natsu coughed the flour off his face. "Shit! I'm so gonna get grounded."

He turned once again to see Gray and Lucy backing away quickly, he gave them a confused look.

Lucy had mouthed, _"I'm sorry!"_

While Gray smirked and mouthed, _"See ya!"_

He furrowed his now white brows and turned to the person he bumped into. Natsu quickly got back up, "I'm so, so sorry! It was an accident!"

"…Yes I clearly saw that it was."

Natsu stopped dead. He didn't want to look up but just to make sure – he looked up and Kami he was right.

"Oh shit!" was the last thing that came from his mouth and then all hell was loose.

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy came back to the house sweating and panting.<p>

"G-Gray? L-Lucy?" Jellal said with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing Tou-san," Lucy breathed.

"Doesn't seem like it," he stated.

After regaining much needed air the two were off upstairs and into their rooms.

"Tou-san I'm sleeping over Levy's!"

"Ji-san I'm sleeping over Lyon's!"

I'd do the same if my wonderful-sometimes-scary mother was going to come back looking like the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Lyon = B-Man

Gajeel = R-Dog

Wendy = M-Cat

Levy = M-Girl

Lisanna = J-Bird

Natsu = F-Dragon

shortiix3


	10. Introduce Yourself

**Pairing **-

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten - Introduce Yourself<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy looked to her new uniform. They were finally in High school. She really likes this uniform it was better actually. The other ones were annoying; this one was simple- A white buttoned shirt, with a grey skirt that goes above the knees, knee-high navy socks and a cream-yellow vest sweater. There's also a black blazer and the ties came in colour codes.<p>

The ties went in diagonal stripes: green and white for freshman, red and white for sophomore and blue and white for seniors.

It was a bit too hot for wearing the blazer at this time. Lucy would wear it when it came closer to the cold season. The blue bag was packed with her books, after packing other essential things she headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Gray was already there, eating a piece of toast. The last year of Middle school went by so quickly. The bond between them just grew instantly; Lucy started to hang out more with him – even though they see each other like all the time.

He didn't mind – never did – he really likes his sisters company. She was cheery and liked to talk. He wasn't much of a talker but contributed when needed. She always brightened his day – without even doing anything. Just being there was enough for him.

Gray was wearing a white buttoned shirt, with his green tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had on plain grey pants and his shirt was tucked in, showing his black belt.

"Ah good morning Gray!" Lucy greeted.

"Lucy! Ah yeah, mornin'."

"Eh where's Natsu? He's going to be late." Lucy said, taking two pieces of toast for herself.

"He's probably still changing…"

Lucy nodded.

"Gah! Why so early?"

"There he is." Gray muttered.

Natsu came running in his blue bag flying around as he came to a halt. Natsu was wearing a white buttoned shirt, with plain grey pants. The scarf Lucy bought him wrapped securely around his neck. He didn't wear the tie, said it was too annoying – earning him a bruise from Lucy.

"Where's your tie?" Lucy glared.

Natsu sweat dropped, "Umm…"

"Go put it on!"

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"Now!"

"Never!"

"I'll tell Okaa-san!"

"Go on then! Wait, who? NO!" he shrieked.

"Ye—"

"Lucy enough let him be. It's way too early to be yelling at this hour." Gray rubbed his temples.

Lucy huffed and turned back to her food.

Natsu grinned and took a seat. "First day of High school…"

* * *

><p>The three Fernandes siblings walked to school – Fairy Academy – A school for rich kids. One of the best schools in Fiore, being a rich school, the kids here should act all high and upper class.<p>

Then again, this _is_ Fairy Academy. A school for the rich and wealthy, most of the kids act like it's a normal high school. If you were a transfer or you came to the school by scholarship, you'd think the kids here just come to play.

As they closed in on the entrance more students started appearing – most wearing the green tie.

"So many freshmen," Lucy stared at the students.

"Isn't always like that?" Natsu asked, his hands were resting on the back of his head, the bag slung across his back.

Gray only nodded, "Where's the gang? They should be here by now." Gray looked around with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll text Levy-chan." Lucy offered, she took out her white phone and messaged Levy.

A few minutes passed and a _click_ came to her phone.

_Levy-chan_

_1 February 8:32am_

_Ah Lu-chan! I was wondering when you guys were coming. Find the fountain towards the school building. Everyone else is here it's just you guys that haven't come :)_

_x_

"Levy-chan said they're waiting near the fountain, up ahead." Lucy pointed forward.

"Cool! Let's go." Natsu started running ahead.

"So childish," Gray muttered, rolling his eyes.

It was true; the _whole _gang was there- Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, Lyon, Sherry and even Loke.

"Loke?" Lucy looked with wide eyes.

"Yo, Lucy!" Loke waved, "Haven't heard from you in ages."

Lucy giggled, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Loke smiled.

"Hey Loke!" Natsu yelled, "So… Who's the other girl?"

The others smirked.

Loke faked a cough, "W-What _other_ girl?"

"Tch don't_ what __other girl_ me. I'm not _that_ dumb. You broke up with Luce 'cause you found your girl." Natsu grinned.

"D-Did not!"

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "Suit yourself! But I'll find out soon." he pulled up an evil smirk, "Real soon…"

Loke gulped, "W-Whatever."

Natsu cackled at his friend.

"Natsu, watch out! You're going to fall in the fou—" Lisanna stretched out her arm.

"Too late," Gray smirked.

_SPLASH!_

_RING RING!_

"…And there goes the bell," Lyon smirked along with Gray. "Better get to homeroom don't wanna be late."

"Natsu, you baka!" Lucy scolded, "Lisanna, do you mind taking him to the nurse's office to get cleaned up?"

Lisanna nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>A few days before school started Fairy Academy had an open night, for the freshmen and their parents. Everyone came, even the juniors and seniors. They met their teachers and had a tour around the school – thanks to the students. The gang found out that Lisanna's mother – Mirajane, was a teacher there and was probably going to be their homeroom teacher.<p>

They also found out that the principal of the academy was a small old man, named Makarov. He was a nice person – a pervert too. His grandson – Laxus Dreyar, was a sophomore, with his few friends. But after meeting the gang they all got acquainted and became friends. Laxus taking a real liking to the pink haired Fernandes – like a brother he never had.

Loke didn't come to the open night, so they just met him this morning.

After a few troubles of getting to homeroom they finally made it. Everyone else seemed to be there, but it looked liked class hadn't started yet. The tables were lined up in rows, trailing up. You had to climb up stairs to get to the top.

(**Note:** All classrooms are like the ones in Vampire Knight or Naruto)

"Eh where do we sit?" Lucy asked.

"Umm, not sure, maybe we should wait for the teacher?" Levy replied.

"Why don't we just sit anywhere? I'm not gonna stand around lookin' all awkward." Gajeel said and he went off to the tables.

"I'm with Gajeel," Gray said as he walked up the stairs to the back seats on the right.

"Same," Lyon trailed behind.

One by one the others followed, sitting by at the back. They paid attention to no one else. A few minutes passed and the door slid open.

"Gah! Stupid fountain!" Natsu yelled, stomping in the classroom.

All eyes were on him – except for the gang. They already knew what happened and were snickering at him, while he walked up the stairs to them – Lisanna right behind him with an ice pack.

Natsu took a seat one row down from Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, Lucy and Levy. He turned around in the seat, to face the others.

"Tch stupid fountain," he mumbled under his breath.

The others chuckled and giggled at him.

"Serves you right," Loke commented.

"Pssht as if!" Natsu huffed, "So Loke, who's the lucky girl?"

Loke blushed and turned to face the front.

"Ass…" Natsu frowned.

* * *

><p>The door slid open to reveal Mirajane. She was wearing a light brown blazer and skirt.<p>

"Please be seated, class is starting."

"Oi its Mira-san!" Natsu stared, with wide eyes.

"If you were listening, Natsu, you would have heard Mira-sensei saying we might have her for homeroom." Levy said, looking down to the teacher.

"Stand up! Bow! Good morning!" Mirajane smiled.

"Good morning Mira-sensei!" the class greeted.

"I need everyone first to come down here. I am putting you in alphabetical order until we get to know each other more, then I'll change your seats, okay?"

The class nodded and followed her instructions. After getting seated in alphabetical order the class quieted down for Mira-sensei to talk again.

"Ah so many new faces," Mirajane scanned the class, "Okay, now, we will introduce ourselves… We will start from the front going back and to the front again."

Mira-sensei pointed to the person at the front, "State your name and something about yourself."

The boy at the front stood up, he had short black hair with a ponytail. His skin was a bright tan colour. "Ren Akatsuki." he smiled to the ladies in class, some blushed. "My tan isn't natural-"

"Duh!" Natsu mumbled.

"-it took me a while to get the perfect look and I'm single," he winked.

All guys shivered at the gesture, while some girls sighed in appreciation.

"Lyon Bastia," he smirked. "I like to play rough sports… and I'm not a flirt." his smirk still plastered on his face as he looked to Ren.

Ren glared at him, followed by two others glares that went unnoticed. The guys in the gang let out a roar of laughter.

"Quiet down please! Next person…" Mira-sensei said.

"Sherry Blendi," she flicked her pink hair back. "I like shopping and looking good, for my 'love'."

Lyon quietly sunk in his sit, thinking _is she serious?_

"I knew you were going out with Lyon!" Natsu cackled, "Lyon you in denial person!"

Lyon turned around in his seat to glare daggers at the pink haired boy. "Shut up!" he hissed out.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at him and grinned. After Sherry was- Alzack, Droy, the Fernandes siblings, Jet and Lisanna.

"I'm Hibiki Laytis," he smiled showing his white teeth, he had long spiky blonde hair framing his head. "I like all females and hate bugs!"

Loke went after the blonde haired womaniser, then a girl with short blue hair.

"Juvia's name is, Juvia Lockser," she was looking to the ground as she talked, "Juvia likes a few things and Juvia hopes we will get along." the girl quickly sat back down a blush creeping to her face.

"She refers herself in third person?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

After Juvia, Wendy was next, and then Levy, Bisca, Gajeel and a short boy who seem to look like he was suppose to be in Middle school.

"Eve Thylm at your service," the blonde haired boy bowed, "I'm probably older then some of you guys, so don't judge me by my height."

Before Mira-sensei was going to say something the bell rang signalling for next class. The students quickly packed up their things and headed out.

"See you later, class."

"Bye Mira-sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Fernandes <strong>is now friends with **Juvia Lockser **and **7 other people**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy McGarden<strong>

First day of High School = AWESOME!

**Lucy Fernandes**, **Gray Fernandes **and**18 others **like this.

**Lucy Fernandes **That was because you were in the library most of the time :P

**Levy McGarden** Hey! You were there as well.

**Gray Fernandes **Yeah was too. Me and Lyon were sleeping in every class (Y) _  
><strong>Like<strong>_-**_ 1 person_**

**Lyon Bastia **Hell yeah we were! Teachers didn't even give a shit :D

**Natsu Fernandes **Plus we didn't get any work!

**Laxus Dreyar** Stuff you freshmen!

**Levy McGarden **Lu-chan! You and your bros have your own laptop?

**Lucy Fernandes **Hmm? Yeah. Tou-san bought us one each a few days ago. I got mine in white, Gray blue, Natsu red.

**Gajeel Redfox **Sucked in Dreyar! _  
><strong>Like<strong>_- **_3 people_**

**Levy McGarden **Aw! Lucky rich people…

**Natsu Fernandes **What are you talkin bout Levy? You're rich as well.

**Gray Fernandes **OMG. That is the first time I've seen a good comeback from the idiot…

**Natsu Fernandes **What's that suppose to mean!

**Lyon Bastia **Obviously meaning your gay with comebacks :P

**Natsu Fernandes **Gray! You moron!

**Levy McGarden **Note the sarcasm… Idiots -.- _  
><strong>Like<strong>_-**_ 2 people_**

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Levy McGarden : Lucy Fernandes<span>

**Levy McGarden: **Hey Lu-chan! What are you doing?

**Lucy Fernandes:** Oh nothing. Just writing a story.

**Levy McGarden: **:O WHAT KIND OF STORY? Tell me, tell me!

**Lucy Fernandes:** lol a romance one. Nothing major :P

**Levy McGarden: **Oh you have to let me read it first! Okay! I'll be first to read!

**Lucy Fernandes: **Okay, okay. Jeez Levy-chan :L Sooo how are things with Gajeel?

**Levy McGarden:** What "things" are you talking about?

**Lucy Fernandes:** Don't "things" me. I've known you since elementary. You have a thing for Gajeel and so does he with you ^^

**Levy McGarden: **No I don't! We're just friends nothing more…

**Lucy Fernandes: **Lies~!

**Levy McGarden: **I'm not lying -.-

**Lucy Fernandes: **Sure, sure

**Levy McGarden: **Seriously I'm not!

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Lyon Bastia : Gray Fernandes<span>

**Lyon Bastia:** Yo Gray

**Gray Fernandes: **Sup

**Lyon Bastia: **Waiting for dinner. You?

**Gray Fernandes: **Yeah same

**Lyon Bastia: **Cool

**Gray Fernandes:** Wait up. Gotta deal with my ass brother

**Lyon Bastia: **Sure whatever

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Levy McGarden : Lucy Fernandes<span>

**Lucy Fernandes: **Don't admit it than!

**Levy McGarden: **I won't then! :P

**Lucy Fernandes: ***sigh Brb

**Levy McGarden:** Brothers I'm guessing kk

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Lisanna Justine : Natsu Fernandes<span>

**Lisanna Justine: **Hey Natsu

.

.

.

**Lisanna Justine: **Natsu! Where are you?

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Lyon Bastia : Gray Fernandes<span>

**Lyon Bastia: **You back yet?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon Bastia<strong>

**Lucy Fernandes **pwned **Gray Fernandes**! ^^

**30 people** like this.

**Lisanna Justine **And NATSU! :O

**Gajeel Redfox **Bwahahaha! Natsu you pussy. Can't even stand up to your sister.  
><strong><em>Like<em>**– **_5 people_**

**Juvia Lockser **Is Gray-sama okay?

**Loke Leo **Who cares way to go Lucy!

**Lucy Fernandes **Thank you Loke :) _  
><strong>Like<strong>_– **_1 person_**

**Levy McGarden **I hope you didn't go overboard this time :L

**Lucy Fernandes **It's not like they can't take my beating xD

**Lyon Bastia **True dat _  
><strong>Like<strong>_-**_ 7 people_**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy McGarden<strong> and **12 other people** are now friends with **Wendy Marvell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Fernandes<strong>- **Wendy Marvell**

I thought you already had facebook o.O

**Levy McGarden** Wendy has fb? o.O

**Lisanna Justine **Wendy has fb? o.O

**Bisca Mulan **Gajeels cousin has facebook? o.O

**Gajeel Redfox **Whats with this Wendy has fb shit? Of course she has fb. You people just accepted her friend request just than…

**Lucy Fernandes **Okay jeez! We thought she already had fb :P _  
><strong>Like- 3 people<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chat- Levy McGarden : Lucy Fernandes<span>

**Lucy Fernandes: **ttyl Okaa-san says dinners ready xo

**Levy McGarden: **Okay byee x

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Fernandes is offline.<em>

_Gray Fernandes is offline._

_Lyon Bastia is offline._

_Natsu Fernandes is offline._

* * *

><p><strong>Levy McGarden <strong>likes **I hate it when I suddenly forget what I have to say.**

* * *

><p><em>Levy McGarden is offline.<em>

* * *

><p>shortiix3 is offline<p> 


	11. Lies, Love, Lies

**Pairing **Natsu x Lisanna – Fluff Bickslow x Lisanna

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven - Lies, Love, Lies<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm so what do you guys think?" Lucy asked her two older brothers.<p>

The three Fernandes siblings were walking around the academy. It was now first break and Lucy wanted to go see the posters about joining a club. The rest of their friends were up on the rooftop. The gang had officially made it _their_ area – intruders will be thrown back downstairs – Gajeel had threatened.

There was _so_ many clubs to join, but they thought that they should just stick with two or so. Most of the boys in the gang had already voted to join the sports club – boys only. Their teacher is Gildarts-sensei - He is the sports teacher, well gym. He looks scary on the outside but really he's a big softy.

"Well I'm just gonna stick with the sports club if we can't find another," Natsu said while walking around in circles. He really should have just stayed with the others and eat his bento – with Tabasco sauce. He licked his lips at the image popping up in his head.

Lucy sighed, "Well I was thinking about joining the drama club. Mira-sensei is the teacher. The girls also said something about joining the drama club." Lucy added, "But these are like clubs, with teachers. Aren't there any clubs with _just_ students?"

"What are you talking about Luce?" Natsu raised a pink brow, "There are like how many 'just student clubs'."

Natsu took a look around the buildings to see any posters that was made by _just_ students. He grinned, "See, right there!" he pointed to a big poster that was bright and colourful.

Gray narrowed his eyes at the poster, "Join us for band practices." he said flatly.

Lucy glared at her other brother, "Why would _I_ want to join a band? I don't even know how to play instruments, except maybe the piano-"

"Thanks to me!" Gray added with a smirk.

"-that Gray helped me with at the Orphanage." Lucy finished off with a light whack to Gray for interrupting her.

Gray chuckled, "Your welcome, little sister." the boy couldn't help but tease her – she was fun to tease.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her busty chest, but nevertheless gave a light giggle.

Natsu put his hands to his hips, "Well then…"

Gray laughed lightly at his actions and Natsu glared at the boy, "What's funny?"

Gray came back to his senses and smirked at his pink haired brother, "You… are funny."

Natsu butted heads with him, "What? You wanna go!"

Gray pushed forward, "Let's go then!"

"Fine with me, I'm all fired up!"

"Oh really now?"

"Yea—"

"We do _not_ have any time for your useless arguments! I want… I mean, I _need_ to find another club that has _no_ teachers supervising." Lucy got in between them and put a hand to their heads. She pushed them back with full force making the two fall on their butts.

"Ow!" Natsu rubbed his sore bottom.

Gray glared at his sister for giving him a sore butt, "Why so desperate for one?"

Lucy looked to Gray, "Just want to join one."

Natsu had gotten up and was staring at his sister with a raised brow, "Just want to join one?" he mimicked that of his sister, "That's your answer?"

Lucy just nodded and headed back into the academy, "Oh what's this?"

Natsu rushed to her side, "What is it?"

The poster wasn't as big as the rest it wasn't bright and colourful as well. It was just what Lucy was looking for. The club was called – Fairy Tail – now Lucy liked that name, it had its mysteries.

"Let's join, Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered.

Gray scanned the poster again – well not really scanned more like looked-to-the-two-sentences. He stared at the page thinking if they should, "Sounds okay, why don't we go to the room and check it out?"

Natsu pulled up a hand to stop them from moving, "But it sounds boring… It just says the name of the club and "Read… If you dare."

"But, it sounds like adventure!" Lucy protested, pointing to the name.

"Luce," Natsu put his hands to her shoulders, "How do clubs have adventure?" he shook her.

Lucy shrugged and got out of his grip, "Well you don't have to join, me and Gray will." Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him into the academy in search of the room that held – Fairy Tail.

Natsu stood by the door gazing at the poster a bit longer before taking off in the direction of his siblings. He wasn't gonna leave Lucy with Gray. Who knows what he'd do to her?

"Lucy! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran.

"I thought you said it'd be boring." Gray asked.

"I don't remember saying that…"

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Liar."

The room looked quite big from the outside, there weren't any other doors close by. So they could only gap at the size.

Natsu put his hand to the handle. "Wait!" Lucy shrieked.

"What?" Natsu frowned.

"Knock first, idiot." Gray finished for her.

Natsu rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. They heard pounding of music coming from the other side so Natsu went with the solution of banging it.

"You're going to break the door!"

"You want me to break the door?"

"No!" Lucy whacked him.

Natsu covered his head and grinned, "Watch then!"

He took a couple of steps back before charging at the door, he jumped up to kick the door down, but someone had opened it and got kicked instead.

Lucy gasped.

Natsu had just kicked someone in the face and to make it any worse it was – Laxus. Laxus groaned from underneath Natsu. Natsu took one look to the person underneath him and scampered behind Lucy.

"It was Gray's fault!" he pointed fingers, panicking.

Gray rolled his eyes and helped the older boy up, "Sorry." he apologised for Natsu's idiocy.

Laxus rubbed his face to clear the pain. He looked up to see Gray frowning and a _still_ shocked Lucy. He raised a brow when he saw a mop of pink hair coming from Lucy's back, "…"

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy howled, she ran up to the blonde man and apologised over and over. She knew Laxus was the grandson of the principal.

Natsu, who had his hands covering his face and one leg up for protection – yelped when his _shield_ was gone and went to hide behind a pillar.

Gray scowled at his brother's antics, "What an idiot."

Lucy had finally stopped apologising and was now standing in front of the room once again. She really wanted to join, the club sounded fun just by the name. It even held some mystery which Lucy thought was cool.

"What took you guys so long to find my club?" Laxus grinned, patting Gray on the shoulder. "Natsu hurry up, or else I'll leave you outside!"

He opened the door to invite the three Fernandes siblings. Lucy walked in first and gasped once she saw the room. It was BIG! It was AMAZING! It was…

"Oh damn!" Natsu absently gasped.

"This isn't even a club!" Lucy shouted, "This place has its _own_ furniture and stuff and… is that a fridge?"

Natsu cheered, "A fridge? Where?"

"Hey Lucy," Cana called from her seat on a stool. "About time you guys."

Cana had a mug of what Lucy thought was water or soda. She walked to her and took a seat on a stool – barrel - as well.

The club wasn't even a club - it looked like more of a place to _live_. Lucy liked that thought. She took her time to look around, the place was utterly amazing.

It had a bit of a western theme, with the stools as barrels and there was even a bar.

"A bar?" Lucy spoke with wide eyes.

"Hmm yeah, what's so surprising?" Cana asked as she downed the _soda_. "Bah! Refill!" Cana looked to Lucy who was still quite shocked, "Make that two!"

The person who was behind the bar growled, "I'm _not_ your bartender, woman!"

Cana looked to him with a grin, "What are you doing behind the bar then, Bickslow?"

Bickslow glared at Cana but you couldn't really see with his sunglasses blocking the view of his eyes.

"Just give me a refill and one for Lucy, here." Cana nodded to Lucy.

Bickslow looked to Cana then to Lucy, "Just this once," he grinned and refilled Cana's mug and put one out for Lucy. "There ya go _cosplay queen_." He stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Lucy fumed and swung a hand to his face, said boy caught it and stuck his tongue out once again, "Tsk, tsk!"

Lucy struggled out of the grip, "Let me go!" her forehead was creased and her brows were pushed in.

"I will, but first you have to promise me that you won't hit me."

Lucy snorted, "Can't promise you that."

"Bickslow stop harassing Lucy!" Lisanna stood beside them with her hands on her hips.

Bickslow stuck his tongue out in a grin, "You're no fun…"

Lisanna grinned with triumph, "Aw Lucy! I thought you guys would never find this club anytime soon." she took a seat beside Lucy and took a sip from her mug.

(**Note:** It's only Cana who drinks alcohol, the rest of the drinks are like sodas or whatever beverage.)

Lucy starred at Lisanna with wide eyes, "Lisanna?" she shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head, "What do you mean? I joined this club on the first week of school - So did the others…" Lisanna nodded to the group in the other room.

Lucy raised a brow, "Others?" she turned the way Lisanna pointed to and saw the gang there. "What?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved by the books, "They have so many intresting books here!"

"Ah Lucy," Loke fixed his blue glasses. "Finally, you guys found it."

Lucy was just getting confused by the second, "H-How did… I-I thought you…"

Lisanna giggled, "We weren't allowed to tell you. Laxus said you had to find it on your own, people with a good eye will be the ones to join Fairy Tail. Sure, you guys found it a bit late, but you guys still found it!"

Lucy just nodded.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday and the Fernandes siblings had planned an outing with the gang, to an amusement park. It was nearing 8pm and the amusement park didn't open til 8:30pm so they waited at the park.<p>

It was just the three of them first, the others were on their way. Lucy stood by a tree wearing her floral dress with a big brown belt hanging on her hip, she wore black short shorts underneath and tall black boots that went just below her knees.

Gray was wearing his tight white shirt and a black and white buttoned top – that he left unbuttoned – baggy denim jeans and his white Nike air forces.

Natsu was standing on the bench on a look out for their friends, he was wearing a red shirt that had a black dragon coming down the side, he wore black pants and his red Nike shoes - His scarf wrapped around his neck, nicely.

Natsu was about to yell to Lucy and Gray that he saw them coming, when he saw something he didn't like. He jumped off the bench and glared at it.

"Eh Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she saw the gang approaching them.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "Nothin'," he walked towards them. "Hurry up, the things this way right?" He pointed in the direction the gang had just come.

Lucy starred at her brother for a moment before nodding. Natsu walked pass the gang giving them blank greetings. A few gave him confused looks but he shrugged them off.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked with worry.

Lucy shrugged, "He was fine before you guys came."

The others just shrugged off the thought – except for Gray and Gajeel, the two were standing beside each other, Gray with his hands in his pockets and Gajeel with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Lisanna." the two stated in a whisper.

They followed behind the rest of the group, Natsu leading them at the front beside Laxus. Natsu kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Laxus exchanged a few glances to the younger boy a raised brow and a frown on his scarred face.

"Look," Gray gestured with a shoulder to the people in front of them. "What _i_s she doing?"

Gajeel scowled, _'What the fuck was she doing? Is she tryna make him jealous?'_

Gajeel knew Natsu liked the girl, ever since he met him. He would sometimes go off and absently start talking about the girl and then get embarrassed for blabbering. He also knew that Lisanna liked him back but only showed it as a sister kind of love – afraid to break the good relationship they already have.

They saw Natsu exchange a few quick glances to the side and every time he turned he glared and scowled. He watched as Lisanna chit chatted away with Bickslow. The guy was _obviously _flirting with her and to Natsu it looked like she was flirting back – but that was Natsu.

From the back Gray and Gajeel could only glare daggers at said girl. They didn't hate her or anything but right now, they really wanted to do something. The girl was flirting with him – right in front of _Natsu_.

Was she dumb? They didn't know – All they knew was that by each flirt getting exchanged, Natsu was getting fired up and ready to kill, but what they saw next was really unexpected. Natsu didn't do _anything_ – nothing. He just kept walking, ignoring them, even with his mind fired up.

They had already tried most of the rides there. 'The Ranger' was one of the best rides and the rollercoaster. Natsu of course _hated_ rides though he still tried a few. While the others were going on the rollercoaster for like the third time, Natsu went to find a bench to sit.

He was sick of his motion sickness and was _sick_ of watching those two love-birds flirt. They weren't really love-birds but Natsu had started calling them that ever since…

Four hours ago – When he first saw them flirting.

* * *

><p>Lisanna had just come out of the toilet, she shivered. They were <em>so <em>disgusting but she had to go so bad. The others would be on a ride so she just went for a stroll. She had just realised that Natsu wasn't around. He would usually be the loudest of the gang and so she would know, but she hadn't heard his voice _once_ since they got here.

She frowned at the thought of Natsu not coming to talk to her. She would _always_ listen to him if he had problems or just wanted to talk. Natsu didn't know it but, she really like him – ever since they first became friends at the orphanage. Natsu was _her_ best friend… So why wasn't he around?

Lisanna walked around the big amusement park, in search of her pink haired friend. She couldn't find him anywhere. She searched the game booths and food booths as well, but the guy wasn't anywhere. She let out a long sigh and trudged to a nearby bench, she couldn't be bother to look up, but saw someone wearing red Nike shoes – which really looked familiar to her – so she pulled her head up and saw-

"Natsu?"

Natsu had his head down and his hands holding up his head, he felt like vomiting again, but it never came – and he didn't like that. When Natsu heard his name being said he slowly looked up to see pure blue eyes.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna took her seat beside him and put her hands to his head.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" he tried to pull away his head but the girl kept a firm grip.

"Stop struggling!" Lisanna scolded, "I'll help soothe the pain."

When Natsu heard her answer, he sighed and let her massage his head – a blush crept across his face. Lucky it was dark.

After a few minutes of silence, Lisanna spoke, "Have you been avoiding me?"

Natsu tensed and he knew that Lisanna had felt it – he silently cursed, "N-No, why would I do that?"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes at him, "Well… I haven't seen you around lately. The past few hours we've been here I've never seen you or heard you. I asked Lucy if you came and she said "yes". I asked Gray where you were and he said "at one of the food booths"… So let me ask you again – Have you been avoiding me?"

Natsu pursed his lips and muffled a _no_.

"Liar," she stated and took her hands away from his head. "Did I do something to make you avoid me?"

Natsu looked up at the white haired girl, she was standing in front of him – hands on hips. He looked elsewhere from her face and Lisanna raised a brow.

"Natsu!" she was getting impatient and Natsu knew it.

Though Natsu would always wonder – Lisanna was smart, right? So why couldn't she figure out why he was avoiding her? Shouldn't _he_ be the impatient one, because _she_ was the one who didn't notice someone's jealousy?

'_Wait, I'm not jealous!'_

"…Because you were hanging around Bickslow." he whispered.

"Huh?" Lisanna moved closer so she could hear, "Say again."

Natsu pouted, was she really trying to push his buttons, "Because you were hanging around Bickslow. There I said it!"

Lisanna looked taken back, he was avoiding her because she was hanging around Bickslow. It didn't make sense, but after a few more minutes of silence she understood and she couldn't help the smirk forming on her face.

"Were you jealous?" she asked poking his shoulder to bug him even more.

Natsu tried to whack away the annoying finger, "Tch as if!" was the reply as his forehead was creased and lips were pursed.

Lisanna giggled, "You are so jealous!"

Natsu growled at the girl, "No. I. Wasn't." he turned away from the girl his arms crossed on his chest.

"Aw my Natsu is jealous," she cooed into his ear. "You don't need to be Natsu, Bickslow is just a friend. He told me he liked me but I told him that I already like someone."

At what Lisanna had said an arched pink brow was formed. His curiosity on this _someone_ was taking its toll. He _really_ wanted to know who this someone was.

"Who's the other guy?" he pushed onto her, the teasing of him being jealous forgotten already.

Lisanna blushed and twirled her fingers in embarrassment that she had just told Natsu, that she liked someone – even though that someone was him.

"N-No one, I was just lying," she nervously laughed and backed away from the predator.

Natsu moved forward, he had to know who this guy was. "Liar," he cornered the girl by the booths. "Tell me."

She bit her lip. Oh she was so in trouble, she silently wished for something to happen but nothing happened, only Natsu with his urges for her to tell him who the guy is.

At last she couldn't take it anymore and absently blurted "It's you!"

Natsu wasn't really listening to her and shouted a "What?"

"Umm," Lisanna looked around for an exit - she had to get away from him. "No one!"

Natsu shook his head – He knew he heard her say something… Something like… It's you.

_It's you._

_It's you._

_It's you._

He couldn't believe what she had just said. "L-Lisanna," she looked back up and bit her lip again, he had heard her. "D-Did you say that you liked me?" Confusion was in his voice but Lisanna didn't notice the small hope in it as well.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him. She knew full well that he already knew what she had just said. The guy just wanted her to say it again. Lisanna knew he was going to speak again but what she didn't expect from her best friend was what he said.

She looked to him with eyes of shock. Did he just say that? Or was she just imagining?

_I really like you too._

* * *

><p>Tuesdays was always early days. School on any other day would end at 2:50pm but on Tuesdays it was 1:50pm. Lucy, on early days would go out to the mall with Levy, Lisanna, Sherry, Wendy and some other girls, but not today.<p>

Today she went home with Gray and Natsu. Natsu was acting really strange ever since they went to the amusement park and she wanted to know why. So after changing into a plain tank top and some comfy pants she walked into Natsu's room.

He was lying on his bed, Happy was cleaning himself on the red beanbag Natsu had bought a few months ago. She settled on sitting on it as well, she picked up Happy and put him on her lap.

"So Natsu," she stroked the soft blue fur of the neko. "What's up?"

She saw Natsu smile at his phone and it instantly clicked that Natsu had found himself a girl. She couldn't help but smirk – now she could tease him – so can Gray.

After replying to the message dropped the phone on his bed and moved to his study table. Natsu took out some papers from his bag and started writing on it.

"Nothin' much Luce," he continued his writing and stopped a few times to see if he heard a click to his phone. "Been busy with homework and stuff like that."

Lucy nodded, "Cool, so… Who's the lucky girl?" she grinned, the blonde couldn't help it, Natsu had finally found someone. He never showed much interest into the other sex.

Natsu went tomato red, "W-What are you talkin' bout?"

Lucy glared. "You know what I'm talking about," she set Happy back down and stood up, she walked towards him. "Is it Lisanna?"

Lucy noticed Natsu pale and his breathing hitched. _'JACKPOT!'_

"I knew it, about time too." she smiled to her brother and walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Fernandes <strong>is in a relationship with **Lisanna Justine**.

**Lucy Fernandes**, **Gajeel Redfox **and **32 others **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Fernandes<strong>

What's with people and lying =='

**Levy McGarden**, **Lisanna Justine **and **5 people **like this.

**Levy McGarden **Yeah I know what you mean Lu-chan…  
><strong><em>Like<em>**– **_1 person_**

**Lisanna Justine **Who's been lying to you?

**Lucy Fernandes **Some people, but this whole week I've heard people lying to each other. I mean what's with that. Is it like the week of lying?

**Levy McGarden** Lol I don't think it's the week of lying Lu-chan. Though I too, have heard about liars. It's quite annoying!

**Cana Alberona **I haven't been lying :D

**Bickslow Warren **Oh sure you haven't! No this isn't alcohol it's just a soda :P  
><strong><em>Like<em>**– **_2 people_**

* * *

><p><span>Chat– Gray Fernandes : Lyon Bastia<span>

**Gray Fernandes: **So I think I'm gonna tell her…

**Lyon Bastia:** Really? I think you should, I mean it's not like you're not allowed to. You guys aren't real siblings

**Gray Fernandes: **Yeah you're right. Ah okay I'm gonna do it

**Lyon Bastia: **Remember to call me after ya do it. I wanna know all the details ;D

**Gray Fernandes: **Hah you sound like a girl :P

**Lyon Bastia: **Shut up! Just call me or else I'll call you

**Gray Fernandes: **Okay fine fine -.-

* * *

><p><em>Gray Fernandes is offline.<em>

_Lucy Fernandes is offline._

* * *

><p>"Okay Gray you can do this." Gray told his mirror.<p>

He let out a sigh and looked into the mirror again. His hair was spiked up and it looked a bit messy as well. _'Looks good.'_

Lucy was going pass Gray's room when she heard him say her name. She walked to his door and saw that it was slightly open - quietly she opened it a bit more.

"-I think I like you…"

She instantly knew that Gray had someone as well. Lucy saw Gray standing in front of his mirror. He was practicing first – Lucy thought that was quite smart. Then he wouldn't be so shy when he really does it.

Lucy was about to leave him for some privacy but he caught her name again. She looked back into the room and pushed the doorframe to hear clearer.

"-I really like you Lucy."

Lucy gasped and quickly covered her mouth – as to not get caught. Gray turned his head towards the door with narrowed eyes. He shrugged when nothing happened and turned back to the mirror.

"I think its love as well… More than sibling love – Yeah I'm pretty sure it's more than sibling love. I know you would probably freak when I tell you but, I'm really in love with you - Have always been since we were young, though back then I thought nothing more than it being sibling love."

Lucy shrieked and ran for the stairs. Gray saw a glimpse of blonde hair and his eyes widen.

"No." he ran out of his room and ripped open the door and headed for the stairs.

Lucy was running down the stairs quickly, she had to get out, she couldn't let Gray catch her. Her shoes were half way on when she bolted out of the house and onto the street.

She didn't look back and just kept running. Gray groaned and punched the wall as he saw his sister get further and further away from the house. He took a seat on the stairs and just stared outside, the door was still wide open from Lucy.

Natsu had come from the kitchen hearing the shouts from Gray, he had a spoon in his hand. "Where's Luce?"

Gray didn't answer.

_-Donna toki demo hi mo Every Time I Feel. Ah Atatakana te no hira Kurumareta heart and soul-_

"Gray…" Natsu called, "Dude, your phones ringing." And he went back into the kitchen leaving Gray to answer his phone.

Gray motioned his hand to his pocket – eyes still locked on whatever was outside. He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear.

"_Sooo, did you tell her?" Lyon drawled._

"_Sort of,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'll call you later…"_

"_W-Wait, Gray! Don't hang—"_

Gray dropped his phone to the ground and gazed outside. Whatever he was looking for wasn't coming back soon. He could only wait… and wait… and wait some more, but nothing came – no one came.

* * *

><p>Lucy had run out of the house like her life depended on it. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't go back home – Gray was there – and he was most likely to be waiting at the front door. She couldn't go to her friends' house, they lived to far away.<p>

So, where? Where to go? There's no place to stay…

'_The lake!'_Lucy thought.

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	12. Silent Tears

**Pairing **Fluff Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON OSAAT~<strong>

"Okay Gray you can do this." Gray told his mirror.

He let out a sigh and looked into the mirror again. His hair was spiked up and it looked a bit messy as well. _'Looks good.'_

Lucy was going pass Gray's room when she heard him say her name. She walked to his door and saw that it was slightly open - quietly she opened it a bit more.

"-I think I like you…"

She instantly knew that Gray had someone as well. Lucy saw Gray standing in front of his mirror. He was practicing first – Lucy thought that was quite smart. Then he wouldn't be so shy when he really does it.

Lucy was about to leave him for some privacy but he caught her name again. She looked back into the room and pushed the doorframe to hear clearer.

"-I really like you Lucy."

Lucy gasped and quickly covered her mouth – as to not get caught. Gray turned his head towards the door with narrowed eyes. He shrugged when nothing happened and turned back to the mirror.

"I think its love as well… More than sibling love – Yeah I'm pretty sure it's more than sibling love. I know you would probably freak when I tell you but, I'm really in love with you - Have always been since we were young, though back then I thought nothing more than it being sibling love."

Lucy shrieked and ran for the stairs. Gray saw a glimpse of blonde hair and his eyes widen.

"No." he ran out of his room and ripped open the door and headed for the stairs.

Lucy was running down the stairs quickly, she had to get out, she couldn't let Gray catch her. Her shoes were half way on when she bolted out of the house and onto the street.

She didn't look back and just kept running. Gray groaned and punched the wall as he saw his sister get further and further away from the house. He took a seat on the stairs and just stared outside, the door was still wide open from Lucy.

Natsu had come from the kitchen hearing the shouts from Gray, he had a spoon in his hand. "Where's Luce?"

Gray didn't answer.

_-Donna toki demo omotteiruyo. Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel. Ah Atatakana te no hira Kurumareta heart and soul-_

"Gray…" Natsu called, "Dude, your phones ringing." And he went back into the kitchen leaving Gray to answer his phone.

Gray motioned his hand to his pocket – eyes still locked on whatever was outside. He flipped open his phone and put it to his ear.

"_Sooo, did you tell her?" Lyon drawled._

"_Sort of,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'll call you later…"_

"_W-Wait, Gray! Don't hang—"_

Gray dropped his phone to the ground and gazed outside. Whatever he was looking for wasn't coming back soon. He could only wait… and wait… and wait some more, but nothing came – no one came.

* * *

><p>Lucy had run out of the house like her life depended on it. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't go back home – Gray was there – and he was most likely to be waiting at the front door. She couldn't go to her friends' house, they lived to far away.<p>

So, where? Where to go? There's no place to stay…

'_The lake!'_Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve - Silent Tears<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy had picked up her pace and was now walking to the nearby park. She entered through the main gates and made her way to a maze. The maze had four different openings; the entrance, one that leads to the hills, another which leads to the café, and the last that leads to the lake.<p>

It had been quite a long time since she last went through this maze. The last time she had been here was with… Gray. Lucy groaned and wiped the tears that were forming near her eyes.

"Hopefully I don't get lost…" Lucy murmured as she entered the green maze.

She had only walked a few metres before meeting two openings. She screamed in frustration as she thought on which way to choose.

"Right… or left… right… or left— left it is!"

Lucy was getting tired of this maze, it was so stupid! She ran into quite a few dead ends and double openings. She had once found the exit, but it was to the café – making her more frustrated.

As she was going to give up she found another exit and quickly ran to it, hoping it was the lake. To her luck, it was and she cried in happiness. It was only for that moment as she looked to the lake, did she forget about everything that had happened an hour ago.

Though when it comes to remembering old memories the present catches up, and she realised once again that this was Gray's and hers' favourite spot – and she broke down crying.

This was just too much to take in at once. Her brother – not blood related – was in love with her. For how long? She didn't know. How long did he have to watch as she flirted with other guys? And even when she was dating Loke, was he in love with her since then as well?

Lucy could only think what he was going through back then. She kind of felt guilty now. He was most likely going through a rough time, no wonder he had avoided them, when they were going out.

Lucy slowly dragged herself to the big tree and laid her head on it. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she closed them and tried to calm down her heart by breathing in slowly.

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark as Lucy opened her eyes again and she checked her phone for the time, but her phone had died. She groaned and got up, stretching her limbs before looking around.<p>

The park lights had already gone up and it was getting quite cold now. Lucy heard a snap of a stick and shrieked. She had gone pale when she saw a big figure coming her way. She stepped back and tripped over the out coming root, she fell with a _thud_.

"Gray…" she quietly cried out as she covered her face with her arms.

"Lucy?" the voice said and Lucy looked up. "You, okay?"

Lucy turned her head to see the person better, it was Gray and Lucy sighed with relief.

"Gray!" Lucy tackled him in a hug and he lost his balance – causing the two to fall down. "I thought you were a stalker or rapist!"

Gray groaned in discomfort and frowned. _'A stalker? Rapist, even? What the hell?'_

Reality caught up to Lucy and she remembered that this was her _brother_ – who was in love with her. She quickly got off him and stood about a two metre distance.

"S-Sorry…" she murmured, poking her index fingers together.

Gray's frown deepened as he got up and brushed himself off. He looked to Lucy who was still playing with her fingers – he noticed she was only wearing a shirt and shorts. Gray walked towards her and put his jacket over her.

Lucy kept her head down as she followed Gray back into the maze. She kept her distance but still remained close – she didn't want to get lost again. Lucy was glad it was dark, because if it wasn't, she was pretty sure that Gray could see her red face.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived home, they were met with complete silence. Most of the lights were out and only the hallway light was still on. Gray went into the kitchen while Lucy made her way upstairs. She wanted to take a hot shower and now was the time.<p>

Lucy took out her pyjamas and pink fluffy towel. She looked to Natsu's room and was met with darkness, he was most likely sleeping. Well it was 11 at night.

As Lucy turned on the shower and started taking off her clothes, she started to think once again. Her thoughts were mostly on Gray. She stepped into the shower and let out a content sigh. She stayed under the spray for a good ten minutes before rubbing in some scented shampoo.

As she rinsed it from her hair, her face was covered in droplets of water. We could only guess, if they were the water from the shower or just more silent tears…

* * *

><p>shortiix3<p> 


	13. Sorry

**Pairing **-

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima own this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gray!" Natsu yells from downstairs. "Get your ass out of bed!"<p>

Gray groans and turns to face the window, he cringes at the sunlight shining brightly from the opened window. He curses and groans – turning his body so his face is pushed into the pillows. Gray lifts his head up for oxygen and then quickly grabs his comforter, which is on the floor – by Natsu – and pulls it over his head.

"Gray, I swear!" Natsu yells again, but this time his voice sounds even louder, like its closer… "GRAY!"

"Get lost, Natsu!"

"Not until you get up and get ready for school dammit," he retorts and pushes back his spiky hair. "Come on, we have to go. The physical examination is today and you can't skip."

He hears Gray sigh, "I know that, I'll just come later. The examination starts at 12 and finishes at 2 – let me sleep some more and I'll come at 11."

There's silence for a while and Gray thought that Natsu had already left.

"Fine… I'll tell Mira-sensei that you have morning sickness," Natsu finally gives in.

"Thanks," Gray murmurs.

Natsu heads to the door and was about to close it when he opened it again. Gray opened his eyes and pokes his head out of the comforter.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to wake up Luce, alright?" Natsu reminded and closed the door.

Gray sighed and checked his alarm clock, the digit just turned 2 – 8:02. Why didn't his alarm go off? Either he was a heavy sleepier – no he was never – or someone turned it off.

He huffed and sat up in bed. This was just great, he couldn't go back to sleep and it was only 8:05 – just great. Gray flipped over his comforter and headed out to the bathroom. He took off his sleeping clothes and walked into the shower. He turned the tap on, making the temperature warm. Gray let out a content sigh as his muscles relaxed into the warm spray.

He didn't know how long he stood under the nice spray but suggested it was long enough. He got out and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist. Gray picked up his clothes before unlocking the door and opening it…

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up from the annoying sunlight coming through her window. She didn't want to go to school today, she was way too tired to do anything. She squirmed in bed and turned over to face away from the light.<p>

Lucy was still too tired that her eyes started drooping again, but somehow she got herself out of bed. She walked to her door and towards the bathroom. Lucy gave out a long yawn and groggily moved her hands to the knob. She had grabbed hold of it when it opened by itself. Lucy, still half asleep, didn't realise the door had opened and that she was face-to-face with a great looking body.

Lucy blinked once, and then twice, she then slowly looked up – her eyes lingering on the six pack. When her eyes met those of midnight blue she still hadn't dropped from her gaze. She moved closer to the person, her eyes locked to those of midnight blue.

"Uh Luce, you mind moving?" Gray questioned with a raised brow.

Lucy snapped out of her gaze and blushed. Her body froze in embarrassment and she put her head down. She quickly shuffled to one side to let her brother through.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled.

Gray stopped in his tracks and glances from the corner of his eyes – a stoic expression masks his face.

"For what?" he said and walked off.

Lucy stood beside the bathroom door, her eyes still fixed on the floor, "Gray…" and his door shut closed.

She looked up to the now closed door – so this is what it feels like to be avoided. This is how Gray felt. This feeling… Lucy placed one hand over her chest as she stared at Gray's door.

"It hurts."

* * *

><p>The walk to school was very quiet. The roads weren't busy, there were hardly any people put and the clouds had covered the sun – it was like a gloomy day – for Lucy. She silently walked a couple feet behind Gray, two hands held onto the blue school bag, because her head was always down she looked up once in a while to check if he was still there.<p>

Gray walked in front of Lucy – leading the way to school. He had his headset in and his music up high. Every now and then he would move his head to the beat and pull up his hands to play the imaginary drums. He also stole quick glances to the back – making sure his sister wasn't gone.

It was fifteen minutes later when they arrived at their huge school – Fairy Academy. The school grounds were currently empty, because it was still third period, in about twenty minutes the grounds would be flooded with students moving towards the school hall for the physical examination.

Gray walked to a secluded area and sat down on the bench – putting his bag down as a pillow, he laid himself on the bench. He covered his face with his arms and sighed, as he tried to catch a few snoozes before the bell rung.

Lucy stood awkwardly in the middle, seeing her brother walk off to a bench, she didn't know if she should follow him, but seeing that she was so out of place, she power walked to the bench beside Gray and sat down.

Lucy took out her phone from her bag to check the time and noticed she had a new message. She clicked on it and saw that the message was from Levy.

_Levy-chan _

_8 September 10:34am_

_Hiya Lu-chan! Natsu told me you and Gray had morning sickness, feel better soon kay. But you're still comin for the physical exam, yes?_

_xo_

Lucy smiled and quickly texted her back, she'd have to thank Natsu for making up that excuse – it was real smart. Now being able to see the time she saw that it was about five minutes to 12. She snapped her phone close and tucked it back into the blue bag.

"Just five more minutes," she mused to herself.

Gray blinked one eye open, "Five, huh?" he closed his opened eye and rested a bit more.

* * *

><p>When the bell had finally rung five minutes later, out rushed the students. Lucy had to stand on the bench to see where the gang was. Gray was still lying down and was probably sleeping – Lucy guessed.<p>

"Natsu! Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled once she spotted them.

She frantically waved her hands in the air to get their attention – the students going pass her gave her weird looks. Natsu was talking with Gajeel and absently looked up, he spotted his sister and jumped out of the conversation.

"Lucy!" he yelled happily and ran in her direction – side stepping the students who were in his way. "Where's Gray?"

Lucy jumped off the bench and in the process slipped, she gasped in shock.

"Ah Lucy!" Natsu yelled – no he couldn't catch her, he was too far.

"Kya!" she covered her face.

No pain she felt – no sound – nothing. Lucy looked up and found all eyes on her, she wasn't hurt, no scratch either. The crowd of students suddenly erupted in cheers and applause.

"Wh-What..?" she spoke.

"Oh Kami, Luce. Don't scare me like that," Natsu huffed with worried eyes. "Good catch, Gray."

Lucy finally looked to her left and saw that Gray's arms were encircling her. She looked into his eyes as he put her down. Gray acknowledged Natsu's compliment with a nod.

"Be careful next time." Gray said to Lucy, and she slowly nodded in understanding. The others had finally caught up to them and bombarded the two with questions.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san, Gray-san?" Wendy asked with worried eyes.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yes, I'm okay!"

Gray only nodded with a small smile.

"Gray!" Lyon yelled as he clapped hands with his best friend. "Sup man…"

Gray just grunted in reply, "Let's go…"

Lyon nodded and followed him.

"Gray," Lucy somehow was standing in between the two boys. "S-Sorry."

"If it's bout your clumsiness, then just be careful," was all he said before he and Lyon started moving away from her and towards the school hall.

"Ah Lyon-sama! Wait for me," Sherry cried as she rushed to her love.

"Gray-sama, you will not be alone!" Juvia whispered to herself as she ran after them.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Natsu yelled as he took off as well.

The people left turned to each other – all having raised brows and weird looks.

"Come on," Gajeel spoke. "We can't be late."

They all nodded and quickly followed them. when they got to the school hall, the outside area was packed with students. It was hard trying to find the others because there was hardly any space to move.

It was only Gray and Lyon who were missing and Lucy was starting to worry – the whole gang present noticed this. She tried Gray's phone, but there was no answer. Lucy even tried Lyon's, but again, no answer. She was going to try Gray's phone again, when Natsu stopped her.

"It's fine Luce. We'll find him inside or when the examination test is over, okay?" he explained.

Lucy bit her lip and nodded.

"Good," he grinned and patted her head.

* * *

><p>Up in front near the doors, Gray and Lyon stood side-by-side. It was getting uncomfortable with all the other students pushing and shoving.<p>

"So, you and Lucy…" Lyon questioned. "Wanna tell me?"

Gray stared at his best friend before giving out an annoyed sigh, "It's nothin' I tell ya…"

Lyon arched a white brow, "Really? I don't believe you."

Gray crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Well you should."

Lyon shook his head and leaned closer to Gray, "I've known you since elementary, so don't give me that bull!"

Gray stared at him before glancing away, "She found out that I love her…"

"You mean, that day when I called…" Lyon trailed off.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, ever since then she's been avoiding me and being all weird. I know it's hard for her to take in – ya know, I'm her brother – so when she found out that I love, _love _her, I guess she felt freaked out or somethin'."

He sighed, "I know she can't love me the way I do for her, but… that's why I'm giving her some space."

"By doing this," Lyon gestured with his hands. "This avoiding kind of thing, I'm guessin'. Not really avoiding but less social with her?"

"Yeah," Gray breathed. "Somethin' like that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I think I might sort of be able to get back on track with my stories now - maybe. After my exams I'm pretty sure I'll be able to give you guys more, because my holiday go for (I think) 2-3 months :O Yeah, that's real long ay ^^

Anyways, review for me and if you guys want anything to happen or want some drama with one of the pairings- do tell! I want to make the story good for you guys, so help me out, will ya! :D

shortiix3


	14. Bad Memories

**Pairing **Fluff Natsu x Lisanna**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Bad Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, you and Lucy…" Lyon questioned. "Wanna tell me?"<em>

_Gray stared at his best friend before giving out an annoyed sigh, "It's nothin' I tell ya…"_

_Lyon arched a white brow, "Really? I don't believe you."_

_Gray crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Well you should."_

_Lyon shook his head and leaned closer to Gray, "I've known you since elementary, so don't give me that bull!"_

_Gray stared at him before glancing away, "She found out that I love her…"_

"_You mean, that day when I called…" Lyon trailed off._

_Gray nodded, "Yeah, ever since then she's been avoiding me and being all weird. I know it's hard for her to take in – ya know, I'm her brother – so when she found out that I love, love her, I guess she felt freaked out or somethin'."_

_He sighed, "I know she can't love me the way I do for her, but… that's why I'm giving her some space."_

"_By doing this," Lyon gestured with his hands. "This avoiding kind of thing, I'm guessin'. Not really avoiding but less social with her?"_

"_Yeah," Gray breathed. "Somethin' like that…"_

The front doors suddenly opened and all the students started to push and shove again. Gray and Lyon were stuck between a wall and the other students. It felt like the crowd wasn't even moving.

"Move, you idiots!" Gray yelled in frustration.

More yells and shouts were being thrown around as the massive group of students looked like they were in a tug of war game. The two boys finally pushed their way in and made it inside. A breeze of cold air suddenly hit them and they sighed happily.

"Gray Fernandes!" A nurse shouted, running towards them. "Quick, you're next!"

"What the hell? I just got in…" he grumbled as the nurse pulled him towards one of the curtained rooms.

Lyon waved at him before getting dragged to one himself.

_Lyon XD_

_8 September 12:23pm_

_I hate these physical exams! Remind me again what they're for..? T_T_

Gray rolled his eyes at the message he got off Lyon – he was such a baby sometimes.

_Gray XD_

_8 September 12:26pm_

_Yeah I know, you've told me how many times! Its just so the school looks good? idk its not like I listen to the announcements given :P_

Man, now he was getting bored of this. It was only checkups they did – stupid school!

"Oi that's my phone!" Gray growled.

"You will get it back shortly, Fernandes-san," the doctor held it in her hand.

"Like hell I will!" Gray shot out his hand to grab his phone and succeeded. He huffed in annoyance and glared at the doctor.

_Lyon XD_

_8 September 12:30pm_

_Hahaha yeah true dat! Well that goes for both of us aye ^_^ this doctor takes too long! I think shes feelin up my body! -_-_

Gray let out a chuckle after reading the message. Man, did Lyon know how to make him laugh. He always knew what to do and say.

"Okay, Fernandes-san, I need to check your body. So please take off your shirt…"

_Gray XD_

_8 September 12:41pm_

_Bahahaha thats ew! Oi this doctor wants me to take off my shirt -_- what does she take me for? Seriously ffs_

The doctor checked his body for any scars or bruises, aches and pains, but there were none.

"You can put it back on," she said as she wrote something down on the clipboard.

Gray quickly slipped on his shirt and started reading the new message from Lyon.

_Lyon XD_

_8 September 12:47pm_

_Watch out she might feel ya up ;D hehehe btw did she get a nosebleed after you took off your shirt..?_

"So Fernandes-san, you are all done. You can go now," she smiled as she opened the curtains.

"Freedom," he whispered as he walked out.

_Gray XD_

_8 September 12:52pm_

_Hah she didnt! Eh idk I was too busy wanting to get out. Ya done? I am_

"Gray," A desperate voice called. "I missed you."

Lyon wrapped an arm around Gray's neck. Gray shivered and shrugged his arm off.

"I'm not gay," he plainly said.

"Aw come on!" Lyon whined. "You're so boring."

Gray rolled his eyes at his friends' childish act, "Fine, we'll go to the arcade after this things over, happy?"

Lyon smirked, "I'm never happy…"

* * *

><p>"Man never again will I get a check-up!" Natsu yelled as he stomped out of the building.<p>

"Natsu, relax!" Lisanna comforted her boyfriend.

"Stop being a baby!" Gajeel snapped. "Every guy had to do it."

Natsu huffed and sat down, "Yeah, well at least they weren't touching any of your scars for ten minutes!"

"That scar isn't for eyes to see!" he added, wrapping around the white scarf.

"I know, Natsu," Lucy sighed. "Don't worry, the doctor apologised and said she didn't know."

Natsu sighed and sat down – Lisanna coming to sit down beside him. She laced hands with his and lightly smiled.

"I've always wanted to ask where you got that scar…" she said quietly.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "Well to tell you the truth… I don't really remember."

She looked up surprised, "Eh really?"

He nodded his head sheepishly, "Really."

Lucy giggled, "I don't really remember as well."

"You were there, Bunny girl?" Gajeel finally joined into the conversation.

She nodded as she bit her lip, "Gray was too…"

"Speaking of Gray," Natsu looked around. "Where is he?"

Lisanna nodded, "Try his phone, Lucy."

She nodded and speed dialled his number, "_The number you are calling is not available – please try again later._"

"Oh yes, where are the others?" she asked after ending the call.

"Hmm well, Levy and Wendy went off to the library when they were done, Sherry and Juvia… I'm not sure, while the others, I think they're still inside." Lisanna explained.

Natsu suddenly stood up from his seat and made his way out to the school grounds. The others raised a brow at his strange behaviour and followed him. They walked through the hallways to end up on front of the doors to Fairy Tail. When opening the door they were greeted with Laxus and his friends – the Raijinshi.

"Yo Natsu!" Laxus called. "You've done the examination test already?"

"Yeah," he frowned and walked towards the set of computers in the other room.

"What's up with him?" Bickslow asked.

"Nothing," Lucy waved him off and then went to accompany her brother. Lisanna took a seat on one of the barrels and Gajeel made himself comfortable at the bar.

Lucy found Natsu logging onto his account and decided that she hadn't checked her Facebook account in a while, so she logged on as well. Typing up her email and password, she saw that she had a few notifications, a friend request from someone she had never seen before, and an inbox from Levy.

She ignored the request and read the inbox message from Levy. It had been two days since the message was sent and it was only about the examination test. After checking her notifications, Lucy looked through the news feed and saw an update status from Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Fernandes<strong>

Stuuuupid physical exams and their stuuuupid doctors! T_T

**Gajeel Redfox**, **Lyon Bastia**, and **4 others **like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon Bastia<strong>

At the arcade with Gray..!

**Loke Leo**, **Jet Speed**, **Droy Taylor **and **7 others **like this.

**Gray Fernandes **Spread the news why don't ya =='

**Lyon Bastia **XD

**Loke Leo **Yo why didn't you invite us?

**Lyon Bastia **Grays the one who said :P

**Loke Leo **Gray! D:

**Gray Fernandes **You told me you had a date with … idiot

**Loke Leo **Oh yeah haha thanks for reminding me

**Natsu Fernandes **Gray you ass! You know Lucy was worried sick bout ya!

**Lyon Bastia **Dude get off my status!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Fernandes<strong>– **Gray Fernandes**

You could have called or texted us. Lucy called you like five times! And you still didn't pick up, your sad :P

**Gray Fernandes **Yeah my phone was on silent

**Natsu Fernandes **Well unsilent it!

**Gray Fernandes **That's not a word :P

**Natsu Fernandes **IDGAF!  
><em><strong>Like- 1 person<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Message- Lisanna Justine : Gray Fernandes<span>

**Lisanna Justine: **Hi Gray! I just wanted to ask if you knew about that scar on Natsu's neck… Do you know how he got it? Coz Lucy told me that you were there with them when it happened. And that Lucy and Natsu both, don't know how he got that scar on his neck. Mind telling me? Please!

* * *

><p>Gray read the message again as he sat at one of the tables, waiting for Lyon to come with their food. After going to the arcade Lyon suggested they get something to eat while at the Mall.<p>

"Natsu's scar, huh?" he whispered.

Why did she wanna know so badly? If Natsu didn't know and so did Lucy, why bother asking? Sometimes he thought that she was too curious for her own good. Did she always have to know? He put his fingers to the pad and typed in his answer.

"Yo," Lyon greeted as he sat down on his seat. "Here, your chicken wrap and fries – plus a fanta."

"Thanks," he took out one hand while the other clicked 'send' on the phone.

"Who ya texting?" Lyon asked as he un-wrapped the paper around his burger.

"Got an inbox from Lisanna," he answered as he put his phone into his pocket. "She wants to know bout Natsu's scar…"

"Oh, and did you tell her?"

Gray took a bite in his wrap and shook his head, "Of course not, it's none of her business anyways. If Natsu and Lucy don't know then why does she get to know…"

Lyon slurped his sprite and nodded his head. The girl really had no right to know if the people in the 'accident' didn't know as well. Gray was the only person to remember what had happened on that day. It wasn't one he'd like to remember as well – he only told Lyon because he couldn't keep it to himself or else he'd have gone mad.

He was never going to tell anyone else, especially Lucy, it was just safer like that. It was good that they didn't remember – Gray himself wanted to forget that day but, he'd rather him remembering than any of his siblings.

**FLASHBACK~**

It was nearly night time and Gray, Natsu and Lucy walked out of the bushes from playing with Gajeel – he had gone home a while ago and the three orphans wanted to stay at their "secret hideout" a bit longer.

It wasn't much, just a small shed besides a wide clearing. They would always come to play in the afternoons and then go home before it got too dark. It was the only place they really liked, well they liked the orphanage but the hideout felt more – free.

"Gray," Lucy giggled. "You have some dirt on your face."

"Huh?" he breathed and moved his hands to his face. "Here?"

Lucy giggled again and shook her head, she then took her own hands and wiped off the dirt that was stuck on his left cheek, "There we go."

"Thanks," he lightly smiled and they continued their way back to the orphanage. "Hannah-san is going to get angry at us when we get back…"

"No she won't," Natsu pursed his lips. "We'll sneak in from the back."

Lucy sighed, "She'll still find out, look how dirty your shirt is Natsu!"

"So what?" Natsu scowled.

Gray heaved a sigh and looked up, it was getting darker by the minute and he hurried his steps in the direction of the orphanage. Lucy looked up to see Gray walking faster and she raised a brow at his act, but tried keeping up anyways.

"Gray," Lucy huffed. "Slow down!"

"He's just a scaredy cat!" Natsu laughed.

Gray ignored Natsu's comment and quickened his pace, "Hurry up! I don't wanna get in trouble."

The two behind him hurried their steps after him. Lucy was too busy watching where her feet landed and bumped into Gray's back. Natsu almost colliding with her, but just in time skidded to a stop.

"Why'd you stop for?" Natsu asked as he stepped back.

"Gray?" Lucy touched his shoulder – he was shivering – more like shaking. "Gray, what's wrong?"

"Run…" he breathed quietly. "Run…"

"What?"

"Run…"

"Gray, why'd you stop for?" Natsu asked as he walked towards Gray. He poked his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "Hello?"

"Run…"

"Eh say somethin'?"

"Run…"

"I can't hear you idiot!"

"RUN!" Gray yelled and turned his body, he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran back the way they came.

"Wh-What..?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Look what we have here…" the voice was so cold that Natsu froze in his position.

"Damn that Natsu!" Gray growled. "Stay here!"

He left Lucy behind a cargo box and bolted back to Natsu. There man wasn't there anymore so he hurried his pace, "Natsu!" he slowed down to grab Natsu's shaking hand and pulled him back away from the now creepy atmosphere.

Natsu finally snapped out of his trance and ran quickly beside Gray. His face held fear as he tightened his hold on Gray's hand. He was scared – scared to die. He felt the tears appearing at the corner of his eyes and he squeaked.

Gray squeezed his hands in reply, "I'll protect you…"

Natsu looked up in a gasp. He saw Gray's eyes flare with protection and determination. He had never seen this kind of side before. With a nod he turned back to face the front, they slowed down when they came across the cargo boxes that Gray left Lucy by.

"Lucy?"

"Luce?"

"Gray! Natsu!" A pitch screamed was heard in the distance.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled and ran in the direction of her screams.

Upon arriving where they heard Lucy's screams a dark figure came lurking out from the chilly fog. He had Lucy and was holding her hair tightly.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed and made a punch line to go rip the man's head off, but Gray secured his hand around his wrist. "Let go!"

He shook his head, "Don't be stupid. The man might have a knife or worst… a gun."

Natsu stood shocked and retraced his steps – coming to stand behind Gray now.

"What are small children like yourselves doing out at night," the same voice that Natsu had heard said and he once again froze. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

Gray clenched his teeth and quickly glanced at the back to the other dark figure walking towards them, he slowly took a step forward, Natsu clinging to him in fear.

'_Shit!' _he swore to himself.

Lucy had finally let out her tears and was crying in pain. Her cries were getting louder and it seemed like she had gone crazy. The man holding her slapped her across the cheek and shoved her to a brick wall. She passed out from the damage to her head and collapsed to the ground.

"L-Lucy?" Gray stared in disbelief.

"Now, who next?" the man behind them spoke with a shiver down their spines.

"The boy with pink hair!" the second man yelled with excitement. "Leave them all to me, Boss!"

The so called "Boss" sighed, "Fine, meet me at the warehouse in… fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Boss!"

When the "Boss" was out of sight the man made a move to Natsu. He pushed Gray to the ground and grabbed Natsu's neck. Natsu squirmed in the tight grip as he gasped for air.

He had to be strong, no more tears, he had to be strong, "Gray…"

No, he couldn't take it, the pain – the pain was unbearable. He tried to pull off the man's hand, but his grip just tightened. The tears had finally appeared as oxygen was becoming a big problem. The man took out a knife from his coat and showed it to Natsu.

"You see this kid," he smirked. "This is the last thing you'll see, before I ki—"

Natsu gasped for the air he was finally allowed to breathe. He panted as he made his way towards Lucy. Once to Lucy, he looked towards Gray, he was running towards the trees, but where was the man?

Natsu suddenly looked left to right to see where the man go, but he was nowhere in sight. Something trickled down his neck and Natsu shivered from discomfort. He brought a hand to the side of his neck and felt that it was wet. He saw from his hand that he was bleeding – when did that happen?

"You stay down while I deal with that annoying _brat_!" the man came out of nowhere and pushed Natsu to the wall. His head hit hard and he collapsed beside Lucy – the blood from his neck still slowly oozing out.

It was only a few minutes later when that man had left that Gray came running back out of breath. He ripped off his shirt and made a move to wrap it around Natsu's neck. He carefully tightened it so it would stop bleeding. Gray let out a sigh and slowly made a move to put Natsu on his back, once on his back he took the remaining material of his shirt and tied it around his body and Natsu – so he won't fall off as he picked up Lucy bridal style.

With another heave to keep both balanced he slowly walked away from the area. The orphanage was only a few blocks away and Gray was tired, but he'd have to do with it, because he had his _siblings_ to save.

It was a mystery to where the man went, he never was found again, and his Boss was still waiting for him. The three got back safely, but no one ever knew what really happened – Gray had made up a story to Hannah and she fell for it.

The only hint to Natsu's scar was the small puddle of blood that stained the solid ground.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow I updated quickly - Lucky you readers then! And I think I've gotten back on track with this story - FINALLY - you might be saying haha :) Yeah sorry for ending this chapter with a flashback but, I thought I gave you enough. Next chapter will be most likely about Gray and Lucy - yes I know - haven't the couple suffered enough? It's not suffering! The only people suffering are you guys :P but really I cant just put them as a couple in one chapter, there has to be drama since they're siblings (not blood related) and one doesn't realise the feelings they are building up for the other ^_^

So leave a comment or some criticism or whatever - just help me out if you want anything from this story!

shortiix3


	15. You and I

**Pairing **Fluff Gray x Lucy

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this – he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – You and I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gray POV<strong>

We had always been together – always! I started living at the orphanage before Lucy, and when she came I knew we would be goof friends. I didn't expect to fall in love with my best friend – no I didn't expect this or _anything _more. All those times we spent together, I thought I was looking at her with loving eyes of a brother. It has now come to my realisation that maybe even back then they were more.

I feel so stupid and selfish right now! I feel like doing something _extreme_, something _crazy_… but I'm too much of a coward to do any of those. When we were younger, I was the one who would stand up and take the challenge. I was the strong and protective kid – I guess that all changed now.

Am I really love struck? Have I really fallen so hard that I can just forget the past and move on? There's just too many questions that I need to be answered, but how..? I don't even know the answers to my own questions. Gah!

At least I know I'm not some school boy falling hard for a girl. _That _would be embarrassing if I actually became shy around her and made her origami. Hah in your dreams, is where that'll happen!

It was always her in my life… she was the only girl I have actually noticed, the only girl that could make a hint of my cheeks red – just by getting too close to my personal space. I didn't mind – by the way – she didn't mind, as if she was never afraid to give me a scolding or hit me when being too annoying.

**FLASHBACK~**

He had been waiting all year for this and it finally came! The New Year festival! A big festival that was only held on New Years - the town had a festival for one whole day and then on New Year's Eve the orphanage held a party.

Gray was finally going to ask Lucy to be his date for the New Year's Eve party. He had tried asking her today, but everyone was always interrupting them. He had worked _so_ hard on his speech as well, it took him an hour to prepare and _another _hour to memorise.

"Lucy," Gray smiled as he saw her drawing at the table.

Lucy looked up from her drawing and her eyes widen, she covered the picture with her hands and body, "G-Gray?"

He raised a brow at her act and tilted his head to see the picture, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, blocking his view.

"Um okay…"

She nodded her head vigorously as to distract Gray, while her hands got to work on moving the picture under the table. When it was safely hidden, she gently smiled and stared at Gray.

"Did you need something?" Lucy asked politely.

Gray scratched the back of his neck, "Um I was wondering, if you weren't busy, I would like you to know that—"

"Lucy!" A voice called.

Lucy turned to the voice and saw Natsu jumping this way. She gave a small wave and turned her full attention to him – Gray all forgotten.

"Lucy, you need to help me ask Lisanna out for the New Year's Eve party!" Natsu explained.

"Eh you're going with Lisanna?"

Natsu grinned and nodded, "Yeah! And we're gonna have a blast!"

Gray sighed and walked away from his two friends, this was the third time someone had interrupted his speech. He was patient, very patient, but not that patient dammit! Everyone had their limits and if someone else was going to ruin his speech, he'd go hell on them.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon now and New Year's was in a few more days. Yesterday was a no-go-show, because Lucy had wanted to help Hannah with decorations. She was too busy, so Gray had to wait for the next day.<p>

Again, he didn't get the chance because now it was his turn to help out with the party. It was getting really frustrating for him, while he worked he kept a sharp eye out on Lucy. Gray was pretty sure that there were other boys who wanted to ask Lucy out.

It was the final night before New Year's and he still hadn't got the chance to ask Lucy out. Gray slumped on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh an then a small muffled tantrum. He banged his fists on the bed and they bounced back up.

"I give up…"

He was about to close his eyes and let sleep take him away when the door creaked open, and a line of light covered his face. Gray groaned and turned his head away, muttering something under his breath before pulling over the sheets.

"Um Gray?" A small voice whispered.

Gray groaned and pulled himself up, "What?"

"Eh um it's Lucy…"

He hummed in understanding before revealing his face and staring at hers with bored sleepy eyes, "Did you need something?"

She blinked in confusion before snapping out and bowing her head quickly, "Eh yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have disturbed you. I'll just tell you later…"

Lucy quickly turned and made a step towards the door.

"Wait!"

She stared at him before composing herself. She took a seat at the foot of his bed and fiddled with her fingers.

"It's okay, you can tell me now," Gray sat beside her – arms supporting his back as he swayed his legs. "So what is it?"

Lucy flushed red in embarrassment and gripped the hem of her dress, "Eh y-you… I j-just want t-to know i-if…"

"If..?" Gray rolled his tongue.

She nodded, "I-If y-you want to g-go…"

"Go..?"

Lucy abruptly stood up – frightening Gray in the process – her face flamed red as she gripped her dress tighter. She stared at him, a determined flare in her eyes.

"Do you want to go to the New Year's Eve party with me?" she screamed.

Gray still shocked, didn't catch her sentence and gave a quizzical look her way. As if her face couldn't get any brighter, she turned to the door.

"F-Forget it!" she marched off.

Gray grabbed her wrist before she could turn the knob, "Hold on there…"

Lucy looked up, her red face slowly dimming as she bit her lip.

"I didn't give you my answer."

She stared at him for a long time and Gray gave her an exasperated sigh. He poked her head and she cried out in pain.

"Yeah I'll come," he smiled and Lucy finally realised that he was talking about what she had exploded out.

Her face lit up and she couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed his cheek before running out, her hands covering her mouth – containing her squeal.

Gray stood frozen – literally – he looked like ice. The only thing that stood out was the pink hue adorned his cheeks.

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

Even though there were other girls in the orphanage, my eyes kept to Lucy. Lucy – she was the only girl I looked after, played with, shared special moments, comforted and smiled happily with. It was all her…

Lucy and Gray.

_You and I._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

I didn't know when it started happening, all I knew was that every time I was with Gray, the only thing my heart did was beat faster. When he talked to me my mind went blank and I felt frozen to the spot to say my answer – I answered with a stutter – head bent down, it was weird how he can do these things to me.

My heart raced whenever he got too close. My cheeks flamed whenever he said something perverted. My lips twitched into a grin whenever he said something good about me.

I wonder how someone like him, can make a girl like me, feel _all_ this in only a few weeks…

Going back to when we were younger and still at the orphanage, I never really liked the boys there – except Gray and Natsu, but back then I was always with Gray, since Natsu played with Lisanna, most of the time. He had always looked at me with a smile on his face, and whenever he smiled, I always ended up smiling with him.

Gray's the person who cared for me in the bad times, played with me in the good times, comforted me in the hard times.

I now realise that it's him who has always been there with me – through thick and thin – and I can't thank him enough!

**FLASHBACK~**

Lucy was saying goodbye to Natsu and Gajeel as she went out of their secret base. She wanted to go back to the orphanage and see how Gray was doing. She quietly picked up some flowers from someone's garden and made a run for it.

Gray was sick. He had caught the flu and Lucy was very worried.

'_Maybe these flowers would cheer him up,' _she grinned as she took in the lovely scent.

The sun was now setting and Lucy realised that it was getting quite late, so she made a run back to her home. Turn after turn the buildings all looked the same! She was starting to panic as the lamp posts suddenly lightened up the now empty streets. She had gotten lost…

It wasn't the first time this had happen, but back then she had Natsu. Even he wasn't so good with directions, but he was _too_ stubborn to admit it, which was quite amusing.

The night air was catching up as Lucy gave out a sneeze and shivered. She should have brought her jumper with her – now regretting not listening to Gray.

"_Lucy," Gray said as he watched Lucy tie up her hair. "I think you should bring your jumper with you… just in case."_

_Lucy shook her head, "But I'm not cold!"_

_Gray sighed and repeated, "Just in case, Luce."_

"_Aw it'll just get in the way!" she whined._

_He sighed and lay back down on his bed, "Okay then…"_

_A few minutes later, Lucy was ready to go out. "Bye, Gray!" she called, but he was already asleep._

Lucy brought her hands to her arms and rubbed them, anything to get warm. She bit her lip as she turned another wrong corner. Her unshed tears were still being held in as she turned the wrong corner. Feeling like the world was out to get her or something, she cried. Running around the town, she couldn't remember any of the clues Gray gave her about getting back to the orphanage.

Lucy tripped over a visible rock and stumbled into an alley way. She grazed her knee and it now had a small cut. She sat there crying her eyes out, wishing for someone to come and rescue her – no she didn't want anyone – she wanted Gray, but he was sick, he couldn't come.

* * *

><p>To Lucy, it felt like hours had passed as she sat frozen to the spot. The flowers still in her hand had died from intense squishing of Lucy's clenching fists. They were a ruined batch now, but Lucy took no notice.<p>

"I told you to bring a jumper," Gray's voice echoed in her ear.

"Gray?" she called hopefully – looking around she didn't see anyone and that just crushed her hopes. She pulled her head down and covered her ears, though covering her ears weren't going to do any good, it still felt better to her.

"You should have listened to me," he spoke again, but Lucy only heard a murmured whisper.

"I'm not listening! It's not Gray, you're imagining it Lucy!" she hissed to herself.

"Oi," Gray's voice called again. "Are you listening to me? Lucy?"

She shook her head, it was just the wind playing a trick on her, yes that's right. Her mind was going round in circles as in what to believe.

"Gray's not here!" Lucy shouted out.

"What do you mean?" Gray forced out. "I went looking for you, because you never came back with Natsu."

Lucy finally looked up, with a tear stained face, "Gray?"

"You should have listened," he held up her jumper. "Come, put it on already!"

She ran to him and instead of taking the jumper she crashed into him with a small embrace to his body. She clutched his jacket and cried some more, he only sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't your fault. Don't worry…"

He put the jumper on her and then covered her head with the hood.

"Let's go home," he took her hand and started walking away.

Lucy sneezed and caught a glimpse of the now dead flowers she had picked.

"Great, now you're sick!"

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

But really, I have _no_ idea what I'm feeling for him… it's a blur of jumbled emotions. I have never been this confused in my life! So how can someone like Gray, make me feel this? It just doesn't make sense that's all.

I don't want to burden anyone but telling them this, so I'll keep it a secret… or maybe I should be bold and do something about it… should I just wing it and tell Gray how I'm confused with my feelings?

Even if I did go and ask him, I can't. He's out with Lyon. I don't know where they went because Gray hardly talks to me now, it's like we're strangers or something. But I'm still the same Lucy… still Lucy Fernandes. The girl that spent most of her life being happy with Gr—

No! I don't like him! I don't like…

He's my brother. I don't like him – more like I _can't _like him.

_Why?_

Because, he's my brother.

_So what?_

People will think weird of me and I don't want that.

_And when did you start thinking of what other people thought?_

Since I started having these weird feelings towards Gr— NO! I said I don't like him..!

_Doesn't seem like it…_

"Gray… I think- I think I like you… please forgive me."

"What's there to forgive?"

Gasp.

"_G-Gray?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I have no excuse for this chapter and how very long it has been since I update - really. And my next chapter will most likely be the final, because I really cannot think of anymore. Stories are supposed to be planned out - usually to the end - but mine, as you can see, the end isn't planned out. I'm literally getting out ideas from my head. Which isn't good, because they don't work out and sometimes end out really bad. Like this chapter, so bad - so, so, so bad! Hopefully the final chapter can be better even if it's straight off the bat T_T

And I'm not going to re-write this story. No way! I've noticed other author's re-write their stories once it starts to look bad, and let me tell you.. they don't update it again in like how long! That's why. Plus I've had enough of writing this story, this is why I don't like writing really long stories. Under ten chapters is enough, don't you think? Yeah.

No excuse for my other stories as well. I've been on writer's block and have been lazy as well. But if you still think it's good, I don't mind a review as well :)

shortiix3


	16. Tick Tock

**Pairing **-

**Disclaimer **Hiro Mashima owns this he's my hero!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen Tick Tock<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

_But really, I have __no __idea what I'm feeling for him… it's a blur of jumbled emotions. I have never been this confused in my life! So how can someone like Gray, make me feel this? It just doesn't make sense that's all._

_I don't want to burden anyone by telling them this, so I'll keep it a secret… or maybe I should be bold and do something about it… should I just wing it and tell Gray how I'm confused with my feelings?_

_Even if I did go and ask him, I can't. He's out with Lyon. I don't know where they went because Gray hardly talks to me now, it's like we're strangers or something. But I'm still the same Lucy… still Lucy Fernandes. The girl that spent most of her life being happy with Gr—_

_No! I don't like him! I don't like…_

_He's my brother. I don't like him more like I __can't__like him._

_Why?_

_Because, he's my brother._

_So what?_

_People will think weird of me and I don't want that._

_And when did you start thinking of what other people thought?_

_Since I started having these weird feelings towards Gr— NO! I said I don't like him..!_

_Doesn't seem like it…_

"_Gray… I think- I think I like you… please forgive me."_

"_What's there to forgive?"_

_Gasp._

"_G-Gray?"_

He's here? Right now? I thought he went out with Lyon… wh-what's he doing here? What am I going to do? He heard my confession… now what?

"Lucy…"

His voice is different… did he get a sore throat? Oh no! He's sick. Why is _he_ the only person who gets sick at wrong times?

"_Lucy_…"

My heart started beating faster. I can hear his footsteps coming closer. Slow careful steps, I can hear everything around us: his footsteps, the wind blowing outside, the rattles of the shutters, even the grand clock ticking with every second passing.

My breathing becomes heavy and my hand comes to clench at my chest. Stop beating _so_ fast! Stop acting scared!

I can finally feel his body behind mine the weight on the ground increasing from his stance as he weighs his whole body to his right leg. Time goes annoyingly slow and the tick of every second passing becomes irritating.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The sound was unbearable as my ears ringed and my heart raced. His shadow now looming over me was a frightening sight. I didn't dare to move my position; my hands that were on the table, moved to the edge and gripped them tightly. The ironed table cloth getting ruined as my grip tightened even more.

My legs trembled with fear. If the table wasn't in front of me, supporting me I would have collapsed already. I can feel his body move a bit closer to mine, as close as I could feel his breath against my neck making me inwardly shiver at the sensation. I slowly dragged my right foot under the table and once underneath enough, I quietly did the same with the other foot anything to get away from his body.

But it did no good because then I felt one of his sleeves brush against my skin as he took a step forward as well, another shivering sensation. My eyes were closed tightly. I didn't want to look at him, nor did I want to turn and face him.

_Just let me be and go away! _I would have screamed and then made a run to the staircase and up to my room where I would slam the door shut and lock it.

"Lucy," his voice was husky. "Tell me what you said before…"

Like _hell _will I tell _you _those three words again! It was an accident, so they won't be coming out. Tough luck!

I suddenly gasped when I felt weight on my right shoulder. It was his hand. He didn't pull it away after I flinched at the touch. His hand was now slowly pulling my shoulder back towards him. I didn't do much to resist because I didn't know what he was going to do. Then lightening struck and I realised… he was going to kiss me.

Kiss me… KISS ME?

The guy had real guts to do something like that! We haven't even confessed- okay maybe we have, but they aren't official yet— wait yet? No! I meant they aren't official and is never going to happen. I have to stop him! He can't kiss me now, we haven't even gone out on our first date— what am I saying? Lucy look, his already manipulated you! Get your senses back..!

One…

I could feel his breath against my neck again.

Two…

I tightened my eyes and clenched my hands that were on my chest.

Three…

"_No!_"

My left hand made a one way move to his right cheek. I felt the tears threatening to come out, but my hand came into contact with nothing. I felt something encircle my wrist, but I didn't look up. I was too scared to see his shocked face and my tears would definitely fall.

I struggled to pull away as my eyes stayed locked to the dark floor. His grip tightened.

"L-Let me go."

"What was that for?" he hissed out.

I winced at the voice, I could tell he was annoyed on my actions. But it wasn't my fault! You were the one who was going to kiss me.

"Lucy," he spoke. "Look at me."

I bit my lip and averted my gaze to the side.

"Look at my face."

I didn't move and I didn't follow his words. After a long pause his grip on my wrist loosened and I started to hear his laugh. It started off as a small chuckle then it came out in fits of giggles. But Gray doesn't giggle…

I quickly looked up to see a big grin on his face, "Gotcha!"

"_N-Natsu?_"

His laugh became more out of control and he held his stomach from the pain. He doubled over and tears started springing at the corner of his eyes.

"Y-You should h-have seen your f-face!" he continued laughing.

I stood in the same position like a fool. I was tricked! He tricked me! All this time I thought it was Gray!

"Did you think I was going to kiss you?" Natsu said in between chuckles.

My face burned red and I shook my head vigorously, "N-No!"

He started laughing again and made his way out of the dining room. He occasionally bumped into the wall because he couldn't control his legs properly.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I stood there in the now dark room. The tears that had escaped were wiped off with my right arm. My left hand clenched my pink dress and my body started to tremble. That idiot… he was going to pay!

I sobbed and pulled out one of the chairs surrounding the dinner table. I collapsed onto the chair, my head buried in my arms that were piled above the other. How mean… _so mean_!

"I actually thought it was Gray…"

Another sob escapes from my dried lips. My phone clicks but I have no heart to check it right now. Maybe later… but then it clicks again, so I get it out of my pocket and angrily flip it up.

_Natsu ;D _

_27 November 7:47pm_

_You have to tell Gray soon… I was at the mall a while ago and I saw him with Lyon and Juvia… and another girl with brown hair. She seemed pretty close to Gray_

I shot up and nearly made the chair fall over. I read the message again and again, one more time to be sure. It couldn't be _true_! But I do remember Natsu saying he was going to go to the mall. And all Gray said was he was going out with Lyon. He didn't say anything about a girl… then I realised there was another text and I quickly exited Natsu's text.

_Gray_

_27 November 7:49pm_

_Natsu didn't reply back to my text, isn't he at home? Btw I'm coming home late, gonna hang with Lyon at the skate park_

"He's at the skate park… with that brunette… does he like her… is she pretty…"

"Maybe… I mean 'cause they were kinda close when I saw them at the food court," Natsu's voice reached my ears. "Yeah you could say she's pretty. She's more cute than hot though. The nerd glasses she was wearing really suits her."

I hear him chuckle and then the lights flash on. I flip my phone close and make my way out of the room. Natsu goes and closes the curtains and I flip my hair behind my back.

"_Like I care_."

My voice dripped with venom and I narrowed my eyes at anything that passed. How dare he… how could he go off and start flirting with another girl. The _bastard_! I slammed my door in frustration and chucked my phone onto the pink bean bag. I slid the curtains close and turned on the light. My room was so bright, that it hurt my eyes for a second. The photo on my nightstand was standing tall and victorious. I glared at it for a second before sighing and then frowning.

"Gray…"

I traced the two people in the photo. Gray and me at our favourite place the lake… the place where he found me being scared about finding out the he was in love with me. Gray smiled happily in the photo with me on his back. He was staring at me while I had my eyes to the camera and a grin on my face.

What happened to the old times where nothing could go wrong and we were both happy to be with each other, to be brothers and sisters… to be family. I had only noticed the tears that slowly ran down my cheeks and I carefully faced the photo frame down.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

><p>It was now 10 in the morning on a Sunday. The whole Fernandes house was as quiet as ever. The living room empty, the dining room empty, and three bedrooms empty, the only occupied rooms were the kitchen and Lucy's bedroom.<p>

The family sat in the kitchen eating breakfast while Lucy was still fast asleep. The bags under her eyes were visible that she couldn't sleep properly last night.

"Oh where's Lucy?" Erza asked, seeing that her only daughter wasn't around.

"Sleeping," was Natsu's answer as he pointed up. "She had quite a day yesterday."

"Really?" Jellal's voice echoed. "What happened?"

Natsu looked around before scratching the back of his head, "Um I don't think it's my place to tell you…"

"I'll go check on her," Gray suddenly offered as he stood up.

"No!" Natsu growled as he pushed the table forward. "You've done _enough_!"

He ignored the shocked expressions that his parents were giving him and glared directly into Gray's eyes. Gray only stared back before averting his gaze and sitting down. Natsu narrowed his eyes and then quietly sat back down to finish his breakfast. Jellal and Erza sat shocked as to what was going on. They obviously weren't like this before.

"I'll go check on her," Erza said quietly.

No one did anything to object and so she pushed her chair back and went to see Lucy. When Erza opened the door, Lucy was still in bed. Her body kept shifting from a different position and Erza thought she might be having a bad dream.

"Lucy," she whispered. "Time to wake up."

Erza sat on the side of the bed and stroked her silky blonde hair. Lucy's face softened at the gesture and she let out a small smile.

"Lucy," Erza cooed. "Honey, wake up."

Lucy murmured something before shifting and slowly opening her eyes. She blinked the sleep away and saw a blur of red in front of her, "Okaa-san."

Erza nodded and brushed her bangs off her eyes, "How are you?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I want to stay in bed a bit longer. Please."

"You can't stay in bed all day," Erza scolded. "It's not good for your body."

"But—"

Erza silenced her with a finger and shook her head, "No means no."

Lucy sighed and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes before fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Natsu said you had a rough day yesterday," Erza said. "Care to tell?"

Lucy bit her lip, "It's nothing, really…"

She frowned, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Lucy twirled her fingers and contemplated on if she should.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"I think I like Gray."

"Eh?" Erza was taken by surprise.

"I like Gray," Lucy repeated.

"Yeah well it's hard not to like someone like him," Erza giggled.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I mean I like him, like him."

"Oh."

Lucy only nodded, "Is it okay for me to like him?"

Erza straightened out the comforter in thought. What did she think about it? After a few minutes of silence she finally looked up with a smile.

"Do you really like him," Erza started. "He is a nice boy. Even with the cold expression…" she laughed, "No wonder you guys were acting like strangers around the house."

Lucy quickly looked up, "Y-You noticed?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I _am_ your mother. I know what my kids are like. Unlike your father… he's a bit slow."

Lucy giggled along with her mother, "Yes, Otou-san is kind of slow."

"How did you start to know that you had feelings for him?" Erza asked.

"I didn't know," she shook her head. "When I found out that Gray loves me, I freaked out and started avoiding him… concluding in him avoiding me as well, so I guess I started to miss him. Days passed and my emotions were becoming confusing and I didn't know what to do."

Lucy then pouted, "It was getting annoying and I finally realised… I like him. My mind was spinning, one says _you should go out with him_, while the other says _he's your brother, it wouldn't feel right_. Yesterday, Natsu tricked me into thinking he was Gray and I guess I should thank him, because if that didn't happen then maybe I wouldn't know my feelings."

Erza nodded, "And what are your feelings?"

"I know that if Gray's with another girl, I get jealous. When I'm sad Gray's the person who comes to my mind," she smiled softly. "How do I know I have feelings for him… because he's the only guy that comes to my mind."

"So, now what are you going to do?" Erza stood up. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I… still don't know."

Erza lightly laughed, "Don't rush things, okay? Take it slow, it's all good."

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm back~ and happy! My birthday was yesterday and I was really giddy giddy and overly excited. So, I made a good chapter for you readers! And yes, this isn't the FINAL chapter. I think the next will be. So be glad :D hihihi

Well I don't have anything else to say, just leave a comment or something. I'm off to watch "We Got Married" TeukSo fighting~! :3

shortiix3


End file.
